Lost
by nattiebug9
Summary: or found! sequel to Protection... frank/nancy joe/oc... Nancy gives birth and Joe & Anna's little girl is now one everything seems to be going well. Does Anna have a sibling? Things never stay perfect for long when someone goes missing. Quite a bit of Nancy & Frank in this story. This is how I see the Hardy/Drew my own verison... ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**If you haven't read Protection, then please do as you might be a little lost. ENJOY! Reviews please... they keep me going... **

* * *

Nancy waddled into her office her bump was growing every day it seemed. She sighed as she managed to sit down, she still had about another month and she was more than ready to give birth. She started scanning her emails on the computer. "I thought I said for you to stay home and rest." Nancy looked up and saw Frank sitting down in front of her desk as he shook his finger at her, "shame on you."

Nancy giggled, "You know me." She responded to him with a wink and he laughed and nodded his head. "Any new cases for you and Joe?"

"No nothing, just a few little things here and there. With Lizzy making an appearance soon, I have to admit I am glad all is quiet."

"It should be an exciting month. Anna mentioned that they are throwing a small birthday party for Kendall this weekend since I'm due so close to her birthday."

"Sounds good, is everyone going to be there?"

Nancy shrugged, "I'm thinking only close friends and family." Before Frank had a chance to respond to her statement, Nancy's phone started buzzing and she grabbed it. She glanced at it and saw a text from Anna and looked back up at Frank, "speak of the devil. Anna said that they are in the city for a few days but will be home Thursday. They want us to have dinner Friday?"

"Works for me. Is there a special reason you came in today?"

"I just needed to check on a few things."

"Does this have anything to do with whatever it is you are keeping secret for months now?"

"I promise you, that I will clue you in when the time comes."

Frank nodded and placed a soft kiss on her lips, "Love you Nan, do what you need to then go home and rest." He rubbed her bump as Nancy rubbed his cheek, "I love you and I will be leaving shortly."

As Frank walked out the door, Nancy glanced at an email that caught her eye. She smiled and quickly grabbed her phone, after a few rings Nancy heard Anna's voice answer, "Hello?"

"Sissy, I have some news of what you asked me to look into."

"Finally, hang on." Nancy heard her rustling around and Kendall fussing and then quiet. "Go on, Nan. I'm in the library." Nancy could picture her sitting in the library standing in front of the huge windows with a perfect view of New York City.

"You do have a brother." She heard Anna gasp on the other end and continued, "What do you want me to do? I have all of his contact info."

"Leave it for now. Is there any way to get some background info maybe some photos?"

"Can I let Frank in on it?"

Anna sighed into the phone, "Yes. I will need to tell Joe anyway. They will be mad with us keeping it from them."

"I have no doubt. Anna, don't push this. We will get the info but if you decide you want nothing to do with him. That is okay."

"Thanks, sissy, love you. Thanks."

"Love you, go shower my niece in kisses for me."

Nancy hung up the call and sighed. She was thankful that even though she and Anna were extremely close with everything that had happened it had made all of them, the whole family, closer than before.

Anna smiled as she placed some toddler puffs in front of Kendall who grabbed them greedily with her cubby baby fingers. "My sweet little girl," Kendall glanced up at her making a kiss face and then shoved a puff in her mouth. Anna giggled and Joe walked into the room. Since Anna had told him she had a brother and of the whole situation which was just earlier in the day, Joe hadn't said much to her and was a bit pouty. "Joe you have to talk to me."

"Anna, I can't believe you would keep this from me." He picked up his IPad and was glancing at it hardly paying attention to his wife. Anna sighed and walked towards him. "Joe, I didn't want to get you spun up."

Joe didn't want to admit it but he was hurt more than anything else, "Ok." He was afraid to say much more.

Anna laid her head on his shoulder as she watched Kendall eating puffs while playing with a doll. "Honey, I am sorry. I am telling you now. Nancy is gathering more info, I still haven't decided on whether or not to contact him."

Joe sighed and pulled her in his arms, "I love you. Please trust me with things like this from now on." Anna smiled and kissed him as she slowly straddled him, "I love you Joseph Hardy." She started kissing him passionately and his hands roamed on her body above the clothes. Finally he managed to break the heated kiss, "baby, our child is in the room. Let's not scar her."

Anna giggled and glanced at their beautiful baby girl, "tonight then." She kissed his cheek and slid into the floor playing with Kendall, "I can't believe she is almost one. Ready for the party this weekend?"

Joe nodded and smiled, "of course." He quickly joined his girls to join in on playing with Kendall. Kendall was almost a year old and her brown hair was starting to have a red tint to her light brown hair that had a bit of a wave to it. She had the Drew green eyes and Anna was certain she would break a lot of little boys' hearts.


	2. Chapter 2

Nancy and Frank walked in the side door of Anna and Joe's house. She laughed as she saw Joe in a floral apron. "Real cute, Joe," Frank said between fits of laughter. Joe turned and gave him a half smile, "hey now, this is what real men wear."

Anna stopped what she was doing at the countertop and smiled at them both and hugging them. "Yay, you are here. I have missed you."

"We have only been gone a couple of days," Joe said rolling his eyes. Frank hit Joe's arm, "food ready yet?"

Anna spoke up quickly, "it will be a little while, go to the study and do your business talk I know you are dying to do. Nan, can keep me company." Joe quickly threw the apron on the countertop and the guys retreated to the study. Nancy laughed and turned to Kendall that was sitting in her highchair by the kitchen table. "Look how big you are getting." Kendall keep ding the kiss face at her Aunt as Nancy smothered her in kisses. Anna popped the roast she was cooking into the oven and turned to Nancy smiling, "how are you feeling?" Anna sat down across from Nancy at the table handing Kendall her sippy cup.

"So ready to give birth."

"I wish I could say I knew it what it felt like towards the end, but this little girl was just too impatient."

Nancy laughed, "Consider that a blessing."

"Maybe, I will know next time around."

"Next time? You aren't now are you?"

"No, not yet." Anna quickly held up her hand as Nancy was about to say something, "no we aren't trying. I would like to wait a while."

"Understandable, we could just alternate every other year." Both girls started laughing, once they calmed down a bit Nancy spoke, "I have some info on your brother, I can email it to you Monday."

Anna nodded and bit her bottom lip, "let's take a weekend off from all of it." Nancy nodded in agreement.

It was Saturday and Anna was running around trying to get the house finished with birthday décor. Joe walked into the backyard. Luckily it was warm although it was the last day of August. Kendall's birthday was September 9th but Nancy was due on the 12th. Anna had did an outstanding job there was round tables set up in the backyard each one had a different shade of pink tablecloth. In the center of the tables were white hydrangea centerpieces with fabric metal butterflies and ladybugs. There were streamers of different shades of pink hanging on the trees, along with flower, ladybug, and pink balloons scattered about. Joe sighed as he watched her boss the catering people to a long table setup.

"It's only our family and a few friends, isn't this overboard." Joe hugged his wife behind as the baker placed a two tier cake that was covered in butterflies, flowers, and ladybugs on the round table with finger garden themed food on either side. He had to hand it to his wife she did stick with her theme. Anna turned and kissed Joe, "I want it to be perfect. The photographer should be here in a bit to try to get some photos before the party. Could you go dress Kendall?"

Joe sighed, "A photographer, why?"

"I don't want anyone to have to worry about taking photos, besides they will be picture perfect. Now it's a cute little pink tutu dress on her changing table." She pushed Joe towards the door and he gave her a quick peck then he ducked into the house.

"Sweetie, this looks amazing." Anna turned and smiled at Laura and Fenton hugging them both. "Thanks, I want it to be perfect."

"It does. So, where do the presents go?" Laura asked Anna pointing to Fenton who was juggling at least ten presents. Anna pointed to a table and placed them down and looked around, "it does look great. I will be back."

"Where are you going?"

"Oh more presents in the car." Fenton replied while he headed back to their car. Laura started looking around taking everything in, "Beautiful, what can I do to help?"

"Oh nothing, just relax Laura. Go get a glass of lemonade or tea. I think it's long overdue for all of us."

"I don't want to enjoy this peace too much that's when something usually starts happening."

Anna smiled, she would laugh but she knew it to be too true and it had worried her that nothing was happening. Laura went to get something to drink. "You need to relax yourself." A deep male voice said from behind, Anna jumped and turned. "Biff you scared me." She said while placing her hand over her chest.

"Sorry, you do need to relax. I told you I will keep you safe."

Anna was having a hard time adjusting and she seconded guess everyone new that came into their lives. She was paranoid and anyone around them she wanted background checks. Biff managed to keep an eye on them and work with Fenton on the security branch. Anna was so thankful that he and George was still living in the garage apartment. She could sleep better at night. Joe and Biff had managed to help Anna some with this issue some but she still needed a lot of help.

"I know, Biff."

Biff placed his hand on her shoulder, "Is there anything you need me to do?"

"You are supposed to be off duty." Anna gave him a slight wink. Biff never considered himself off duty. "You and George relax and mingle." He nodded and quickly returned back to George's side. Joe came out with Kendall who was dressed in pink. Everyone thought she was adorable; the photographer took some photos before everyone else arrived.

Nancy was holding her niece the party was in full swing. Frank quickly stepped beside her, "Nan, let me hold her. You should be resting." Nancy rolled her eyes at him and Kendall retch for her Uncle all while giving the kiss face. Frank pushed her curly hair behind her ear it was getting closer to a strawberry dirty blonde more than anything. "My sweet little niece got showered in too many presents. So many toys, guess I will have to spend more time playing with you." Kendall giggled as Frank tickled her.

Nancy smiled at the two while rubbing her stomach, "you will make a wonderful father." Frank gave her a true Hardy grin and placed a kiss on her lips as the photographers quickly snap a photo. Anna smiled as she saw the moment captured; she would definitely have to frame it for them. Anna smiled as everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves it was a perfect day. "Cake time, everyone," she announced and Frank handed Kendall off to Joe.

Anna lit the 1 shaped candle, even it was pink and sparkly, Joe held Kendall up who started sticking her fingers in the cake. Everyone started singing Happy Birthday and Joe helped Kendall blew out the candle. Then Kendall took two fistfuls of cake and everyone laughed.

* * *

**Reviews please, a little fluff before we get into all the suspense :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Anna threw the phone on the couch and scoop Kendall up blowing raspberries on her stomach. The little girl made some noises and tried to push her mom's face away while giggling. Joe walked into the room and threw some file folders on the table and kissed Anna's cheek, "my two beautiful girls."

Kendall quickly sit up, "da da" She kept reaching for Joe till he scooped her up placing kisses on her face all over. Anna smiled at them, "How was work?" Joe opened his arm. Anna quickly lay against him, as Kendall sat on his lap babbling away. "Old case from a few years ago, the guy is coming up on parole. I'm reviewing everything before I have to go before them."

"Oh?" She said glancing at him. Joe pecked her lips, "It is actually more of Frank and Nancy's case but I was on it some. Nancy was having contractions this morning so I told Frank I would do it."

Anna quickly jumped up, "What?"

"Calm down, she still has a ways to go when they get closer Frank will call us."

"I'm texting them now."

Joe laughed watching her grab her phone typing fast on the touch screen. "Dinner plans?"

"I'm making stuffed chicken wrapped in prosciutto and couscous."

"You have been watching cooking shows again haven't you."

"Guilty, but I better get to work."

"How long?"

"I did prep work earlier, so not long." Anna jumped up giving Joe and Kendall kisses. She grabbed her phone and went into the kitchen to start dinner. Joe leaned back and relaxed with Kendall on his lap turning on the TV to _Sofia the First_. It immediately caught Kendall's attention as she leaned against her dad absorbed in the show. "Good old Disney channel." Joe muttered to himself and grabbed his phone to scan emails.

After they enjoyed dinner, Joe gave Kendall a bath and tucked her into bed. Anna was in the study answering work emails. Joe leaned against the door frame into the office, "how is the new president at Grant doing?"

"I have to say we found a gem. She is doing a brilliant job and things are back on track and very profitable. I was looking over some publishing emails."

Joe took a seat in front of the desk, "Everything ok?"

"I think so just a few issues with a new book deal."

Joe's phone started ringing and he quickly answered it, "Hello… yes, we will be there as soon as possible… breath… okay remember to breath." Joe looked at his wife who had her eyebrow raised at him. "Frank on the phone, Nan is getting real close."

Anna jumped up and grabbed her phone and spun around, "who can I call to watch Kendall?"

"George or Biff maybe?"

Anna bit her bottom lip, "Biff needs to go with us but Kendall needs him here but we have a security system." She was muttering to herself but Joe heard every word. "Baby, we have been over this. You are safe. Kendall is safe. We are all safe, whether Biff is there or not."

Anna nodded and went to the intercom near the doorway and pressed a button, "Biff, sorry to bother you." She was biting her bottom lip waiting for him to respond. Joe mouthed, 'I will go get us some shoes and comfy clothes.' Anna nodded as Biff spoke through the intercom, "What's up?"

"Nan's in labor, would you mind to stay in the main house in a guest room."

"Sure, be right over."

Anna walked into the family room and Joe handed her yoga legging pants and a sweatshirt. He also had her tall grey button UGG boots. "Thanks, hun. Biff is on his way." Joe nodded and walked into the kitchen. He was already in sweatpants and sweatshirt.

In no time, Biff and George was hand in hand giggling walking into the house. Anna quickly hugged them both, "Thank you. George you want to come with us?"

George let go of Biff, and followed Anna into the family room. Biff went to talk to Joe. George sat down in the oversized chair, "I will just stay here. I don't want to overwhelm Nan."

"I know you just want to spend more time with Biff." Anna winked at her and George gave a small giggle. Anna quickly pulled her sweatshirt on. "How are you two doing? Wedding soon?"

"Not sure. Biff hasn't mentioned it. I don't want to be pushy about it."

"Well you two are so perfect together. He better ask you soon or I will have to hurt him."

George and Anna busted out laughing at the thought of slender Anna trying to take on tall quarterback built Biff. Biff and Joe poked their heads in the family room. "Someone want to let me in on the joke?" Joe asked.

"Nope." Anna said while popping her p.

George smiled at Biff, "just a little secret joke between girls." Anna nodded in agreement. Biff just shook his head, "somehow, I don't think we want to know." The girls giggled and Joe rolled his eyes, "You ready?" Anna nodded as she finished putting on her shoes and hopped over to Joe, "Ready."

Joe looked at Biff and George and got a serious look on his face, "Okay you two, Kendall is asleep and don't wake her with your adult antics." Joe wiggled his eyebrows at that statement, "also we can both be reached on our cells, but it should go smoothly. If she wakes just use the whole organic milk in the fridge and warm it up." George and Biff both nodded and Joe continued as his wife rolled her eyes at him, "We will keep you updated on Nan's and Lizzy's progress. Just use the guestroom near Kendall's room. Kendall loves her pink little blanket with the ribbon tags off the sides. If she wakes up she can't sleep without it. Extra pacifiers in a jar on her dresser and…"

Anna cut him off, "George, you know where everything is right?"

George laughed, "of course, I helped you organized everything."

Anna turned to Joe and raised her eyebrow, "See, they are fine. If they have any issues they can text or call." Joe glanced at them both. Biff laughed, "I never thought I would see the day where Joe lectured and worried about these things."

"So funny, Biff. This will be you one day." Joe glared at him and Anna pulled him out the door into the garage shouting, "just text us, thanks guys."

Anna and Joe quickly rushed into the waiting room at the hospital. Anna smiled and hugged her Uncle Carson. "Hi, how are things going?" Carson was still in his wheelchair but he was slowly getting some movement out of his legs and walking seemed a lot more possible. He smiled at her, "Nan is about to start pushing. Frank's a wreck. Fenton went to get coffee and Laura is with Nan and Frank."

Joe took a seat and Fenton walked into the room with four coffee cups. Joe raised his eyebrow, "expecting us?"

Fenton handed everyone a cup, "I figured you would be here any minute. I knew you couldn't stay away. But who is watching my first grandbaby?"

"Biff and George are, and Joe surprised everyone by lecturing them before we left." Anna quickly said and Carson and Fenton both looked in complete shock while Joe just shrugged, "fatherhood changes you." Everyone laughed.

"Dad, I need to talk to you about this parole case, Tim Halliway." Fenton nodded at Joe and they both retreated to some seats a bit away from Carson and Anna.

Joe glanced at his watch, it read a little after 2am. Anna had fallen asleep leaning against his shoulder, the effects of the coffee had long worn off. Laura walked into the waiting room and Joe stirred Anna and Fenton who had both dozed off. "Elizabeth Anna Hardy, born September 10th, a whopping 8 lbs and 1 oz. She has the Drew eyes and a bit of brown hair."

* * *

**On a roll tonight... A few more chapters of some fluff and then we will finally learn who will be missing! reviews please! Thanks for reading everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4

Anna was rushing around Frank and Nancy's house putting the finishing touches on the nursery that was her and Joe's present to them. It was pink frilly and girly, it was simple and perfect. Anna turned to Joe who was carrying a grey ottoman, "where at?" Anna pointed in front of the grey chair and he quickly placed it where she had instructed.

"Frank said they are leaving the hospital now. Everyone is downstairs."

Anna nodded at Joe. Anna had arranged a welcome home party for Lizzy, a small cake, a banner, some finger food, along with Laura, Fenton, Biff, George, Carson, and Kendall. Unfortunately, Bess was out of town with the boyfriend of the month. Anna and Joe quickly rushed down the stairs and had everyone get ready.

As soon as Frank opened the door for Nancy who was holding a precious bundle of joy, everyone said, "Welcome Home." Nancy and Frank both had huge grins on their faces, as they walked in. Kendall walked quickly to her uncle legs and started babbling reaching for him. Frank placed the carrier and diaper bag down and scooped up his niece. "Kendall say hello to your cousin, Lizzy."

Frank held Kendall near Lizzy and she quickly placed her hand on her little cousin. Nancy smiled, "baby. Your cousin, Lizzy." Kendall giggled and everyone quickly gathered around the baby.

Anna held her niece and namesake, her and Nancy was sitting on the back screened in porch. Everyone had left and Kendall was playing with some blocks beside Nancy. Joe and Frank were off discussing some past case. Anna smiled at Nancy, "motherhood agrees with you Nan."

"Well, it agrees with both of us."

"You know I think Lizzy looks a lot like Kendall did. Maybe they will look similar."

"You know, I thought the same thing. They will both be beautiful girls who will break a lot of hearts."

"With dads, who will break a lot of legs."

Nancy and Anna both laughed and Kendall stood up and started reaching for her mom. Anna smiled at her. Nancy placed her on her lap, "Kendall, I bet you can't wait for Lizzy to get older. You both might cause a lot of trouble."

"God help us, if they decide to solve crimes."

"Oh lord." Nancy replied while tickling Kendall.

Anna tiptoed out of Kendall's room and sighed, it was a Sunday afternoon, a few weeks after Elizabeth's homecoming. Anna found Joe in the study, "het are you still working on that case?"

"Yeah."

"Why all of this for a parole case?"

Joe sighed as Anna plopped in a chair placing the baby monitor on the desk. "This guy was pretty brutal."

"Apparently not too bad if he is out for parole."

"He got luck. He hired one of the best lawyers. He tortured Frank and almost blew up him and Nan."

"What?"

"Calm down this was years ago when you and Nan were still in college. He had a drug smuggling operation. He really was quite successful until we came along."

"Where you involved much? How did you all get involved?"

"Well, Nancy knew a girl who had a brother killed who was working for the store that was a cover-up for the smuggling. Confused yet?" Anna shook her head no and Joe continued, "He had a few stores and was loaded. I was involved quite a bit but Nancy went undercover working in one of the shops. Frank didn't have to act much he played her boyfriend and hung around a lot. They were found out. I was sort of monitoring the situation digging from the outside while they were both trying to get to the inside."

Anna nodded absorbing the information. It amazed her how much trouble they always got into. Luckily it usually worked out in their favor. "When is the court date?"

"Tomorrow."

"It will be fine, can we enjoy the Sunday afternoon?"

"What would you like to do, Mrs. Hardy?"

"Movie? Kendall is asleep."

"Sure go pick one out and I will be in there shortly."

Anna hopped up to go pick a movie while Joe looked through a few things and slowly put up the files and papers and joined his wife.

It was Monday evening, Anna and George was chatting in the family room while Kendall was playing. George wiggled her ring finger as Anna smiled, "Oh George, we get to wedding plan." George moaned, "You know I don't want anything flashy, honestly I want to be engaged a while."

Anna pouted slightly, "Biff did a wonderful job at picking out the ring." George nodded in agreement. Both girls heard the garage door slammed, Anna shouted, "Honey?"

Joe walked into the room and scooped up Kendall kissing her all over, "Hi girls."

"How did it go?" Anna asked and George held up her finger, "Biff and I are engaged."

Joe sat down next to Anna on the sofa and kissed her, "Bad." He turned to George, "congrats, when is the big day?"

"Not for a while and what went bad?"

"Had court on a case."

Anna rubbed Joe's leg and George made an O with her mouth, "outcome?"

"He is out on parole."

"Maybe he has changed."

"I hope so."


	5. Chapter 5

The holidays had come and gone, well all but one. Things had been quiet just a few easy cases, and everyone was thankful to enjoy the holidays in peace. Halloween both girls dressed up as princesses, Thanksgiving involved way too much yummy food and was hosted by Joe and Anna, and Christmas involved tons of presents especially two spoiled rotten little girls.

It was almost New Years, and Anna had insisted everyone go to the city, although, it was only Biff, George, Frank, Nancy, Bess, her new boyfriend Michael, Joe, Anna, and the two hardy girls. They were currently all relaxing in the apartment at Grant Enterprises.

Anna and Nancy were in the kitchen with their daughters talking to Ms. Miller. "Are you sure you don't mind watching them both tonight?" Anna questioned. Ms. Miller placed some yogurts puffs down on Kendall's highchair. "Of course we will be fine. You guys go enjoy the city."

"See, Anna. Let's go to Time Square."

"Nan wouldn't we be more comfortable here, we can see the ball drop from the window."

"No, we have never done this before. Come on, before we have dozens of children running around."

"Dozen?"

"Well between all of us, yes. Hopefully George and Biff get married and start popping them out."

"Hey now!" George called as she joined them. Nancy and Anna grinned at her. Anna turned to Ms. Miller, "Looks like you will have them tonight, as long as you are sure?"

"Of course I am, you let me know before you leave and give me the run down. I use to watch you when you were little I'm sure I can handle two babies."

Anna laughed as Ms. Miller went to her area of the penthouse. Nancy smiled at George, "we are all going to Time Square, unless you and Biff decide to tie the knot instead."

"No, sorry much to everyone's disappointment, but I will consider next New Year's." George said with a wink.

Anna walked into the master bedroom and walked over to the nightstand picking up a file folder reading it for the hundredth time. A voice startled her out of her thinking, "are you ever going to do anything?"

Anna looked at Joe and put the file folder down, "I don't know if I want too."

"Baby, we have weeks of his activity in there. He is your half-brother."

Anna glanced at a few of the pictures attached inside the folder, the guy had green brown eyes, brown hair, he seemed fairly tall, but the thing that held her back the most from meeting him was how much he looked like Kyle. Anna cringed at just the thought of him after everything he did to them all last year. "But.."

"I know he looks similar to Kyle but why won't you consider meeting him."

Anna nodded and looked through his information. He lived in Pittsburgh, PA. He had a normal job, well in a way, he was a reporter for a local paper. He seemed fairly successful and normal. Anna lay back on the bed and groaned. Joe smiled at her, "don't worry about it this year. Let's get ready for tonight."

"So funny, this year is almost over."

"I know but let's just enjoy tonight and not worry about anything else but friends, family and fun."

Anna laughed and quickly went to pick out an outfit for the evening in Time Square.

Everyone laughed and walked into Grant Enterprise building, it was about 2am and they partied in the New Year. Nancy's idea of enjoying Time Square was perfect; everyone got to enjoy a night of being young and childless. As soon as they entered the building Biff looked at Joe and Frank, "where is the security guard?"

Joe and Frank looked around the lobby; the building constantly had at least one guard behind the desk that had cameras all over the building. The building was locked after hours you need a keycard and code to get in. This was odd not seeing anyone.

Frank and Biff rushed behind the desk and noticed the big burly guard had blood dripping out of his mouth on the floor. Biff looked up at Joe, while the women and Michael were just standing there, "stay there." Joe raised an eyebrow and Biff continued, "The guard is gone."

Biff quickly started scanning the cameras throughout the building and when he noticed the penthouse's door was ajar he cursed. Frank and Joe quickly caught on to what was going on. After some discussion they all decided to call the cops and go up to the penthouse all of them together.

As soon as they all walked into the room, they heard Kendall crying. Anna went to rush up the stairs, "hold it," Joe called to her. She froze and spot and turned, "our daughter is crying." Joe nodded, "stay here I will go to her." Anna glared at him but stayed put as Joe ran up the stairs.

Nancy and Frank were in a discussion and finally both of them darted up the stairs. Biff found Ms. Miller unconscious in the kitchen floor. Within minutes everyone heard Nancy scream upstairs as Joe had just entered the kitchen with Kendall. Joe handed Kendall to Anna and rushed back up the stairs.

* * *

**sorry it's a little short! But why is Nancy screaming? Who could have done this? So excited about writing and posting the next chapter. reviews please**


	6. Chapter 6

Joe rushed into the room to find Nancy and Frank shaking and on the verge of losing it, "what happened?"

Frank replied in a shaky voice, "Lizzy is missing." Joe quickly looked in the crib and curse when he saw a note, _Got your attention? Now think about all you have done. _Nancy was in hysterical in Frank's arms. Joe quickly yelled for Biff came rushing into the room.

"Are you okay Nan?" Biff asked trying to get a handle on the situation. Nancy was double over in the floor in tears. Frank was trying desperately to console her. Biff raised an eyebrow while Bess' new boyfriend walked into the room, "the girls are downstairs Ms. Miller is in pretty bad shape. The police are in the elevator along with a medic team." He froze when Joe raised his hand to get him to shut up.

Biff and Joe were studying the crib. Everything seemed to be in place, the only thing missing was Elizabeth's blanket she slept with and her stuff teddy and her little security blanket that both stayed in her crib while she slept. The note was in the center of the crib and both Biff and Joe seemed to be in agreement on not touching it.

Michael frowned, "what can I do to help?"

Joe turned and looked at him, "Can you show the police up here as soon as they walk through the door and please watch the girls downstairs."

He nodded and quickly walked out of the room. Joe bent down in front of Nancy and Frank, "I promise you we will figure this out."

"Think of all you done?" Frank muttered in a shaky emotional voice, "It has to be someone we have sent away."

Joe bit his lip, "there was that recent parole case but that just seems too easy this soon."

"Agreed." Frank muttered and Nancy just clung to him like he was her lifeline. Joe couldn't even imagine, and he had to admit they were handling it better than he would handle it.

Joe quickly pulled out his cell phone from his back pocket as Biff was talking to the police who was just now coming in the room. Joe tried calling his dad but there was no answer. He quickly sent his dad a text

_Elizabeth is missing. We need you, Dad._

Joe excused himself to check on the girls downstairs. He saw the paramedics helping Ms. Miller and he saw Anna tightly holding Kendall she gave him a questioning look, "what's going on upstairs?"

George and Bess quickly gathered around them and George raised her eyebrow, "where is Biff?"

"Why did Nan scream?" Bess questioned. Joe sighed and took a deep breath, "Elizabeth is missing."

"What," all the girls said at once and Michael walked up to them, "they are taking Ms. Miller to the hospital now. I told them we would be there in a bit to check up on her."

Joe nodded and mumbled, "thanks." He nodded and Bess started sobbing into his chest. Michael took her off to the side. Joe noticed Anna was holding a sleeping Kendall tighter and George seemed totally stunned. "There was a note left, we think someone from the past that Nancy and Frank put away is behind it. George you want to check on them." She nodded and rushed upstairs.

Joe sat down and took Kendall in his arms, "Anna, it will be okay."

"You don't know that. Poor Lizzy." Anna broke down in tears. Joe shifted Kendall in his arms and put an arm around Anna and drew her close to his body. "we will find her." Joe phone vibrated in his pocket, it was his dad.

Text between Joe and Fenton

**_What is going on? Missing?_**

_We all went out for New Years, Kendall is fine, Security guard downstairs dead, Ms. Miller at hospital, Elizabeth gone with a note_

**_I'm on my way_**

_Dad, it's someone they put away judging by the note, bring case files from everyone that is paroled all old cases that Frank and Nan was involved in. _

**_Got it, your mom and Aunt are coming. I will call Carson. Is Frank and Nan okay?_**

_Handling it better than I would, Nan is hysterical. Anna is a nervous wreck, Biff in work mode, everyone else trying to console Nan. Frank is in a daze. Anna said she would have a plane waiting for you at the airport. _

**_Damn it. Joe you have to be the level headed one right now. Keep everyone focused on something._**

_On it dad. Just hurry._

**_Be there soon._**

The dawn was breaking and Fenton was in New York along with Laura, and the police had stayed for hours getting as much information, clues, evidence. Nancy had cried herself to sleep and Frank was a wreck. Anna wouldn't take her eyes off Kendall. Joe and Biff were busy looking for some clue as to what this guy looked like, looking at the security footage over and over.

Laura walked into Anna's room and noticed she was still awake with the TV playing softly and Kendall was fast asleep on what would be Joe's side of the bed. She sat down on the edge near Kendall and rubbed her back, "Are you okay?"

Anna looked up at her with tear stained eyes, "it's my fault."

"What? How?"

"I have cursed this whole family."

"Sweetie, you haven't. This has nothing to do with your parents' murder, with everything that happened last year. This is Nan and Frank's past haunting them."

Anna lay her head back down on the pillow, "how can any of us trust anyone?"

"You have to trust in the good of people. This will all work out it has to. Try to sleep. There is so many people here that nothing will happen. You are both safe."

Anna nodded and yawned and drifted off to sleep almost instantly. Laura stayed for a while but then quietly walked out of the room. She walked downstairs to the dining room that had now become more like a headquarters of sorts. Fenton looked up at her and joined her, "you okay?"

"I was just checking on the girls."

"How are they?"

"Nan was asleep in Frank's arms. Frank won't even talk. I'm worried sick."

"He is in shock. Kendall and Anna?"

"Anna finally went to sleep and Kendall has been sleep. God Fenton. I can't imagine our poor grandbabies. Lizzy is god only know where. I can only pray they are taking care of her, and Kendall alone crying for God only know how long. Anna not sleeping and Nan is heartbroken. Frank won't even speak to his own family. Joe is on a damn manhunt." Laura was in tears and Fenton pulled her out of the room and into the living room.

"Darling, we will find our granddaughter. It will be okay."

Laura nodded holding onto Fenton. Fenton took her to a guestroom to let her sleep. He was trying so hard to keep it all together and it wasn't working.


	7. Chapter 7

"LIZZY… Don't… Take me." Nancy was yelling, tossing, and fighting with her sheet while she was sleeping. Frank shook her. She was drench in sweat. "Nan, wake up."

Nancy bolted up in bed and looked around, "was it a dream?"

Frank's heart broke at her words and he longed to be able to say none of it was true. He failed as a father and husband. He was beating himself up. It was his job to protect his family. "No." He hung his head down and Nancy started sobbing. Frank pulled her to his chest and tried to calm her down. He was at a loss for words and he felt like his world just came crashing down.

Joe threw a glass against the wall as it broke and shattered. Biff came running into the room, "What the hell?"

Joe practically had steam coming out of his ears. He scowled at Biff, "it has to be here somewhere."

"Joe, if you don't calm down it will only make matters worse."

"I can't bear to see everyone like this."

"I know but we will figure it out. Go rest with Anna and Kendall for a while."

Joe was hesitant but he finally nodded and walked off as his father came back into the dining room and gave Joe and Biff an odd look. Biff waited till Joe was out of earshot, "we have to find Lizzy soon. Who knows what this sick bastard is capable of."

Fenton sighed and sat down in one of the chairs at the table that had case files scattered all over. He glanced at the walls that was covered in a grid of post its. They were trying desperately to figure this out, and he knew the police would keep him in the loop since he had a few friends in the department.

They had ruled out some of the most recent parole cases but there were still too many cases to review. Fenton knew they had to get a better handle on the situation and he felt helpless as he watched his family fall apart.

Joe saw George and Bess in the kitchen, "how is Ms. Miller?" Bess handed him a cup of coffee. Joe nodded his thanks and George spoke up, "She is stable. She should be fine. Anna refuses to leave the house but later on today Bess and I will go see her."

Joe nodded and Michael walked into the room and wrapped Bess in his arms holding her, "Joe, how are things?" Joe wasn't sure how to take this guy, he seemed friendly and helpful but Joe had limited what he told him. "Eh," was all Joe said in reply. Michael nodded taking Bess out of the room.

George gave Joe a suspicious look, "what was with that?"

Joe quickly looked around to make sure they were out of earshot, "We just met the guy, George. I don't want to discuss the whole situation with him."

"Oh."

"The past 24 hours have been too eventful. I wish this was all a dream."

"Joe, are you ok? You have seemed so strong but are you really okay?"

"No, my wife wants to hire two security guards for every person. She could barely go to sleep, and won't take her eyes off Kendall. She is have night terrors, and is worried sick about Lizzy. Frank will hardly talk and if he does it usually only to Nan. I have never seen him so broken. Nan is just completely broken."

"Biff won't stop till he finds her. None of you will let anything happen to anyone else."

Joe nodded at George and gave her a hug, "have you got any sleep?"

"I'm fine, Joe. You have more important people to worry about."

"Don't you dare say that, you are family."

"Anna really has changed you Joe. Go on and try to rest for a while." Joe nodded and walked to his room.

Nancy threw a chair across their room, "why us?" Frank tried to restrain her. Nancy's mood was all over the place and at the moment it was anger. Nancy fought and thrashed against his arms, "why did Kendall get taken."

Frank dropped his arms. He was stunned, shocked, at Nancy's statement. "You don't mean that."

Nancy turned and faced him. Frank hardly recognized her, her face and eyes were red from all the tears and she looked haunted and devastated. "Yes I do."

"That is our goddaughter and our niece. After going through this how could you even say that?"

"Just leave me alone, Frank. This is your fault."

Frank left as he heard Nancy throw stuff around the room. He was heartbroken, how could she blame him. Although, he knew it was someone from their past, and it could be his fault. He walked to the dining room and saw Biff and his dad working through case files. The dining room was a disaster, paper everywhere, folders, post it all over the walls, and Frank was grateful that they all cared that much.

"What's the progress?" Frank asked and everyone turned to him and Fenton spoke, "are you sure you want to get involved?"

"Nan is now blaming me, and I need the distraction. I need to help find my daughter."

Biff handed him some folders and they began to catch him up to speed.

Nancy busted into Anna and Joe's room yelling, "What makes my daughter so special, why not Kendall too?"

Anna was wide-eyed and looked frighten and Kendall started crying. Joe quickly stepped in front of them, "Nan, just calm down."

"Why aren't you helping?"

"I have been. I was trying to get some sleep."

"The hell you are. You are up here with your perfect COMPLETE family."

Joe pushed Anna who was holding Kendall into the bathroom that was attached to the bedroom. Once they were in there with the door closed, Joe tried to get close to Nancy, "You are my family. Elizabeth is my family. I want her back to make it complete."

Frank rushed in the room and grabbed Nancy right as she was getting ready to throw a lamp. "Baby, calm down please."

Nancy struggled and finally she went limped and started crying. "I want her back. I need her back." Frank tried to sooth her but he was struggling himself. Joe went over to them and held them both, "I promise you, I want her found."

Anna and Kendall walked out of the bathroom, "Nancy, how can you think or say that?"

Nancy straightened and Frank stood beside her, "Imagine if you were me."

"Nancy as much as we all went through last year, how can you say we are complete without Elizabeth here."

Nancy lunged forward but Frank grabbed her. Joe leapt in front of his wife and daughter. "Frank, get her out of here. I don't know what she is capable of."

Laura came rushing into the room at that moment and quickly realized what was going on, "Frank, you three need to talk. Let me take Nancy ." Everyone nodded and Laura held Nancy who was so distraught and led her out of the room, "Nan, your dad just got here. Come on you should talk to him."

* * *

**Poor Nan and Frank... I'm really enjoying writing this story... hope everyone is enjoying! Reviews please :) Thanks everyone**


	8. Chapter 8

Joe walked into the kitchen to see George with a to go coffee cup and Anna feeding Kendall and Biff sitting beside her. "Hi."

Biff looked up at him and nodded. Anna just continued feeding Kendall. George turned around, "I'm getting ready to go to the hospital and check on Ms. Miller. Anna, are you sure you don't want to go?"

"Honestly, I don't want to leave Kendall and it isn't safe."

Biff looked at Joe and Joe sighed, "You can't stay in a house forever."

"I am safe here and so is Kendall."

"How the hell do you figure that?" Joe was on the verge of yelling. He had enough of everything from everyone.

"I hired more security early this morning."

Joe threw a plate of pancakes against the wall, as it shattered and food went everywhere, "Are you kidding me without asking me?"

Biff quickly stepped in front of Joe as Anna yelled, "I'm sorry it's my building and I want to protect my daughter."

"YOURS? OURS?"

Biff dragged Joe out of the room quickly before it escalated into something more, "Joe, you have to get a hold of yourself. This isn't solving anything. Go with George to the hospital and I will stay here with Anna."

Joe huffed as George appeared, "We are leaving. You owe Anna big time she is in tears." Joe pulled Joe out the door before he had time to say anything. Biff sighed to join Anna.

Joe walked into the hospital room with George to see a badly bruise Ms. Miller. As soon as she saw them she started crying, "I'm so sorry."

George held the lady's hand, "Oh no, no one is blaming you."

"I can't imagine how everyone is taking it. Kendall is ok? It was just Elizabeth taken?"

George nodded and the lady sobbed even harder. Joe sat beside her, "No one is blaming you. We just want to find Lizzy. I hate to ask you but what happened?"

Ms. Miller sniffled and nodded, "I understand, dear. I was making a bottle for Lizzy, she woke up hungry. Kendall was fast asleep. I didn't even get to make the bottle." She started crying again.

"Shhh, it's okay," George said rubbing the lady's arm.

"So you didn't see anything?" Joe asked with his eyebrows raised.

"I'm sorry, Joe. I didn't see anyone or anything. I just remember being grabbed and hearing two male voices and everything went black."

"What were they talking about?"

"They weren't speaking English."

"Did you recognize the language?"

"It almost sounded Russian."

Joe nodded and grabbed the lady's hand and gave it a small squeeze, "Do you need anything? Anna and I are making sure you receive the best care."

"No, dear. Tell Anna I'm sorry and I love her. I'm sure this is bringing up memories for the girls."

Joe and George gave each other a questioning look. George gave the lady a smile, "what do you mean memories?"

"Oh dear, she hasn't told you? When she was about 6, she and Nancy were at the park with Kendall. I remember it so well, because it wasn't very often that Nancy was around. They wandered a little too far and a man grabbed Anna and tried to grab Nancy but Nancy knew better. She about screamed the park down. The man quickly ran away. After that security was heighted and I don't think Nancy ever came back after that."

Joe and George mouthed form an O, it explained why Nancy and Anna were practically beating themselves up. Nancy had shut down and was so broken hearted, and Anna just wanted more security it made a little more sense.

Frank walked into the foyer and saw suitcases by the door. He didn't understand and as soon as he turned around he saw Nancy, "What is going on?"

"I'm leaving."

Frank didn't understand and he knew his face was contorting into an odd expression, "what?"

"I'm not staying here. This place is toxic. Dad is waiting for me in a hotel room. I will look for our daughter and I will find her even if it's the last thing I do."

Anna walked in and she had heard Nancy, "Nan, please don't go I have tripled security. The dining room has become a war room and everyone is trying to figure this out."

Nancy turned to Anna. "Shut up. Triple security? Where was that when my daughter got kidnapped? I will be here during the day only to help look through cases. This place is TOXIC. The whole damn Grant name is posion."

Anna was stunned she didn't know what to say to fix the situation, "I know you are hurting sissy. I do. I can't imagine. I will hire whoever I have too. I will do whatever it takes to get Elizabeth back to you and Frank, to all of us."

"Don't call me sissy. You are nothing to me."

Frank was beyond shocked, these two girls were so close it was almost like they were twins. "Nan, you don't mean that."

"You are nothing to me too Hardy."

Anna was in tears and just fell to the floor and Frank felt like he had been hit with a truck. "I love you, Nancy. She isn't just your daughter. She is mine too."

"Frank, I'm leaving and I don't want you coming. Stay here with your family."

"They are your family too."

"Goodbye." Nancy picked up her suitcases and left. Frank was at a lost he turned to see Anna crying so hard she could barely catch her breath. She was starting to gasp and grab her throat. Frank rushed to her side and Biff came into the foyer, "what the hell is all the yelling about?" As soon as he saw Anna and the tears running down Frank's face, "what happened?"

Frank couldn't even help Anna, he could hardly move. He couldn't speak. Biff quickly sat down and grabbed Anna, "You have to breathe. Calm down."

Anna was struggling to get her emotions under control. She felt like a part of her died. Finally she started gasping for breath and Biff rubbed her back, "that's it breathe. You are safe. Everything will be okay." Finally Anna was sobbing and breathing. Biff turned to Frank, "Are you okay?"

Frank shook his head no, and stood up and walked away. Biff looked back at Anna, "What happened?"

"Nan left us all. It's all my fault and I don't know what to do. We have to find Elizabeth. What do you need to help more?"

"Anna, we are doing all we can. I honestly don't think there is anything else you can do. Unless you plan on hiring every investigator on the east coast," Biff looked at Anna and quickly added, "That was an attempt at a joke."

* * *

**Thank you all for the reviews and the support! I hope you enjoy this chapter... :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Nancy was in tears as she quickly got into the taxi. She was breaking her own heart but she thought it might protect them in the long run. She knew what she had to do. The only thing she could think about in this moment was her daughter. She had got a phone call early in the morning although the voice was distorted they made a bargain with her, she was to meet them at Central Park. She was trading herself for her daughter. If she did what she was told they would drop Elizabeth off at Grant Enterprises.

Carson wheeled into the dining room, "any progress?"

Frank and Anna whipped around stunned to see him. Frank blurted out, "what the hell?"

Carson gave him an odd look and Anna quickly added to that, "Nancy said she was leaving and you were waiting in a hotel room."

"This is the first I have heard about it."

"Damn it, Nan." Anna yelled and stormed out to go get her security to look for her. Frank sighed and Carson said, "Will someone please inform me what my daughter has done now?"

"She lied to us and I don't know why."

Biff quickly stepped off the elevator and entered the room holding something, "Frank, come here."

Frank rushed over to Biff to see his beautiful baby girl wrapped in a blanket. He quickly grabbed her and kissed her face, "Oh Lizzy, you are okay." Biff looked grim and Carson wheeled over, "Where is Nan, she will be so excited."

Biff handed Carson a note that still had a safety pin attached to it.

_Thank Nancy for the return of your precious Elizabeth. Since Nancy was such a good girl and followed direction so I took her on a field trip to your stomping grounds. So will Anna play mommy and wife to 2 kids and 2 Hardy Boys?_

_ A mystery you can't solve tsk tsk_

Carson was pale and just passed the note to Frank who was talking softly to his daughter checking to make sure she was okay, "Frank read this, besides I want to hold my granddaughter." He handed Elizabeth over to Carson and read the note. The more he read the more upset he got, how dare Nancy do this to him, but at the same times Elizabeth was safe. Biff grabbed the paper before he could crumble it and when ran into the foyer, "security said Elizabeth was dropped off in the lobby." She froze when she saw Biff, Carson, and Frank. She rushed to her Uncle who was still holding Elizabeth. "May I hold her?"

Carson passed her Elizabeth and she covered her in kisses, "We got to tell Nan." Frank looked at her and was almost in tears, "Nancy traded herself and whoever is behind this took her to Bayport. Anna was shocked, "Joe and George are on their way back. I will call to get the plane ready. Biff can you tell everyone a family meeting in the war room. I also want the head of the building security here." Biff nodded and went off to do his job. Anna looked at Frank, "go put Lizzy in Kendall's crib, the two of them can sleep together. Aunt T is in there with her." He nodded and took Elizabeth up the stairs.

Within two hours everyone was gathered in the dining room. Anna was standing in front of everyone pacing. She had enough of people pushing her and her family around, and she was going to come out of this fighting. "Okay, Todd and Biff, I want security heightened. This building needs to be completely safe at all hours, Todd. I also want you to get me everything from yesterday, I don't care how little or insignificant it seems. I want tapes, visitor logs. I even want to know who was or wasn't in the building working."

"Of course, Mrs. Hardy, I will go right now and take care of it. Expect it all tonight."

"Thank you Todd, and hire more security. I want the best." He nodded and quickly left the penthouse. Her family and friends could only chuckle she was in CEO business woman mode, and they hardly saw it. Joe had seen it enough to know she meant business. "Biff, I want everyone to have at least one security person with them at all times. I want our family completely protected."

"Anna, isn't that a little much?" Fenton spoke up. Anna turned to him, "Okay, I will compromise. Open to suggestions."

"I want Elizabeth and Kendall to each have one." Frank quickly said and Joe nodded in agreement and added, "let's also have the girls with one."

"That's sounds okay to me. The jet is waiting on us to leave."

Gertrude spoke up, "Anna, sweetie, I will stay behind with Ms. Miller. She and I have become such good friends. I don't want to leave her. She is being release tomorrow."

Bess quickly spoke up, "Michael and I will stay and help them."

Anna nodded at them, "that's fine with me. We will leave two bodyguards here with you."

Laura spoke up, "I really think it's important we stay together."

"We can stay at mine and Anna's house. The dining room there can be the new war room." Joe was trying to make a joke but he couldn't even make a good one.

Fenton quickly spoke up and stood up beside Anna, "This is a good idea. You have enough room and your house has good security now. I think that keeping everyone together eliminates some of the threat."

"We have our game plan, let's all pack." Anna said and everyone hurried to gather their things. Bess said to them, "We will start getting all these files and notes packed."

Anna and George looked at Bess and added, "we will be back to help once we pack."

They were all on the airplane minus Michael, Bess, and Gertrude they were all staying in the city with Ms. Miller. Fenton, Biff and Frank were closer to the front of the plane still going through files. Bess, George, and Anna had taken an hour to make sure the war room was organized and put in boxes so that they would easily unpack it in Joe and Anna's dining room. Laura and George were watching the girls.

Joe smiled at his wife was curled in the back of the airplane on her Ipad, "baby, what you doing?"

"Dealing with security issues, trying to get the entire camera feed together for you guys."

Joe took a seat beside her and took her Ipad out of her hand, "I need to talk to you about something Ms. Miller told me."

"What?"

"She said you were almost kidnapped when Nancy and you were in Central Park."

"I don't remember that, Joe."

"She said you were both at the park with your mom, Central Park. Nancy screamed so much, they didn't get you. After that Nancy stopped visiting."

Anna's eyebrows scrunched together as she was trying desperately to remember, "I can't remember, and if Nan does she never told me. It would explain how she has been acting. She isn't acting like my Nancy."

"Well, I don't think we should worry about this. Let's focus on who is doing this."

Anna nodded and curled up against Joe and slept.

* * *

**Sorry for skipping around some... wonder who is behind all this? Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	10. Chapter 10

Anna left Kendall's room; she had finally got both girls to sleep. Laura was sitting in a chair in Kendall's room reading a book. They had been home from New York for a few days. They had all fallen into a routine. The four extra security people Anna hired were staying in Biff's apartment. Biff and George were staying in the house, along with Laura, Fenton, Carson, and Frank. Anna was happy to have a full house of family but it broken her heart that Nancy was missing and the circumstances that everyone was together.

Anna plopped down beside George at the kitchen table, "what you doing?"

George had a cup of coffee in her hand it was about ten at night and everyone's sleep schedule was so messed up, "trying to think what I can do to help."

"Aren't we all thinking that?"

George nodded and gave her a cup and said, "Here have some wake up juice."

Anna giggled slightly, "thank you. I assume everyone is in the war room."

George nodded in response. The dining room at Joe and Anna's house had become the new war room. The post-its covered a wall that used to have family photos covering it. It had boxes and files covering the floor. People were constantly coming and going from the house. It was more like Grand Central Station.

Joe walked into the room and kissed his wife and grabbed some leftover pizza, "I just want to find Nancy. This guy is so sick."

"What happened now?" Anna asked while rubbing her husband's back as he sat beside her.

"We got another note."

"And what did it say?" George asked

"Still don't have it figured out. Don't worry Nancy is safe… for now. Let's make this game more interesting." Joe just stopped and they looked at him urging him to go on, "We will start this slow, steal me something that is worth 50 dollars. I have an eye on you."

Anna gasped and George frowned, "well are you going to?"

"You can't, I won't have our daughters whole family behind bars."

Joe shook his head, "There was more detail to the note. That was just the high points. He is naming people to do the task."

"Who was named?" Anna asked quickly while George was just absorbing all the information.

"Dad."

Anna just put her head in her hands on the table mumbling, "sick this is so sick. This bastard."

George asked, "is he going to do it?"

"Of course I will," Fenton walked into the kitchen and went behind Anna and rubbed her back. Joe got up and grabbed him some coffee. "Anna, are you okay?"

Anna looked up at the man who was more like a father than an in-law, "what if you get caught? Why do we have to play this game, I just want Nancy back. We just went through this."

Fenton rubbed her back and Joe handed his dad the coffee cup and sat back down picking Anna up and placing her on his lap while he held her tight, "baby, we will get her back. No one will get caught. I think we have all caught enough criminals to not what to do and not to do."

George chuckled. Fenton nodded, "that's right. It will all work out."

Frank threw a chair across the dining room breaking it. Biff raised his eyebrow looking in dismay at Frank, "is your anger out of the way now? Because it certainly won't bring back your wife and mother of your child."

Frank snarled back, "shut up. Do you not think I want her back, but now we have to jump through hoops? This damn idiot wants us to do God only knows what before I get my wife back." Frank was pacing around the floor, "to make matters worse Nancy acted like she was leaving and done with me. So what the hell am I supposed to think or do?" Frank stopped at the buffet table that was against one of the walls in the dining room. It had several family photos scattered on top of it. There was one with Nancy holding Kendall and beside her was Anna holding Elizabeth, it was over Thanksgiving. Frank had tears streaming down his face; his whole family should be together. The longer as he stared at Nancy so happy the angrier he got. He threw it against the opposite wall and it shattered. He then proceed to throw all the photos off the buffet and began punching the wall crying screaming, "Why"

Everyone came rushing in from the kitchen and Biff was trying to restrain Frank with little luck. Fenton and Joe rush to help, after a few minutes they got him to calm down. However, the dining room look like a tornado hit it. Frank was curled up in the floor sobbing when Laura walked in, "what is going on?" Her eyes widen as she looked around the room. Anna and George were trying to pick up the broken glass and the picture frames.

Biff looked up at her, "he isn't handling this little game well?"

Laura looked questioningly at the young man and Fenton pulled her into the family room to explain the situation to her. Joe sighed and kneeled down beside his big brother, "Frank, you can't keep bottling up this anger. Listen if you feel this way don't destroy my house, there is a punching bag in the back of the garage along with some weight benches and stuff." Frank just nodded as Joe was talking, "go rest for a while Frank. You need a break. You have hardly slept." Frank didn't say a word he just walked out of the room and up the stairs.

Joe looked at his wife who was trying her best not to cry and clean up the dining room. At that moment she looked fragile to Joe. He stepped behind her and grabbed her around her waist and kissed her neck, "go to bed, I can handle this." She turned and kissed him, "are you sure?"

He nodded giving her another kiss but this time a deeper more passionate kiss, "I love you, now go rest." He pushed her and smacked her butt. She rolled her eyes and laughed. "Love you Joe. Good night everyone." George and Biff mumbled good night and Joe turned to them both, "go to bed too you guys, we all deserve a night of rest. We will start early in the morning." They nodded and followed Anna up the steps.

Joe quickly finished cleaning the dining room. As he was walking back up the stairs his mom stopped him, "Joe."

"Yeah, mom?"

"I'm proud of you for stepping up and being so responsible."

"It's nothing. I just wish we didn't have to go through all these obstacles. Are you upset about what dad has to do?"

"No. We talked about it and he will be going to Walmart and try to get the job done as fast as possible. He said he would wait till they were a bit busier during the day tomorrow."

"Sounds like a plan, and mom you know he could possibly ask all of us to do something."

"I'm aware of it, but as your father said one step at a time."

"Good night mom."

"Good night, son."

Joe quickly hurried back up the steps and got into bed and held his wife close to him not letting go. Anna was fast asleep. All of this was hitting her hard and she was too stubborn to admit it. He just hoped this creep didn't escalate this little game much more. He didn't know how far all of them would be willing to go and it could cause some serious issues. Joe had a feeling this was all leading up to something big and he hated it. They just needed to get one step ahead of this guy. Joe shook his head and took a deep breath. He needed sleep and he was trying desperately to shut his mind off.

* * *

**Hope everyone is enjoying the weekend and this chapter! Sorry I didn't update yesterday, such a long day at work I crashed super early! Enjoy everyone! Thanks for reading and reviews :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Nancy blinked her eyes a few times. She was hoping all this was a bad dream, and that she would wake up at home beside Frank. She hated the way she had to leave things with Anna and Frank, but she knew they wouldn't agree to let her leave. She didn't even know where she was or what time of day it was. She looked around the enclosed room, not even a window. At least they gave her a makeshift room that looked a lot like a jail cell, she had a bed that was hard but at least it was a bed, a wooden chair with a tiny wooden table. It wasn't the best but at least it was better than when she got taken last year and was tied to a chair.

She didn't even know what was going on. The only interaction she got was when someone would bring her food once a day. She did know they dropped off Elizabeth at Grant Enterprises and that made all this worth it. She knew Anna would do everything in her power to care for Elizabeth not to mention Frank. If she never got out of this at least she would know they were safe and taken care of. She had a feeling that they would all be doing everything in their power to get back.

Fenton sighed as he walked into Wal-Mart in Bayport. It was a smaller one and he had come at the perfect time. It was around 5 in the evening and everyone was getting what they needed to get after work. It went back to the electronic area, he glanced around. The only thing all of them could figure out that was worth 50 dollars would be in this section. It could only be one item and he hated doing this to begin with. He grabbed a Blu-ray TV show, Once Upon a Time, it was right at about 50 dollars. He picked up a few other Blu-rays Peter Pan, Monster Inc., and Brave. He knew the cashier in electronic his dad was on the police department. Fenton placed the items on there, "Hi Mr. Hardy."

"Hi Sam. How's your dad?"

"Doing real good, I hated hearing about Nancy."

"Yes, we are all looking for her, but I figured I would buy some movies to entertain Kendall."

"I'm sure she will love them. Is this all for you today?" He said as he scanned the last item placing it in the bag.

"You know on second thought Sam, I'm not going to get that TV show. I have a feeling it might be to grown up for her."

"Sure Mr. Hardy." The cashier, Sam, pressed some buttons and took it off the list. Fenton paid and took his receipt and bag and looked at Sam, "You know let me put that movie up for you. I know you have people waiting behind me." Fenton motioned to the two people waiting in line behind him to check out.

"Thanks Mr. Hardy. Have a good day."

"Thanks, Sam. Tell you dad I said hi."

Fenton waved and walked over to where the TV Show belong, the bottom rack. He kneeled down and acted like he was placing it back and slipped it in his bag. He stood up walked back by Sam waving and walked out of the store.

Fenton let out the breath he was holding when he got into his car and started it. He quickly dialed Joe, "It's done."

"Damn dad, you are good."

"Let's not get too cocky about this. God only knows what he will have us do next."

"Are you on your way back here?"

"Yes, I was going to stop and get food so Anna and Laura didn't have to cook. Suggestions?"

"Just get pizzas that would be the easiest."

"See you in a few, son."

"Bye dad."

Frank was laying on one of the lounge chairs on the back patio. He couldn't believe Nancy did this. Although he knew he would have done the same thing had they asked for him. He sighed remembering what Nancy said before she left. _Why did you leave that way Nan? _Frank had gone over all the video footage so much he could replay them in his head. They had reviewed all the files and couldn't figure out who could be behind it. Ms. Miller said they spoke in Russian. The one case he had where the guy could speak Russian. He was still in jail. None of this was adding up.

Anna walked by the glass doors that led to the patio from the family room. She saw Frank and frowned. She wanted desperately to have Nancy back. She slipped out the door and sat in the chair opposite of Frank, "How are you?"

"How do you think I am?"

"Frank, I miss Nancy as much as you do but you can't be a complete asshat." Frank was shocked that his sister-in-law just called him out like that. His eyes widened as she continued, "You are ignoring your daughter. You are hateful and so angry. I'm angry too but you can't just go around breaking things and yelling."

"But you don't understand."

"NO Frank, you don't. There are two little girls in that house and they can sense how you feel. They barely sleep and eat. Elizabeth is missing Nancy something horrible. I don't think it's fair of you to act this way. Everyone in that house loves Nancy and wants her back. You aren't the only person entitled to feel angry and upset over this."

"She is my wife though."

"She is my sister, cousin, my child's Godmother and Aunt. So don't you dare try to make it sound like she means more to you than me."

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it Frank. You know better. What happened to the calm and level-headed Frank?"

"I don't know."

"Find him, because that is the Frank we need to find Nan back. If you are angry over what she said to us before she left, stop it. She didn't mean any of it. You know that deep down in your heart."

Frank was in tears, he couldn't believe Anna was going off on him like this but it is the same thing Nancy would have done if she had seen it. He stood up and hugged Anna tight, "I promise you I will do better. I need to be strong and calm for my daughter and wife."

Anna smiled softly at him and hugged him tight, "I love you Frank. You are the brother I always wanted. Please just be you again. Don't be bitter because that won't help Nancy."

"I will, love you sis."

Frank hugged her tightly again and took off for the dining room. He felt more energetic and more like him. He knew Anna was right, Nancy loves him and she would do whatever it took to take care of her family

* * *

**At first I wasn't going to do anything coming from Nancy, but I know some of you wanted to see it. So I will include a little bit from time to time. I hope you guys are enjoying. I love how Anna tore Frank a new one. He needed it for acting like such a butt. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	12. Chapter 12

"Bastard!" Joe yelled as he slammed the door. Anna shot Joe a stern look. She was outside with Kendall and Elizabeth. A few days had gone by since Fenton took the item and they hadn't heard anything except for a job well done. Anna was trying to take as many photos and family memories of the girls as possible. She wanted Nancy to come home to lots of photos of Elizabeth. Joe was pacing the yard and Kendall walked over to him and he scooped her up.

"Joe less cussing around the kids please," Anna said while tickling Elizabeth and the little girl let out a giggle.

Joe sat down beside her in the grass with Kendall on his lap cuddling against his chest, "I think after this is over, let's have another kid."

"Honestly Joe, I would love to talk about that but let's focus on Nancy not more of your offspring."

Joe laughed and kissed her lips, "Deal."

"So what was with your comment and door slamming?"

"Frank and I now have to rob a bank, any ideas on how without getting caught?"

"What the…"

Joe raised his eyebrows at her before she could finish. She smiled and said, "heck." Joe chuckled. He didn't know how they were going to pull this one off and honestly he didn't want to do it. He didn't want to spend time behind bars, "we have to have it done within a week."

"You can't, Kendall needs her father if you both got caught. Not to mention Elizabeth needs Frank."

"I know, babe. Frank is ready and trying to figure out how. I just don't know but apparently it has to be both of us."

"You can't be serious. This person is trying to destroy us all."

"Dad suggested we get everyone's input so after the kiddos are in bed family meeting. Dad said he doesn't want us to discuss this beforehand."

Anna glanced at her cell phone clock and saw it was almost dinner time for the girls. "Let's go feed them, quick, bathe then bed." Joe stood up holding out a hand to help Anna up and they each grabbed a girl, "I will help you." She smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss as they headed inside.

Anna walked down into the family room, finally both girls were asleep and one of the security guards, Tina, was watching them while the family had a meeting. Everyone was already scattered all over the room. Anna quickly plopped down in Joe's lap and he immediately wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. Fenton was in front of them all pacing. "So Joe and Frank are supposed to rob a bank by this time next week, and I really don't see what other choice we have. This guy is threatening Nancy's life."

Carson spoke up, "I'm sure Nancy wouldn't want them to end up in jail in the process."

"I will do whatever it takes to get my wife back if I do a little time then so be it." Frank was getting angrier with every word spoken.

"Speak for yourself bro. I have a wife and child. I don't want to do time behind bars." Frank shot daggers at Joe. Anna shifted uncomfortable on Joe's lap and he tightened his hold on her.

Laura quickly spoke up, "I would rather not have my sons in jail but I do want Nancy safe and sound back home with us."

Frank went to say something but Fenton cut him off, "Enough all of you. It's clear that we have to do this but I have no intentions of my sons getting caught. Anna, you have been really quiet."

"I want Nancy back but I don't think it's safe for me and the girls to be here anymore."

"I agree, dad. Come on we don't need them. Let's send them away till Nancy is back." Joe said quickly and for once since this whole conversation Frank was on Joe's side and said, "I do agree. Mom, Anna, and the girls can go."

Fenton nodded in agreement. Biff for the first time spoke, "I would like George and me to go with them. I will protect them as long as you don't need me to plan."

"I don't want them to leave till a day before we pull this off. Let's push it to the very end of the deadline. I would like to spend time with my wife and daughter before I get thrown in jail." Joe spat out bitterly.

Fenton jumped in before anyone could say anything else, "I agree. Any ideas on where you would like to go Anna?"

"Out of the country, London sounds like a good place to me. Does everyone have passports?"

Everyone nodded quickly. Anna knew that her and Nancy had gotten the girls passports before Christmas because they were wanting to take a girls only trip to Paris. Anna sighed, "I can make the arrangements."

* * *

**Sorry this is so short of a chapter. The next one will be longer I promise. Thanks for reading and reviewing :)**


	13. Chapter 13

Nancy sighed as she looked around her little room. She heard some chatter between the people who took her. She had heard that one of the guys' brothers was in jail and they wanted him released. Nancy was trying to think on all previous cases, it wasn't like she had anything better to do. She wished she had a way to get a message to Frank; this bit of information could help them. Nancy tossed a tennis ball against the wall. She was lucky this time, she hadn't been hurt or abused. She was pretty much in prison without anytime outside, she didn't even have a window. Maybe she could figure out a way to get a stage to Frank.

Anna sat the phone back down and ran her hands through her hair. She was sitting in the office at her and Joe's house. This week was becoming far too stressful and she hadn't been feeling good for the last several weeks. Joe walked into the room with Kendall in his arms and sat down in a chair that was in front of the wooden desk. "What's wrong baby?"

"The doctor called and I talked to the office thinking of a reason for us to go out of the country without raising red flags."

Kendall started to fuss a little bit and Joe placed her on the ground and she walked to her mom. Anna picked her up and placed kisses all over her. Joe smiled at the two of them, "first things first what did the doctor say. You have been so sick you can hardly eat. Is it stress?"

"No it isn't stress. I'm pregnant."

Joe jumped up and rushed to his wife kissing her and then kissed Kendall's head, "how far along?"

"About ten weeks. I always seem to get pregnant at the worse times."

"Baby, our child is a blessing regardless of the timing."

"I know, Joe. I'm happy so happy but I don't want to tell anyone."

"I disagree, but also agree. We need to tell mom and dad at least."

Anna nodded in agreement, "deal, and the office part of the things. I am expanding Grant Enterprises. I had been looking at a company to buy over in London for some time. It shouldn't raise red flags since you guys will be staying behind."

"I hate this whole situation. Dad, Biff, and Frank has been planning and I honestly want no part of it."

"Honey, I totally understand that but if the situation was reverse frank would do it in a heartbeat and so would Nan."

"Oh baby I know that. I will do it, but we just better not get caught."

Anna kissed him and stood up holding Kendall, "I so agree with that statement."

"Let's go find mom and dad and share the news. We need to think of names."

Anna was lying on their bed, and Kendall was asleep in front of her. Joe was desperately trying to find Nancy before he had to break the law. Fenton and Joe were planning. Laura walked into the room, "hi sweetheart."

"Hi, I'm sorry we dropped a bombshell on you and Fenton earlier. Joe wanted to at least tell you two."

"We are very excited for you both. Why don't you seem that excited?"

"It is bad timing and I just want Nan back."

Laura nodded and swept Kendall's hair that was falling in her face behind her ear. "She will be back to us in no time and she will be thrilled to be an Aunt again."

Anna nodded as tears slid down her face. She prayed Nancy would come home soon.

Frank slammed the refrigerator door. "What the hell, frank I thought we were over your outburst?" Joe said to his brother as he grabbed a pop for the fridge. Frank slumped over the countertop, "I'm sorry. There has to be a way around this. I just want my wife. Oh I hear congratulations are in order."

Joe froze and turned slowly to his brother, "what?"

"Anna's pregnant. Don't worry I'm okay with it. I can't wait to be and uncle again."

"Thanks but let's worry about Nancy that is what Anna wants."

Frank nodded and they both went back into the dining room where Fenton was sitting at the table. They had managed to get blueprints to one of the small local banks.

Biff walked into the family room quickly. He had a small white envelope in his hand. He saw Frank, Joe, Anna, and the girls watching some morning cartoons and drinking coffee. Biff handed the envelope to Frank, "read out loud."

Frank gave him a question looking, "what is it?"

"A man gave it to me when I was doing my routine morning swept. I already read it to check to make sure it was safe. Read it."

Frank opened it and began to read out loud, "Frank, we have a friend who is willing to pass this on. I'm okay and safe. I'm in a jail cell type room and have little contact but I do hear some talking. I heard them talking about a brother wanting to be release."

Frank paused and sat up a little straighter. This was exciting for everyone, and it was Nancy's handwriting. Frank cleared his throat and continued, "it was a case we worked on and I am struggling to figure it out. Look at cases that involve us putting away a guy. From the sounds of it they have been planning this for a while I say cases that are over a year old, and also they have to have a brother."

Joe interrupted frank, "oh thank god this might be easier now."

Frank continued, "I love you so much and please don't take out your stress and anger on anyone. I know you all will do what you can. Give Lizzy tons of kisses for me. give Anna a huge hug for me and tell her thank you for playing mom to Lizzy because I know she is. You and Joe will figure this out I know it. I will try to pass you another message if I hear anymore chatter. Love to everyone, Nan."

Frank and Anna both had tears in their eyes streaming down their face. Joe hugged his wife and Anna squeezed Frank's hand. "Maybe we can find her before the week is up we have 6 more days."

Biff nodded, "this definitely gives us a lot more to go on. Way to go Nan."

"Honestly I had no doubt Nan would figure something out. I'm glad she did." Joe said with a hint of pride in his voice for his sister in law.

Frank wiped his eyes and picked up his daughter and placed kisses all over her. "Lizzy, your mommy loves you so much. She is such a fighter" frank sat her back down by Kendall as they both went back to watching tv. Frank quickly went to the dining room to start narrowing down the case files even more. Biff joined him.

Joe kissed his wife and then her belly, "hear that Nan will be home in no time. I'm going to go tell mom and dad the news." Anna smiled and kissed Joe passionately, "I'll tell Uncle Carson."

* * *

**Sorry everyone it took me so long to get this out. I know I have kept you waiting far to long but I hope to try to do a chapter at least every other day! ENJOY and reviews please! Thanks everyone!**


	14. Chapter 14

Frank had renewed hope in fact they all did. Biff, Joe, Fenton and Frank were barely emerging from the dining room. Everyone else kept out of the way. It had only been a few hours since they got the note from Nancy but it certainly did light a fire under all of them. Anna was making sandwiches for them when George walked in. "need some help?"

Anna smiled at her while she placed some turkey on some bread and started piling up the ingredients. "You can get Kendall's food together."

George nodded and starting getting some lunch meats and cheeses together for her, "I talked to Bess."

"How is Ms. Miller?"

"Her and Gertrude have become inseparable. She is almost healed. Bess said they could come home but I told her the less people here the better. I told her to enjoy the city and if we needed her we would call."

"Probably for the best, I figure the less people know the better. We are keeping this note close."

"I get it totally, I didn't say anything."

"George after all we have been through I trust you as much as I trust Nancy. I just hope we can find her. This note is a miracle."

"Agreed. By the way how are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. I talked to Uncle Carson earlier, he hates that he had to go back to River Heights. I told him he needed to focus on something and his therapy would be a wonderful thing. Focus on walking and surprise Nan with it."

"That sounds like good motivation."

"I thought it might be but I am not so sure. He feels really helpless. He will be back tomorrow I think."

George got a few grapes and cut them and placed Kendall's food on her highchair tray, "want me to go get her?"

Anna smiled at she placed chips in a big bowl. "She is in the back yard with Laura." George nodded and went off to get her. Anna placed the big plate of sandwiches, the bowl of chips, a pitcher of lemonade, and some cups on a tray and carried it into the dining room.

Joe jumped up and grabbed the tray, "you shouldn't be carrying that."

Anna gave him a look, and Frank chuckled at them, "she will be fine Joe." Fenton looked up from the files he was looking at, "how are you feeling?" Before Anna could say anything Biff quickly said, "Did I miss something?"

Everyone laughed slightly except for Anna who was biting her lip. Joe placed the tray on the table, "Anna is pregnant." Anna groaned and added, "In no way is this taking any attention away from finding Nancy. I don't want this to overshadow that. Yes, I am pregnant. I am about 10 weeks. I am capable of doing everything I did before. So let's move on."

Everyone was stunned by her little outburst and Biff decided to break the silence, "Well congratulations." Anna gave him a small smile, "so what is the progress?"

Frank quickly spoke up, "still going through case files but we have a couple that do stand out. Once we are done we will review them all and dig some more."

Fenton then added, "We are over half done on the files and hope to be done by the night."

"That's wonderful. I will let you guys work if you need anything let me know." Anna said and walked out of the room as they murmured thanks for the food. Joe followed her back in the kitchen. Anna smiled as George was eating a sandwich beside Kendall who was eating and babbling. Laura was feeding Elizabeth and eating herself.

Joe grabbed her, "Let's talk for a while." Anna looked at him smiling, "okay." He quickly pulled her up the stairs to their room. He shut the door behind them and Anna sat on the edge of their bed and he joined her. He kissed her passionately then kissed her stomach that didn't even have a bump yet.

"Joe, did you want to talk about something?"

"I wanted to spend some time with my wife. With everything going on we have hardly talked about us having another baby."

Anna kissed him and smiled slightly, "honestly, I keep forgetting I'm so focused on us finding Nancy and taking care of the girls."

"Well we haven't even known a full day yet. But baby promise me you will rest. I don't want you to have a rocky pregnancy."

"I know and I promise I will. Just please don't get yourself thrown into jail because that wouldn't help my stress level."

"I don't even want to think about that happening. We could always pull a heist like in The Dark Knight."

Anna laughed slightly, "You guys could never do that, it would involve killing."

"I forgot about that part. However he didn't really get caught."

"Unless there is an unknown Batman in Bayport."

Joe laughed and kissed Anna. "Too soon to talk about names?"

Anna shook her head, "Not at all, I have my first ultrasound tomorrow. You want to come?"

"Did you really just ask me that?"

"I take that as a yes."

"That is a definite yes. How about we think about some names and then tomorrow we can decide after the ultrasound."

"Perfect, now go look through cases and find Nancy."

Joe nodded and kissed her passionately as they left the room.

Frank kept rereading Nancy's note. He had it almost memorized. He had to find her soon. He smiled down at Elizabeth who was sleeping and rubbed her head, "don't worry, I will find mommy." Frank sighed and turned on the light beside the chair in his guest room. Anna had set up a crib for Elizabeth in the guest room he was sleeping in so Elizabeth could be with him if we wanted. He was going over case files.

He glanced at Elizabeth and he knew he had to find Nancy she was missing so many moments that they would never get back. He missed her and he knew Elizabeth did too. At least Nancy was able to help them and got them that note. They had narrowed it down to about 6 cases and Frank knew it was one of them. They were going to do more digging tomorrow but they were running out of time before they had to rob this bank.

Joe was holding Anna as they walked out of the doctor's office. Anna was holding the sonogram out staring at it. They found out that she was almost eleven weeks pregnant with twins and everything looked perfect and healthy. Joe opened the car door for her and she quickly got in and he ran to the other side of the car and took off back to their house, "Baby, you want to tell everyone our surprise?"

Anna squeezed his thigh, "I honestly don't, they know I am pregnant. I just want to find Nancy. Have you heard any progress yet?" He nodded and grabbed her hand and kissed it, "I love you baby so much. We will keep this between us. I got a few texts from dad."

She smiled at him and rests her head back, "I love you. Nervous about twins?" He shook his head, "No baby we are in this together. I couldn't be happier."

She smiled, "This is pure bliss, this life we have if only Nancy was here. So what did your dad say?"

Joe smiled at her as he continued driving, "He said that they narrowed it down a bit more. He didn't want to go into a lot of detail over the phone but it sounds like they are really on to something. We do know thanks to Nancy we were barking up the wrong tree with this whole parole thing."

"Yes, at least now maybe we can get some answers. Let's spend the rest of the driving thinking about our two babies."

"Sounds good. Names?"

"Well I would like to try to include some of the family names."

"I was thinking James Fenton for a boy."

"I love that. If we have a girl Laura as a middle name?"

"Mom would love that. First name though?"

"Evelyn."

"Ms. Miller's first name?"

"As long as you don't mind."

"Not at all. I think she would consider that a special honor. We still need another boy and girl name."

"We can think on it we have a while to decide."

"Very true. Now let's focus on Nancy." Anna said while they pulled into their garage. Joe turned the car off and turned to her. "You do realize they will want to see the ultrasound."

Anna bit her lip, "Crap. I don't think anyone will pick up on it except maybe your mom. We just won't point it out or mention the sonogram photo." Joe nodded and quickly got out of the car and went to help Anna out of the car as they both made their way in the house.

* * *

**Enjoy! Thanks for all the reviews, I love to read them! Thanks for reading everyone!**


	15. Chapter 15

Anna sighed so thankful that no one noticed she was having twins. She went into the office to make some calls to figure out them going to London and buying this company. Joe went back to helping them with case files. Fenton threw a file on the table, "I think we have a winner."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him. Frank picked up the file folder glancing at it as Fenton started to talk again, "Warren Campbell. Sent away two years ago."

Joe thought for a second, "was I on that case?"

"You were, it was a kidnapping case." Frank said and threw Joe the file. Fenton nodded, "it was rough especially for Nancy. It was a six year old girl and Warren's daughter."

"Oh yeah, I remember that. After Nancy's testimony that sealed the deal. He got a pretty heavy sentence." Joe said quickly. Biff grabbed the file folder and glanced at it, "it also looked like he beat the mother badly. He got hit with attempted murder and kidnapping."

"It was a very rough case. Why though?" Frank asked out loud and Joe raised his eyebrow, "Why what?"

"Why go to all this trouble?"

"Sounds like he comes from a family of nutcases if his brother is behind this and I don't even remember him having a brother," Joe said responding to Frank.

"He did I remember him in court. He seemed to be fairly tough if I'm not mistaken he has had problems with the law himself." Frank looked at their dad, "Can you check to see if I'm right?"

Fenton nodded, "I will go down to the station and see what we can figure out." Fenton quickly left the room. Frank sighed. "Don't worry, bro. We will find Nan. Look how far we are coming." Joe said as he patted his brother's back.

Laura walked into the office to see her daughter-in-law in full on CEO mode. She was such a gifted talented lady. She sat down in a chair and Anna smiled at her and held up her finger and quickly got off the phone. "I hear they are making progress."

Laura smiled, "they think they know who is behind it. Fenton went to the police station. Frank and Joe went to go get Carson from the airport."

"What? Uncle Carson is coming early?"

"Yes, with this progress, the note from Nancy, and your big news he is flying in."

"Well I'm glad we are close to finding Nancy but I'm afraid they will still have to rob that damn bank."

Laura cringed she dreaded the thought of her boys having to do that and hoped that it didn't come to that. "how is the plans for Europe?"

"That is what is keeping me so busy. I can't raise anymore red flags. Joe as lectured me over this and if they get caught we could all go down if it found that we knew. In fact if they get caught Joe and Frank want me to stay in London for a while with the girls till it blows over."

Laura shook her head not wanting to think about it. She prayed that it didn't come to that. Frank and Joe were both happy and having it being ripped away slowly broke her heart. She didn't want to see her children hurt. "Don't worry. Things will work out, they have to."

Anna nodded leaning back in her chair sighing. George came into the room with a fussy Kendall who was reaching towards Anna as soon as she saw her. Anna smiled and quickly took her daughter and tried to sooth her. George plopped down in the chair beside Laura's, "Liz is asleep but this little girl just wouldn't have it."

"Thanks for trying George. You have been a Godsend especially with me trying to do this work stuff." George smiled at Anna's comment and Laura nodded in agreement. George blushed slightly, "No thanks needed. Anything to help and I try to stay out of the guys way."

"I do too. It was different with the situation last year because I could actually offer help but I feel super helpless."

Laura gave the girls small smile, "ladies I have been there before but you can't feel that way. You are helping in your own way. Fenton told me many times me giving him food, listening, caring, and offering encouraging words supporting him was more than enough."

"Joe has told me that before but when it comes to this being Nancy that is the part I struggle with." Anna said and George nodded along with her. Laura smiled, "it still applies trust me I have had my sons missing and Nancy missing so many times. I have been in some rough situations. But look I'm close to having almost four grandchildren."

Anna's mouth dropped and George looked at her like she had grown a third eye. Anna managed to stutter out, "how?"

Laura gave her a smile, "I can tell the difference between one and two in an ultrasound."

"You are having twins?" George practically yelled. Anna shushed her, "Quiet!"

George put her hand over mouth instantly. Anna continued, "please, we want to keep this has hush as possible." George and Laura nodded understanding.

Carson was in the backyard watching Anna and George play with Kendall while he held Elizabeth. He was aching for his daughter. He knew Anna was barely holding it together and was almost trying to act like she wasn't pregnant in fear that it would stop the search for Nancy. He knew that nothing would stop any of them looking for Nancy and he tried to explain that to Anna earlier. That she needed to take care of herself and accept it. Nancy would want that and wouldn't want her to act like it was a taboo subject.

Laura rushed into the backyard with Joe, Frank, and Biff behind her. "Hospital, Fenton is hurt." Frank quickly added, "He was on his way back from the station and it was a hit and run. We don't know how bad it is, but he is in surgery."

Anna was holding Kendall and almost dropped her. George quickly steady her and placed Kendall on the ground who waddled over to Carson. He quickly shifted Elizabeth in his lap and placed Kendall beside her. He probably would have fallen over if he wasn't in his wheelchair. Joe was almost in tears and Frank was so numb. Laura looked to be shattered.

Biff spoke up, "I will have one of the security drive you to the hospital, maybe Frank and Joe can tag along. Once we know more I can bring everyone else." Everyone nodded and agreed with Biff. Biff started setting the plan into motion and George quickly helped Carson with the girls. Everyone was scared, shocked, and at a lost.

* * *

_**Enjoy and Reviews please! Thanks everyone for reading and the reviews. I love to read your thoughts!**_


	16. Chapter 16

Biff walked into the family room where everyone was waiting to hear news from Joe, Frank, or Laura. George looked at him and could tell something was right. She elbowed Anna in the side and George spoke, "Biff, honey what is wrong?"

Biff turned and looked at her, "we got a letter." He glanced at Anna who straightened and turned to her Uncle and asked him to watch the girls while she dragged them into the office. "Let me see it Biff." He hesitated before he handed it to her.

She slowly began reading, "so you figured out who I am congratulations. I'm sure you have received my present for figuring it out. Don't forget time is ticking especially since..." Anna placed the letter down refusing to read anymore. She plopped down in the chair and started sobbing while Biff tried to calm her. George picked up the letter, "I want my money tomorrow." George stumbled in the chair behind her.

"Take me to the hospital." Anna demanded once she calmed herself some. George panicked slightly, "are you ok?"

Anna nodded, "physically yes everything else no. George, don't tell anyone not Uncle or Laura." George nodded in agreement. Anna continued, "hospital now. George, will you watch the girls?"

"Of course." George pushed Biff after Anna who was out the door in no time and talking to her Uncle. George whispered in his ear, "take her." Biff was unsure of all this but nodded and kissed George.

Anna was a woman on a mission and she stormed into the room. She gasped at Fenton who had so any machines hooked up to him, he couldn't even breath on his own, and he was covered in bruises. Joe locked eyes with his wife and glanced at Biff behind her and his breath caught. He elbowed Frank and they left the room. Laura was unaware of her surroundings. She was so focused on her husband and trying to will him to live.

Joe pulled Anna into a empty room with Biff and Frank behind them. Joe gave her a confused look, "what is going on?" Anna threw her arms around him and began to cry. Joe was confused even more and just held his wife, "baby, it's okay. What happened?"

Anna tried to get words out but she was crying too hard. Biff handed Joe the letter and Anna sank to the floor crying hard. Frank kneeled down and hugged her as Joe read. "What the hell." He yelled once he was done.

Anna cried harder and Frank stood up and helped Anna up who went back into Joe's arms. Frank quickly read the letter and slammed his fist in the wall. Joe kissed Anna, "you have to leave tonight."

Biff spoke, "if she leaves early with Fenton in the hospital it will raise suspicious."

Frank sighed, "he's right."

"Damn it." Joe cursed. Anna straightened, "wait a second, I have an idea." She lowered her voice and continued, "Bayport is small and there isn't a whole lot of cops."

"Where are you going with this, " Joe interrupted. Anna glared at him and she continued, "I can hold a big enough press conference that every major news outlet will be here in no time."

Frank was the one to interrupt this time, "why shine more of a light on Bayport if we are going to do this."

"Because it will keep the police distracted and if you use our bank and steal my money then maybe this all won't be so bad."

"Like you would have enough to satisfy him," Frank responded not aware of how much she did have. Joe just glanced at him and said, "my wife is one of the richest I the US, easily."

"Wait, what." Frank sputtered out. Anna had turned red and was clearly embarrassed. "Do you think it will work?"

Biff spoke while Frank was still processing how rich his sister-in-law was while Joe just was Ina daze, "honestly it's the best chance they have at the police being distracted. With Nancy missing and Fenton in here. I think we can pull out all the stops that they will have every man on this news conference. We can have it at the high school it's on the opposite side of town from the bank and it has room to hold everyone."

"You in guys, I can start making calls." Anna glanced at Joe and frank waiting for answers they both just nodded yes weakly.

* * *

_**I hate how short this is. Sorry everyone it's taking me a while to update between snowy weather power outages and work I have been busy! I will try to do better promise! I wrote this on my IPad so sorry for any mistakes! Enjoy everyone...reviews please! Thanks everyone!**_


	17. Chapter 17

Frank sat down beside his mom, "I talked to the doctor." Laura didn't even glance at her son; her eyes were so focused on Fenton. She was holding his hand and praying for a miracle. Frank sighed and continued, "His blood pressure is final back where it should be. His heart rate is still a little high and his swelling on his brain isn't going down." Frank took a deep breath as the doctor was walking into the room with some nurses. "Mom, dad has some rupture brain vessels in his brain, they have to do a surgery to fix it."

Laura looked at her son and at the nurses who was starting to prep her husband. "What?" She looked at a complete loss, "I don't understand."

The doctor stepped beside her, "Mrs. Hardy, I am Dr. Ally Baker. I am a neurosurgeon from New York City." Laura and Frank gave her a confused look after the New York City part and the doctor continued, "Your daughter-in-law, Anna, flew me here as soon as she found out he had brain injuries. I have talked to the doctor who is treating him and going over all his x-ray and scans. I have caught the vessels that burst in his brain. I have located them and they are in a more difficult spot to fix but I have performed this same surgery before."

Frank was blunt and to the point, "success rate?"

"I have never lost anyone on the operating table and I don't plan on today being that day." Frank nodded happy with her explanation. She smiled at him, "I promise I will take good care of your father. Mrs. Hardy the nurse just needs you to sign some forms so we can proceed."

Mrs. Hardy began signing the papers and the nurse went more in depth about the surgery. Frank turned to the doctor, "Dr. Baker, how long will the surgery take?"

"About 3 hours as long as there are no complications, and he will be in recovery for a while before anyone can see him. I'm hoping this will help him wake up."

Frank nodded and shook her hand, "thank you." She smiled at him and went over to the nurse and walked out of the room to prepare for surgery. He stepped outside the room and called Anna.

"Hello Anna Hardy." She sounded exhausted and stressed.

"It's me Frank. The doctor you flew in just came and talked to mom and me."

"Oh good, hang on let me put you on speaker. Joe and I are trying to get this press conference set up." He heard some rustling around and Joe speaking, "So Frank, what did the good ole' doctor say?"

"First off I wouldn't really call her old she is in about her 40s, anyway. She is prepping dad for surgery."

"WHAT?" Joe screamed into the phone and he could hear Anna telling him, "keep it down Kendall is finally napping. Go on Frank, sorry."

"He has some vessels in his brain that need repair. It will be about 3 hours as long as no complications. Anna just how good is this doctor?"

"I flew her in from New York City, she is one of the top neurosurgeons in the country." Anna replied and Joe added, "top is in top 10?"

"Really, Joe? If you want to get technical she is second best. Before you say another word, let me just add that the top best was in California."

"Thanks, Anna. She does seem to know what she is doing. I am happy with the way she is handling things. I don't even want to know what you are shelling out for this."

Joe started to talk and Anna cut him off, "family is worth everything."

"I'm going to go, I will stay here with mom. If you needed me let me know."

"Okay and Frank. Aunt T is on her way there with Biff."

"Thanks, Joe. Bye."

Frank hung up the phone and went to go see how his mom was before his Aunt came and got everyone even more stirred up.

Anna sighed and looked at Joe, "Frank doesn't need to know how much I'm paying the doctor. Why would you even begin to tell him that?"

"I don't know." Joe shrugged at his wife and kissed her quickly on the lips, "Sorry, I won't bring it up."

"Thanks, honey. Now we still have a few more news outlets to call. Everyone will be here at ten am."

"I'm getting nervous." Joe rubbed the temples of his head. He was still so unsure of this whole plan but this was their best shot and he hoped he wouldn't be in jail when the twins were born. Anna smiled softly at her husband, "I'm sure you both can pull this off." Joe nodded and knew his wife was trying to be positive.

Nancy paced around her small room. She was tired of being so cooped up. She was definitely going stir crazy to say the very least. At least she made contact to Frank. She thanked God that the guy who brought her food everyday decided to make contact. He made it clear he would do what he could to help her that this had gone too far. She knew from listening to the voices that they had discovered who he was, but because of that they had to rob a bank sooner. Nancy was so confused and hearing every other word of the conversations didn't help much. She knew this guy's main goal was to get his brother so why make them jump through hoops. Nancy grabbed the paper under her mattress along with the pencil and began to write another letter.

Frank was sitting in the waiting room trying to dig through the papers they had found in his dad's car, along with going through his dad's phone. He needed to call the police station to figure out if dad found anything out if they found anything regarding Fenton but he would rather go down there or have Joe do it. A man hurried by Frank dropping a bunch of items on the floor and Frank bent down to help him. Frank went to hand him an envelope, "here, sir you dropped this."

"No sir that is yours." He quickly grabbed some other papers Frank had in his hand and hurried away. Frank studied the envelope, and after nothing alarming he opened it and took a deep breath.

_Frank, _

_I don't have much more information. I know that you figured out who these guys are and I know what they are making you do. Please don't get caught. I love you. _

_I don't understand why this idiot is making you rob a bank when he wants his brother. That is his end goal is getting his brother. I did hear them talking about making people jump through hoops. I just don't get any of this. Be safe and send everyone my love. I don't know if I will be able to get you anymore letters. Just know how much I love you. _

_Always, _

_Nancy_

* * *

**Reviews Please! Thank you everyone for reading this. I hope you are enjoying it and I love to hear your feedback!**


	18. Chapter 18

Joe walked into the waiting room and notice his mother in a daze, "hi mom." She looked up and gave Joe a weary look, "hi Joe." Joe gave her a hug and tried to reassure her. Frank was sitting next to her with a laptop and papers all around him.

"Frank, you should really get some rest." Joe said as he cleared some of the papers and took a seat beside him. Frank just looked at him and rolled his eyes, "easier said than done."

"No, you are just obsessed so now my wife is stressed to the max because she is pregnant and a mom to a one year old. But now she suddenly has to play mom to a five month old."

"You think I don't want to spend time with my daughter. I do, but every time I look at her I see Nancy. I have failed my wife and it hurts to be around my daughter."

"I'm sorry I snapped at you, Frank." Joe ran his hands through his hair, "why did you ask me to rush down here?"

"Here, read this." Frank handed him the note from Nancy and Joe started reading it. Once he was finished he handed it back to him, "you can't let this get to you. Anna is putting the final touches on this press conference she is going to have basically no sleep. This has to work."

"I know, for both our sakes."

"Shouldn't dad be out soon?"

Frank nodded and looked at his mom, "It's been about three hours."

"I will stay here for a while. Hand me something to work on." Frank handed Joe some papers. Joe dug his phone out of his pocket and texted his wife.

**_Hi beautiful_**

_Hi handsome, how is your mom? How is Fenton?_

**_Mom is in a daze. I'm just going to leave her be and not push. Dad is still in surgery as far as we know. How is my little girl?_**

_Asleep in my arms while I'm trying to finish up this press conference shit, and Lizzy is with George._

**_How are you feeling?_**

_I tried to eat some crackers still can't keep anything down. It's all normal though. I need to call a few more places, be sure to keep me updated on your dad. I love you honey._

**_Just try to get some sleep. I love you baby. Kiss Kendall for me. _**

Joe had just got off a very long phone conversation with the Chief of the Bayport police. They were still trying to figure out what Fenton had learned before leaving the police station. Also a police officer would stay on Fenton for protection along with the bodyguard Anna had on him. Also the whole police force would be at the press conference and the Chief wasn't too happy about the press either.

Joe looked at Frank, "well the police will be there but I have to say the chief isn't happy about it."

"Do you blame him?" Joe shook his head at Frank's answer. Laura turned around and looked at them, "what the hell are you two up too?"

"Mom, we are trying to get Nancy back and for this guy to leave us alone. Anna is holding a press conference." Frank said trying to explain to his mother but the more he said the more she looked like she would blow a gasket.

"WHAT? You both will back away from this. Let the cops handle it and the Chief told me the FBI was getting involved."

Frank and Joe both cringed at the word FBI. That's all they needed was more to worry about. Frank went to speak but before he could say anything Dr. Baker walked towards them. Laura immediately jumped up, "How is my husband?"

Dr. Baker smiled at her and looked at Frank then at Joe, "You must be Joe." Joe nodded at the statement and she continued, "Let's sit down." Everyone sat back down and Dr. Baker sat beside Laura. "Fenton is in recovery. It went really well. I was able to repair anything, and his vitals stayed good during the procedure."

"Will he wake up now?" Frank asked immediately.

"It's really up to him. The chances are better now that I repaired the damage. The pressure on his brain isn't there now. Once he is out of recovery I suggested talking to him and know you are all here for him. I know it's hard but I will be staying here till he is better."

"Thank you, Dr. Baker." Joe said as he stood and excused himself to call his wife.

* * *

**Sorry this is so short but I want the press conference to be it's own chapter. I will do one chapter with the press conference and the next will be what happened during the press conference. Thanks for reading everyone! Reviews please...**


	19. Chapter 19

Anna sighed and looked in her closet. It was the day of the press conference and she dreaded it. Joe walked into the room, "hi baby."

Anna glared at him, "don't hi baby me, like nothing is wrong." She had tears threatening her eyes and she took a deep breath. Joe wrapped his arms around her, "Shhh baby. Don't cry. This will all work out. I promise."

"I hope so Joe, I can't lose you." Joe kissed her forehead and then kissed her lips passionately, "let's go back to bed for a while. I need more of my wife right now."

Anna glanced at herself in the mirror. She had learned that when going to any event with press you needed to dress your best and usually that meant designer everything. She had put on an Oscar de la Renta tulip print A-line dress. She had her hair down pulled half back, no jewelry except for her engagement ring and wedding band. She had a pair of Christian Louboutin on that matched her dress. She had simple natural make-up but it was enough that it would stand out for the cameras. She sighed and muttered to herself, "this is as good as it's going to get."

Joe whistled as soon as his wife entered the kitchen, "you look gorgeous." She blushed and smiled at him, "thanks, I can't say the same about you." He laughed. He had a fake nose on, his whole face was covered with black, his hair dyed copper, and he even had colored contacts in that changed his eye color. He looked like a completely different person as did Frank but then again that was also the point.

"I would kiss you but I can't ruin all this work George did." Anna smiled at him, "It's fine, George would probably kill us both if we messed it up."

George laughed, "hey, kill is a strong word." Everyone gave a stressed laughed. Anna kissed Kendall and Elizabeth, "Okay is everyone ready." Joe and Frank nodded and Anna glanced at Biff who was wearing a suit, "You ready too?" Biff nodded.

Joe ruffled Kendall's curls, "let's get this over with."

Biff was driving Anna to the press conference and they went to the car and took off. Joe and Frank added another felon to their growing list and stole a car to take to the bank. George was to stay with Kendall and Elizabeth.

Anna got into the car that Biff held open for her, "Thanks." Joe came up beside her, "I love you so much." Anna nodded as tears threatened her eyes, "just come home. Be safe. I love you so much."

Joe rubbed her small bump, "I love you guys too. Are you sure you want to tell the press you're pregnant?"

Anna nodded, "yes, I might as well put everything out there. I love you Joe."

"I love you. I better go." Joe sneaked out the back of the garage with Frank. Anna slammed the car door and rested her head back. Biff turned from the drivers' seat to look at her, "you okay?"

"No, but I have no choice do I?"

"You know you did."

"How?"

Biff started backing out of the driveway and pulled onto the main road, "If you said no, Joe wouldn't have gone through with it."

Anna glanced at her phone and looked at a few e-mails, "That's true but Frank would hate me and I would have let Nancy down. I'm stuck in a hard spot."

"You are doing the best you can of a shitty situation. Are you ready for this press conference?"

"Not really but once again I don't have a choice. I still don't know what to say."

Biff started pulling into the high school and the press was already swarming and cops were trying to keep them back. "Well, I will keep you safe don't worry."

"Thanks Biff. You are the best."

Biff parked near the back and he helped Anna rush inside. The press conference was to start in about 20 minutes. The Chief of police came up to Anna, "Where is Joe?"

Anna smiled and in her head she was couching herself just like Joe told her, "He is at home with the girls. George is helping him out though."

"Frank?"

"He is held up trying to find Nancy. Laura is at the hospital with Fenton." Anna glanced at Biff who smiled at her encouragingly. Anna looked back to the Chief, "Sorry Logan, but I need to finish getting things together."

"I understand completely. We will do what we can to keep everyone at bay." He nodded and went back to some of the officers and started barking orders. Anna released breath she didn't realize she was holding, "Biff."

Biff came to her side and pulled her to the side of the stage, "you are doing fine. Just breathe." Anna nodded and glanced at all the press who was taking seats. She sighed, "You have to introduce me." He nodded, "I will but first drink some water." He handed her a bottle of water and she took a few sips.

Biff hugged her tight before stepping on the stage behind the microphone, "Good Afternoon Ladies and Gentleman. If you could all please take your seats so we can get this going." Biff waited a minute as the press started shuffling to seats and he looked out over the crowd and knew there had to be at least 50 or more press people. The police were along the sides and back and a few were at the stage entrances. "Okay everyone, here is Anna Hardy."

Anna walked out on the stage and Biff stood right to the side of her, she smiled at him. Camera flashes were going off and Anna took a deep breath and smiled, "Hello everyone. I know everyone has a lot of questions for me so I will answer questions instead of releasing a generic statement." The press got excited over this and started yelling things.

Biff stepped in, "Ladies and Gentleman, let's try to do this in an organized fashion. The young lady in the front, what is your question?"

The girl quickly asked, "How is the search for Nancy Hardy coming? Also, how is Fenton Hardy? Are the rumors true he is dying?"

Anna gave the lady a nod, "The search for my cousin is progressing however we still do not know much at this time. We haven't lost hope. As for my father-in-law, he just had surgery and he is in recovery. He is expected to recover."

Everyone started yelling question again and Biff pointed to another person, this time a younger man, "Mrs. Hardy, where is your family today? Why are you alone and who is watching the kids?"

"Joe is watching our daughter Kendall and our niece Elizabeth at our house. Our house is where everyone has been staying at. Our friend George is also staying there to help him. Frank is trying to find Nancy. He has taken over my dining room in the process. Laura is with Fenton at the hospital. Did that answer your question, sir?" The man gave Anna a polite nodded.

"Is it true you are pregnant?"

Anna paused for a minute trying to think of how she wanted to answer this question. She nodded, "Yes I am pregnant. Eleven weeks and it wasn't planned. This was a happy surprise but I do not wish to discuss it anymore. I am taking care of myself but our main focus is to find Nancy."

Everyone started buzzing and snapping photos. Anna was starting to get a headache this was all becoming a little much. Anna looked through the crowd and noticed a guy who looked out of place. He had on a hat and was carrying a camera. He had a big coat over him and Anna couldn't make out his features. Anna caught Biff's eye and motioned with her eyes towards his direction. Biff gave her a nod telling her he understood as another person began to ask questions.

"Where is your Uncle?"

Anna watched Biff go to one of the cops at the stair case leading up to the stage as he began to talk to him. She raised her head back up, "Uncle Carson is going between here and River Heights. He is extremely worried as are the rest of us, but I told him he needs to focus on his therapy."

Anna watched a couple of cops move to the direction of the guy, but she lost him in the crowd of people. Another reporter shouted, "Are you still making your business trip to London?"

Before Anna could answer she saw Biff jump in front of her and push her down and people screaming. The sound of the gunshot shot through her and caused panic. She didn't understand what was going on and everything was blurry and she heard another shot ring out.

* * *

**Second chapter today and this one is fairly long! I will try to get up what the boys are doing during the press conference as soon as I can. Hopefully tonight! Thanks for reading everyone! Reviews please :)**


	20. Chapter 20

Joe and Frank slipped out the garage door. Joe was ready to get this over with and to say he was in a bad mood was an understatement. Frank got in the driver's seat of the car they stole early in the morning. Joe started the car and they drove towards the bank, "do we really have this all planned out?"

"Joe, we went over this for hours. No one will recognize us."

"I swear if we get caught doing this, I will kill you."

"You won't do it."

"Watch me, Frank. I have two children that aren't even born and a daughter. So you watch me."

Frank decided to keep his mouth shut and focus on what was ahead of them, "do you have everything?" Joe nodded and pointed to the black bag at his feet. Frank pulled up in front of the bank and both of them took a deep breath, "let's do this."

Less than thirty minutes, Frank and Joe were back in the car. They rush to the drop off point and then ditched the car and rushed back to the house. They quickly got cleaned up. Joe walked into the family room where George was with the girls, "Thanks George. Have you seen my phone?"

"No, I haven't. Would you like to use mine, it's in the kitchen."

Joe nodded and came back into the room in a panic, "we need to get to the hospital now."

George stood up with Elizabeth on her hip, "what?" Joe was rushing around the room looking for his phone finally he found it. "Anna and Biff are being rushed to the hospital."

Frank had entered the room at this point, "what did you just say?" George was white as a ghost and frozen. Joe looked at his brother, "hospital. Can you watch the girls?"

Frank nodded taking his daughter from George and placing kisses all over her, "Go, we will be fine." They quickly rushed out the door as Frank sat down and Kendall started bringing her toys to him. He smiled and kissed her head. "Such a sweet girl."

Frank's phone began to ring and he answered it, "Hello Frank Hardy."

"You and your brother pulled it off. Did you like how I decided to help you?" Frank froze this guy was malicious and his voice reflected that.

"You shot them?"

"I did. Thanks for the money now for your big task."

"What is it?" Frank yelled into the phone as Elizabeth started to fuss in his arms.

"Not so fast. I think that I will give you a day to get your shit in order."

Before Frank could say another word the line went dead. All of this was becoming too much for him and his family. He quickly calmed Elizabeth down and Kendall wanted in his lap too. He cuddled with them both as silent tears slid down his face.

Joe rushed into the hospital with George at his heels. "Where the hell is my wife?" The nurse behind the desk gave him a gloomy smile, "Mr. Hardy, she is down the hall in a room with Mr. Hooper." George and Joe rushed down to the room the nurse told him.

Biff was lying in the first bed, his eyes were closed. He had a bandage on his chest. George rushed to his side. Anna was in the next bed, she was awake. Joe rushed to her side, "Baby, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Joe. I just got grazed. Biff took the bullet. He saved my life." She had tears streaming down her face and looked over at George, "the doctor got the bullet out. He should be okay." George nodded and Anna continued, "I'm so sorry George."

"It isn't your fault and Biff wouldn't want you to blame yourself." George said turning back to Biff whispering in his ear as she placed kisses all over his face. Joe kissed Anna on the forehead, "how are the babies?"

"They are fine. We are okay. Biff saved us." Anna repeated and continued to cry and Joe just held her.

Laura walked into the hospital room, "it will never end will it?" She said and Joe went to his mom, "they will be okay. How is dad?"

"He woke up. Gertrude is with him now."

"When did Aunt T get in?"

"Chet brought her by early. Anna arranged it."

Anna smiled at the two of them, "glad she made it okay. When is Fenton being released?"

"In a few days. What about you in Biff," Laura asked as she sat in between them both. George went to talk to the doctor and Anna was sitting up, "I'm allowed to go home in a little bit. I'm okay and so are the babies. I'm just worried about Biff."

"I will be okay. How are you?" Everyone jumped and turned to see Biff smiling wearily at them. Anna jumped off the bed and gave him a hug and kissed his cheek, "oh I'm so glad you are okay."

* * *

**_This is very short and originally I had written the whole bank robbery but rereading it I decided that I want to slowly piece it all together for you. Will the Chief suspect them? How did they do it? Will they have to help "solve" it for the police? I decided to draw it out as part of the story. I have quite a bit written I just have to reread everything. Hoping to have the next chapter up tonight. It's written just need to go over it. Sorry so short everyone. Enjoy! Thanks everyone!_**


	21. Chapter 21

Anna was sore and tired and laying on the couch in the family room. Carson was holding Elizabeth while Kendall kept showing him toys, "Anna, are you sure you are ok?"

Anna smiled, "I am more than okay. I just wish that Nancy was here. This is all getting to be ridiculous."

Carson nodded at the statement when Kendall suddenly said, "pop pop." Carson kissed the little girl on the head and smiled, "That's right I am your grandpa, pop pop is that what you are going to call me?" The little girl turned her head from side to side and said "pop pop again." Anna giggled and her Uncle couldn't be any happier.

Joe entered the room with Frank, "well, Chet is on his way over."

Anna furrowed her eyebrows and looked at him, "Oh, any special reason?"

"It's complicated. When he gets here we will get into all the details." Frank said with a sigh as he plopped down in one of the oversize chair.

"Does he know?"

"At this point I feel too many people know, Phil is setting up a secure line so we can all web cam. He is part of this now whether any of us like it or not."

"I haven't seen Philip since Christmas. I hope he is well."

"In between jobs," Joe shrugged at Anna. Anna nodded and Joe kissed her head and went into the dining room. Anna sighed and smiled at her Uncle, "think you can handle the two of them while this meeting is going on?"

"Of course," he said while ticking Elizabeth's feet. Anna smiled, "If you need me I'm will be in the kitchen getting some snacks together for everyone." Her Uncle nodded and she popped into the kitchen to prepare some finger sandwiches and some other snack foods.

Chet Morton walked into the kitchen and smiled, "Hey Anna, need some help?" Anna turned and smiled at him and put down the bag of chips and gave him a big hug. "No, how are you?"

"That husband of yours is keeping me busy."

"I know you got the whole Investigation Agency on you. I'm sorry." She frowned and went to juggling some plates while hold chips and pretzel bags. Chet quickly grab some of the plates from her, "let me help, where too?"

"Dining room. Now how bad as it been at the agency?" Anna said while leading the way to the dining room. Chet followed behind her, "It hasn't been too bad. I have been trying to help Frank and Joe some. The Chief came and saw me at the office today. It's about to get worse before it gets better."

Anna nodded and placed the plate and chips on the table and Joe and Frank started greeting Chet. Frank stood beside Anna, "don't worry. It will be okay." Anna just nodded, "want me to get Biff?"

"Please." Frank said as she quickly bolted out the door and Frank looked at Joe and Chet, "let's finish hooking this computer screen up so we can get this over with."

Everyone was gathered around the dining room table and Philip Cohen was on the computer screen at one end of the table with a camera on top. "Everyone ready to get this over with," Joe said and everyone nodded. Frank turned to the screen, "Phil you are sure this is a secure line."

"Trust me, it's so encrypted we are safe. Did you get the files I sent you?"

"Yes, thanks for that." Joe said and Anna gave him a questioning look, she was so lost in confused and when she turned to George who was sitting beside her and she looked just as lost. Biff quickly chimed in, "let's fill everyone in from the beginning."

"Okay, well Phil doctored some video feed for us mixing some recording George took of Elizabeth and Kendall and mixed in some other recordings we took to make it look like we were here with George." Frank started out and before Anna could ask another question Chet started to talk, "The Chief came to me and wanted me to look at some video feed from the bank. He knows the boys are busy and figured that the Investigation office could still help. He doesn't have enough resources and is so busy trying to figure out the shooting."

Joe then spoke, "we won't be caught, baby. We are covering all our bases but this creep called Frank again this morning. We have to break his brother out of jail or he will kill Nancy." Anna and George eyes widen and Anna saw Frank cringe.

Anna shook her head, "this has to stop." Everyone nodded in agreement. Joe glanced at Anna, "we have decided enough people have been hurt. You will be going to London in 3 days." Anna went to protest but Joe continued, "You are pregnant with my babies. I will go whatever I have to. I will protect you, Kendall, and my unborn children." Anna had tears falling down her face and Joe came beside her and placed her on his lap.

Frank continued while Joe sat in her chair and she was crying in his shoulder, "Mom, dad, Biff, George, Carson, the girls, and you will go. Bess can tag along if she wants. She is still in the city but Ms. Miller is perfectly fine now. Things are back to normal there. Phil is going to catch a flight this evening and Chet will help us." Anna looked up, "I don't agree with this."

Joe spoke softly to her, "you don't have to. Just know I will do whatever it takes to keep our family safe. Just go please." Anna nodded and the guys finished talking about some few last minute details.

Anna was bent over a toilet, when Joe walked into their bathroom, "baby, here is some sprite." He handed her the bottle and she groaned while she slowly set up, "why is it morning sickness if it's all the time." Joe rubbed her back and kissed her forehead, "I know baby, but after the afternoon the stress probably isn't helping."

Anna looked up at him while still sitting in front of the toilet, "I don't want to go. Why are you trying to get rid of us?" Joe sighed and kneeled down beside her and brushed her hair behind her ear, "baby, how can you think that? Don't you think I want to be with you every step of the way?" He wiped at the tears sliding down her cheeks and placed a kiss on each eye, "baby, I love you. I don't want to miss any of this pregnancy not like I did with Kendall's. I want us in this together for the long run."

"Then just leave with us, we can have a new life in London." She said between sobs. Joe held her and rocked them back in forth on the bathroom floor, "oh baby, I would love that more than anything. But you want Nan back. Elizabeth needs her mom, and Frank is lost without Nancy."

"I just want to be selfish for once in my life. I'm so tired of everything being ripped away from me."

"I understand that. Last year was so rough and things got better and now this. Trust me baby, we will have that calm back. It will be happy times again." Anna nodded and Joe kissed her head, "Let's get you in bed. I will put Kendall to be after you calm down some more."

Joe picked up his wife and carried her to their bed. Carefully removing her clothes she wore that day and slipping one of his tee-shirts on over her head. He stopped and rubbed her small bump and kissed it, "I love you both." Anna gave him a small smile, "we love you Joe."

Joe got Anna to lay down and he held her. He glanced at the clock and in bold red it read 8:30. It was a little past Kendall's bedtime but he didn't want to leave Anna till she was asleep. He held her tight whispering in her ear, "I love you so very much, Anna Hardy. My beautiful wife, who is carrying my beautiful babies, you have given me so much. I already have one beautiful daughter who looks more like her mom every day." Anna muttered in a sleepy voice, "She looks like her daddy."

Joe smiled and kissed her neck, "shhh baby, just go to sleep. I'm so lucky to have you. I love you so much." He held her listening to her breath just staring at her till she finally fell asleep. He continued to lie there a little longer but when he noticed it was a little after 9 he quietly got up and slipped out the door.

He walked down to the family room to see Biff holding Kendall, "I have to say Kendall certainly loves her Uncle Biff." Biff smiled up at him as Kendall was flipping through a book, "you know I would do anything to protect them." Joe nodded and sat down on the couch beside Biff, "you have already proved it. Thank you so much for protecting Anna."

"Joe through everything we have grown to be close. It wasn't always like that but after last year, I hope you realize I consider you my family."

Kendall started reaching for her dad and Biff kissed her head and handed her to Joe. Kendall curled up in her dad's arms. Joe smiled at her then looked at Biff, "you know you are family. I know you would do whatever you could to help us and it's mutual. I need to ask you to do something for me."

"Anything."

"I don't know how all this will end. I need my family safe in London while this goes on. If anything happens to me, promise me you will watch after them all. I can't bear Anna going through this pregnancy completely alone. If something goes wrong she might not even have Nancy. She needs people to support her, that aren't my parents or Carson."

"I will do whatever it takes. You know that, she will always have George and me."

"Thanks Biff. It means more than you will ever know. Thank you from the bottom of my heart."

"Family, Joe."

Joe smile and nodded. He glanced down at Kendall who was asleep in his arms. He stood up quietly, "I'm going to put this sleeping princess to bed. Thanks again Biff. Goodnight."

"Night."

* * *

_**Hope everyone enjoys this chapter. I'm sorry I didn't get it up sooner, it turned out to be a long busy weekend. Enjoy everyone! Thanks for reading. Reviews pleaseeee, I love your feedback and suggestions and try to improve to what you guys want to see. Thanks again!**_


	22. Chapter 22

Nancy had her ear to the door trying desperately to hear the two guys talking on the other side. "I don't think… even if… damn those Hardy boys… I don't see how…" Nancy all but wanted to scream, she could only hear every other word.

She tried to get closer to the door. "You know very well that… We move her… I don't care we have too…" Nancy wished she could hear the whole conversation. She suspected from the sound of their voice and what little she did hear that the Hardy's were getting close to finding her. She had full faith in her family. She sighed and went back to her bed. Move her, She wanted to punch the wall. She needed to stay put she hoped they decided against moving her but if they were close it would push them in that direction.

She sat on the edge of her bed swinging her legs. She prayed that Lizzy was okay. It killed her being away from her this long. This had to end soon, one way or another.

Frank slammed the garage door as he walked into the kitchen. Anna turned and glared at him, "Frank, the girls finally went to sleep." Frank sat down at the table and hung his head, "Sorry." He mumbled the apology. Anna placed a drink in front of him. He gave her a small smile, "thanks."

"What's wrong now?"

"I just staked out an old building all night, I swear Nancy is there."

"So why are you mad?"

"Because there was no movement, nothing to signal that someone was there."

"So your gut and heart are telling you this is the building?"

Frank nodded slowly and Anna patted his arm, "then stake it out again from a different angle. I have always learned to trust my heart." Frank smiled at her, "I will. I won't give up."

Anna smiled, "damn straight. Nancy wouldn't stand for that." Frank chuckled at her and she smirked and left the room. Frank got up to grab a bite to eat. He couldn't stop. His family would not fall apart. He juggled a sandwich, drink, and phone as he walked into the dining room. They had to get this plan figured out.

As soon as he walked through the doorway his cell phone started ringing. He quickly set everything down on the table and answered the phone, "Frank Hardy."

"Hey it's Chet, I have an update for you."

"Secure line?"

"Of course, after hiring Phil we are golden on all tech related things."

"Hired?"

"Did you not know? Joe and Anna hired him."

"Oh, anyway what did you call about?"

"Talk to the Chief. You guys are in the clear. He never even mentioned you guys up as a suspect but they have nothing to go on. Phil and I are working on how to pin it back to the guys that took Liz and Nan. Oh good news, Phil has been playing with the video footage. He thinks he can get clearer more seeable images."

"That's awesome. I will shoot him an email. We all need to get together this evening or tomorrow. We have a job to pull off and time is running out."

"Phil is here at the office. We can come over whenever you need us. Just call us and give us a while to get there."

"Thanks for everything. You both have been great friends through this."

"Always. Okay let me know. I need to go have a pile of work."

"Bye. Talk soon."

Frank threw the phone beside him and sighed. He started going through more papers, more photos, more leads to nowhere. Frank put his head in his hands and pulled at his hair.

Joe threw a folder in front of Frank with Biff behind him. Frank raised his brow, "what is this?"

"I refuse to bust this dickwad out of jail." Joe said in a loud voice and Anna ducked her head in the dining room where they were, "shhh, the kids are asleep." Joe mumbled sorry and she ducked back out. Frank grabbed the folder and began flipping through it.

"I agree with Joe. There is no way possible that you can pull this off." Frank looked up at Biff once he was finished, "you will be on a plane."

Biff walked out of the room and slammed the door. Joe sighed and looked at his brother, "Frank, this isn't a good plan or idea." Frank looked at his brother with tears running down his face, "I can't give up on Nancy."

"Answer me this Frank. Either we do this get caught go to jail and or die. You wouldn't be able to watch your daughter grow up. We refuse to do this and."

Frank interrupted Joe with tears pouring down his face as he slammed his fist on the table, "and Nancy dies. At least if we get caught maybe Nancy will be with her."

"Listen Frank, I can understand where you are coming from. But if we get caught it means we fail that mean Nancy probably won't be kept alive. They will lose us to do their bidding."

Frank was so angry he couldn't form words. He looked up at Joe and Joe continued, "I refuse to do this Frank. I'm sorry. I love you and I love Nancy. I would do whatever it took to bring her back but this is too much. I will not lose my life over this."

Frank was beyond angry he threw his glass against the wall. He threw files and papers everywhere. "You are my brother. I would do whatever it took."

Joe stood up to avoid getting hit with flying objects, "Frank, I have twins on the way. I have a daughter who isn't even 2. I won't be missing from their lives."

Frank didn't even look at Joe. He just stormed out slamming doors along the way. Joe sighed as he put his head on the table. Anna came into the room and surveyed the mess and looked at her husband who looked broken torn. Anna laid her head on his shoulder whispering in his ear, "Joe, I love you."

Joe looked at his wife and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "I love you too, baby." He kissed her belly, "I love you two, also."

Anna moved his arms so she could sit on his lap. She wrapped herself against him, "What happened?" Joe stiffened slightly and Anna held his face while brushing her thumb over his face, "you don't have to tell me."

"I need to. I refuse to do what needs to be done. I won't break that man out of prison."

Anna placed several soft kisses on Joe's lips. "Honey, I understand. Don't beat yourself up over this."

"I have lost him and Nancy."

"Joseph Hardy, don't even think that. Your brother and you have been through a lot together. He can't expect you to throw away your life. The thought of you never seeing our unborn babies, I honestly can't." She couldn't finish her sentence tears were streaming down her face. Joe quickly wiped them away and kissed her all over. "Baby, please. I don't think you should be getting upset."

Anna slowly nodded her head and wiped her face, "let's not worry about Frank. Let's go spend some time with the girls." Joe nodded and they both got up. Joe grabbed her hand and kissed it, "Are you packed?"

"I think all of us are almost done. Will you be joining us now?"

"No, I will stay here at the house." Joe glanced over at Anna as he said this and noticed she was biting her lip. He stopped her on the stairs and turned her towards him, "I promise you I will not do anything that would land me in jail." Anna gave him a small kiss, "thank you."

Joe pulled her back towards him and kissed her more passionately. "You are more than welcome, baby. I will spend tonight showing you how much I love you."

"I always know, and I will gladly return the favor." She kissed him once more than pulled him up the stairs.

* * *

_**Sorry this is so long over due, I have decided to almost rewrite everything. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Hoping to work on this some more tomorrow! Thanks for reading and being so patient with me. Look forward to reading your wonderful reviews. Thank you!**_


	23. Chapter 23

Frank ended up at the office and after a long talk with Chet and Phil. They decided that Joe was right this was too dangerous and it wouldn't end well. He then went to his parents' house that didn't end well either. So now, Frank was sitting in his car. He was at a lost and he didn't even know where to begin. He was watching the warehouse but it was dead quiet no movement. There was no way he could pull this off by himself. He sat there trying to figure it out. Could he?

Joe walked down the stairs with Kendall in his arms. As soon as he turned the corner into the living room he saw his dad and Carson in conversation. "Hi dad, Carson." Joe nodded at them as Kendall gleefully chanted, "pop pop." Fenton stood and grabbed Kendall who easily went to her grandfather. Joe raised his eyebrow, "are you sure you are okay to hold her and move around?"

Fenton sat down while Kendall loved on him, "I will be fine to love on my granddaughter. When will we know if you are having boys or girls?"

Joe beamed brightly, "we still have a while."

Carson tickled Kendall's foot and smiled at Joe, "I can see you are very excited."

"Extremely excited," Joe sat down beside his dad on the couch smiling. Carson excused himself from the room and went to go help Anna with Elizabeth. Joe watched him leave the room and knew it was hard on him not being able to go to the upstairs of their house. Fenton waved his hand in front of Joe. Joe quickly shook his head, "sorry dad, zoned out."

"It's okay. I was talking to you about Frank."

"He has lost his mind, have you noticed?"

"Anna talked to me and Laura. She was extremely worried about you both after he stormed out of here last night and hasn't returned."

"I know. I don't even know what to do. I am staying behind while you go to London."

Fenton raised his eyebrow, "Why?"

"I won't be doing anything illegal. I will just be here at the house if Frank decides to go through with this one of us needs to stay behind."

Kendall started squirming and Fenton sat her down and she walked over to her toys to play. Fenton look at his son and noticed this was wearing on him, "Frank isn't handling any of this well. We have had papers drawn up to make you and Anna the legal guardian of Elizabeth till something changes. I hope that change is Nancy's return."

Joe was beyond stunned. He looked over at Kendall and sighed, "He won't sign them." Fenton shook his head in disagreement, "he already did."

"What?"

"Joe, Elizabeth is yours and Anna's till something changes. I hope to God it's either he gets his act together or Nancy comes back to us safely."

"I don't know what to say. How is Anna with this?"

"Laura talked to her about it and Anna doesn't want Frank around Lizzy till he gets his act together. He is being reckless and his random outburst of anger isn't good for anyone especially not a baby."

Joe nodded, "I wish all this wasn't happening."

Joe's parents had left to go back home to finish packing. Biff and George were trying to finish packing. So for the first time in a long time Joe and Anna were alone with the girls. They were sitting at the dinner table and both girls were in a highchair.

Joe smiled at Anna, she was so loving and caring to the girls, "Baby, how are you with us having custody of Lizzy for now."

She finished cutting up Kendall's food and sat it in front of her and sighed, "I think if this is going to be a long run thing, I will need help. 4 kids under the age of 3, it isn't supposed to be like this." She was fighting back tears. She was heartbroken in so many ways.

"Let's think of this as a short term thing. I am hoping that we can get Nancy back."

"It feels like we are all giving up. Frank is so lost. I am so worried and afraid for him."

"Baby, we will try to get him the help that he needs but right now he is too focused on Nancy."

"da da." Kendall said demanding her father's attention. Joe turned to his little girl who was in between him and Anna, "Hi princess." He kissed the top of her head and she gave him a toothy grin, "da da." She replied again puckering her little lips. He gave her another kiss, "eat your food sweetie." She grabbed a piece of food putting it in her mouth. Anna smiled at him, "you are such a good father, and even with everything going on you are wonderful with her and Elizabeth."

Joe leaned over the table and kissed his wife, "I have so much love for you and her. I just wish everything was back to normal. It isn't fair for sweet little Lizzy. She practically has lost both parents." Joe kissed her head and Anna sighed, "maybe things will get better."

Suddenly the door flew open, they turned and saw Frank storming in, "I hope you are happy." Frank yelled at them. Elizabeth began to reach for Frank and started crying to try to get his attention which set Kendall off. Anna closed her eyes and then glared at Frank, "what the hell do you think you are doing?"

Biff and George then came into the house. Biff quickly glanced around the room, "is everything ok?" Anna looked from Frank to Biff with a deathly glare, "no." Frank didn't pay attention to her and Joe stood up and grabbed Kendall as Anna tried to calm Elizabeth down, who desperately wanted her father's attention. George stepped in front of Joe, "I will take her, you guys go in the other room. I can feed them."

Anna gave George a small smile, "do you mind?" George shook her head and put Kendall back down and she began eating again. Anna past Elizabeth to George as Biff and Joe practically carried Frank out of the room who was still shouting and blaming them for something that no one knew. Anna sighed and George squeezed her arm, "it will be okay." Anna nodded and followed them into the dining room.

Frank shook Biff and Joe off his arms, "get the hell off me. I blame you for this Joe." Joe put his hand on his brother's shoulder to try to calm him down, "what is my fault?" Frank turned to Anna who had just stepped into the room, "and you. This is your fault, bitch." Joe quickly pushed Frank back as he went to get closer to Anna, "that is enough. Explain."

"If your wife would have let you do the job. If she wasn't knocked up with your offspring." Frank was beyond angry and Joe can't remember ever seeing his brother like this. He quickly looked at Anna who had tears pouring down her face, "Frank, Nancy is my sister my cousin. How can you even think this?" her voice sounded small and Joe wasn't sure if Frank had her till he lunged at her and yelled, "How can you say that, you have taken everything from me and Nancy. You have given up, you worthless bitch."

Biff grabbed Anna before she fell over as she was trying to get away from Frank. Joe pulled his brother back and pushed him into a chair and got right into his face, "listen to me, you have lost your damn mind. FIND IT. You cannot speak to my wife like that. Nancy would be so disappointed in you. You just ignored your daughter and practically assaulted my wife. Now tell me what is going on."

Frank didn't say anything and Joe turned to Biff and Anna, "are you okay, baby?" Anna just nodded her head she was at a loss for words and tears were pouring down her face. Joe looked up at Biff, "can you take her out of here please?" Biff nodded and they left the room.

Joe turned back to his brother and pulled up a seat across from him, "Frank, I have never seen you act like this. You have to open up and stop bottling it all up."

Frank started crying and Joe could see the realization of his actions hitting him, "oh god, I'm so sorry. I… I… don't know what came over me."

Joe placed his hand on Frank's arm, "can you please tell me what is going on and stop with the bullshit."

"I got a call as I was staking out the warehouse. I told them we weren't doing the job. You all back out. He said Nancy would be dead and he would take others down with her."

"Frank, calm down. We will figure this out I promise. Just calm down."

"You can't promise it will work out."

"I can't but have faith, big brother. Go rest upstairs for a while. I'm getting everyone to leave tonight." Frank nodded and left the room. As he started to walk up the steps, he passed Anna, "I'm so sorry for the things I did and say. I just want Nancy. Everything was taken away from me while you Joe have more than everything."

Anna looked at him and stopped him from walking away, "Frank, I understand that is how it seems. I didn't even want anyone to know I was pregnant for this reason. I love Nancy with all my heart. I love you too. You are like my brother. Joe and I are playing father and mother to your daughter because you won't even look at her. Get your head out of your ass. I understand you miss and want Nancy here, we all want that. I hate this whole situation. It kills me. Jealous doesn't look good on you."

Frank nodded and walked away. Anna put her head in her hands and Joe walked up beside her, "Frank needed to hear that, don't beat yourself up." Anna looked up at her husband and stood in front of him, "this is all too painful." Joe kissed her passionately, "I love you so much."

"I love you more." Anna replied giving him another kiss. He smiled at her, "You are leaving tonight. The jet is being prepared now. Biff is going to get mom, dad, and Carson. George is feeding the girls and you need to make sure you have everything packed."

"I'm not leaving I want to know what all that was about we are leaving in the morning."

"No, baby, tonight you will leave. I can't lose you and my babies."

"Tell me what is happening."

"Frank got a call. They are going to kill Nancy and they said others were going to go down with her. Chet and Phil are on their way here. We got to get ahead of these guys once and for all. I need my family safe."

Anna started to feel her chest get tight. She couldn't catch her breath and the room was spinning. Joe quickly sat her back down on the couch. "baby, breath. Deep breaths come on baby." Anna was starting to panic, she needed air. She started waving her arms and grabbing her chest. "Anna, look at me." Joe turned her face towards him staring into her eyes, "baby, breath with me. In and out." Anna slowly started breathing and Joe smiled as he continued to breath with her till her breath was more normal.

Joe kissed her head, "I know, baby. I know. Listen, just stay calm." Anna nodded and leaned into Joe as he held her tight kissing her numerous times. "I love you baby"

* * *

**_Things are about to fall apart! Hope you guys enjoyed... thanks for reading and reviewing :)_**


	24. Chapter 24

Fenton walked into Joe and Anna's kitchen and Laura was close behind him. As soon as he walked into the kitchen he saw George with the girls. Fenton smiled at her, "hi girls." George smiled and Kendall looked at them. Elizabeth was asleep in her chair. Laura kissed her granddaughters and made a small fuss over them. Fenton raised his eyebrow at George, "where is everyone?"

George sighed, "Well, I am not sure with all the commotion going on I kept the girls in here. Frank is really worrying me."

Laura pulled Kendall out of her highchair and started loving on her. She smiled at George, "things are about to get a little crazy here tonight. Could we take the girls to your and Biff's apartment?"

George nodded and slowly picked up Elizabeth, "I need to finish some packing anyway. Let's go." Laura followed George out the door to the apartment over the garage. She looked back at her husband and he gave her an encouraging smile.

Fenton walked throughout the house and found Joe, Biff, and Anna in the office talking. "Hey." They turned towards Fenton and Anna gave him a giant hug, "where are Carson and Laura?"

"Carson is at the house. Laura and George took the girls to her and Biff's." Fenton said as he looked at Biff then Joe. Anna's mouthed formed an O. Biff stood up from his seat, "the plane is on standby. We should probably leave in a few hours before the press gets wind of it." Everyone nodded. Joe patted Biff's back, "thanks man. Go on, if we need you we will yell." Biff walked out of the room and Anna hugged Joe's side.

Fenton sighed and ran his left hand through his hair, "I called a doctor about Frank." Joe's eye grew wider and Fenton continued, "After you told me what he did with Anna. He is a danger to everyone around him. He has made this some twisted vendetta. They are going to put him in a center for help."

Anna started crying in Joe's chest. Joe took a deep breath, "how is Carson with this?"

"He is okay. He thinks it's needed."

"NO." Anna yelled at them both while tears streamed down her face, "you are all signing Nancy's death slip." Joe wrapped his arms around his wife and tried to calm her. "No, we can't. I can't lose Nan." She started to struggling breath and Joe quickly said, "We don't want to lose Nancy."

Fenton wrapped his arms around both of them, "listen to me. I don't want to give up on Nancy. No one does, but Frank is sick. He needs help." Anna looked at him and nodded, "we aren't going to London."

Joe quickly whirled her around to face him, "yes you are. We aren't doing this again." Fenton spoke up looking at Anna, "you will be going to London. The plan is still the same but Carson, Joe, and I will stay here."

Joe frowned and looked at him, "you still aren't well enough, Dad, you have to go." Fenton shook his head, "no, Joe, and this isn't open for discussion." Joe bit his tongue and Anna looked at him, "our family is being torn apart." Fenton took a step back from them, "we will piece it back together. We will all get through this."

Anna nodded and pulled away from Joe, "I'm going to finish packing. When is the doctor coming?" Joe kissed his wife and looked at his father waiting for an answer. Fenton sighed, "She is outside. I will tell her to come in." Anna nodded and bit her lip, "if you need help, get some of the security guards." Fenton nodded and she slipped out of the room. She didn't want to be around when they tried to take Frank away.

She hurried up the stairs and texted George to make sure the girls were okay. She went to the girls' room to finish getting there stuff together. She stared into the closet and just grabbed a ton of clothes for both of them. She didn't know how long they would be gone. She grabbed a few toys but she knew she would just buy them more in London. She sighed as she heard footsteps coming up the steps. She braced herself to hear all sorts of commotion.

Joe sighed and leaned against the wall in the hallway. He knew this wasn't going to go well. Dr. Molly Edwards and a nurse were standing behind his dad as he knocked on the guest room door Frank was staying in. Frank mumbled come in. Joe leaned a little closer as they walked into the room leaving the door open. "Son," Fenton spoke softly as he walked closer to his son. Frank looked every bit broken.

Frank looked up at his father, "I'm sorry." Fenton sat down beside him, "you need help. Your anger gets worse every day and it can't continue like this. You might hurt someone." Frank nodded and looked towards the doctor and nurse, "who are they?"

Fenton sighed and embraced his son, "they are going to help you." Frank backed up from his dad as realization started hitting him. "No, dad, I have to find Nancy. You send me away this guy wins." Joe turned his head and saw Biff charging up the stairs, "we have an issue, Joe." Joe pointed him in the direction of the bedroom while everyone looked at them. Joe shook his head for them to dismiss them and continue.

Joe pushed Biff into the closest bedroom. Anna turned and looked at them as they walked into the room, "why are you guys up here?" Joe shrugged and turned to Biff, who looked white as a sheet. He held out a piece of paper and Joe grabbed it.

**_Sending Frank away won't help you. Nancy is carrying a bomb. Can you find her? I'll give you a clue. It's back to the scene of the crime that started our relationship._**

Anna read it over Joe's shoulder and fell to the ground in tears. She couldn't even begin to understand what was happening. A bomb, Nancy has a bomb on her. Joe was stunned and he quickly rushed out of the room, "dad, stop we have a problem." Fenton gave his son a strange look and Biff was behind him talking to the doctor and nurse, "we won't be needed you tonight. I will show you out."

Fenton went to protest but Joe shoved the paper in his face. He was white as ghost and Frank quickly grabbed it out of his hand. "What the.." Joe gave him a look before he finished, "Chet and Phil need to get here ASAP. This is… we have to figure this out." Frank nodded and went to get his phone. Fenton stood up, "we need to let the police know what is going on and your mother." Joe nodded as his dad left to deal with the police.

Joe rushed back to Anna who was shaking. He quickly kneeled down in front of her, "are you packed?" She slowly nodded and pointed to the girls luggage. "Where is your bags?" She looked up at him, "I can't leave now."

"you are and will." He helped her up and held her close. "I need you guys out of here. I have no clue where this bomb is. I am betting it's in the city. That is where all this started."

"Grant Enterprises." Joe nodded and she embraced her husband for dear life wishing all this would go away. "you need to come with us." Joe shook his head and kissed her numerous times, "I can't. I will be fine."

"No, you have to come. I can't lose you. We can't lose you."

Joe held back the tears that threatened his eyes. "Oh baby, I love you so much. I love Kendall and our children. I want nothing more than to just be with you but I can't. I promise you with every fiber in my being that I will be safe and you will come home to me." Anna nodded at his words but she didn't believe a word he said, "You can't promise that. You don't know how this will end."

Joe had a wave of emotions crashing through his body, "I have to keep you safe. I have to keep the girls safe. I have to keep my babies safe." He placed his hand on her belly and rubbed it, "please understand. I love you all so much. Just go and please don't fight me on this." Anna nodded giving in to her husband.

Joe held his wife tighter. He picked her up and she wrapped her arms around him. He quickly carried her to the bedroom, "I love you so much." She had tears falling down her face, "if this is the last time you hold me. I don't want it to end." Her words stabbed Joe in the heart, "baby, please don't say that. I will be fine. Let me just love you before you have to leave." She nodded as Joe placed her on the bed. She didn't want this moment to end. She knew Joe was trying to keep her mind off things and she tried to relax. She trust Joe, but this guy was sick beyond belief.

Joe ran his hands up the sides of her body, "baby, please just forget. This is going to have to be faster than I would like so please jut focus on us right now." She nodded and pulled him close to her lips kissing him passionately, "I love you, Joe."

Kendall was crying and reaching for Joe. Joe took her back in his arms and placed kisses all over her, "I love you sweetie. You will have fun with mommy and Grandma. You even will have Lizzy there. Uncle Biff and Aunt George will spoil you rotten." Joe was blinking back tears and Kendall placed a kiss on her daddy's lips. Joe returned it by kissing her all over causing her to giggle. Anna smiled at them as tears poured down her face.

Laura hugged her, "we are going to go on the plane." Anna nodded and watched as she carried Elizabeth to the plane after giving Fenton one last kiss. George and Biff were already on the plane. Anna sighed and hugged Joe. She tickled Kendall who was still in Joe's arms. Anna looked up at her husband, "stay safe. We love you so very much. I love you so much. Just stay safe for us." Joe smiled and kissed his wife passionately it was broken by Kendall trying to give them both kisses. They laughed and both kissed Kendall. "I love you both so much. I will be fine I promise. We will even have Nan when you come back." Anna nodded, "I love you Joe. Don't do anything stupid." He smiled and kissed her again.

Anna took Kendall out of Joe's arms and she cried in protest. Joe kissed her head, "It's okay sweet girl. Mommy has you. You will have so much fun. I love you. Be good, princess." Joe wiped the tears falling down his wife's cheeks and kissed her passionately, "baby, I love you so much. I call you and keep you updated." She nodded and gave him a quick peck, "I love you honey. Call, text, emails all of it. It's a long flight and I doubt I will get any sleep."

"Just try baby. Imagine me holding you. I love you, now go on."

Anna bit her bottom lip and nodded, "I love you." She quickly walked up the plane steps as Kendall was crying and trying to wiggle free to get to her dad. Anna held her tightly whispering, "it's okay. Dad will be with us soon."

Anna turned once she got to the top of the stairs looking down at Joe who gave her a wave and blew her a kiss. She tried to give him a smile. "Love you, Joe." She yelled down to him and blew him a kiss. He acted like he caught it and she mustered a giggle and walked onto the airplane. The lady shut the doors behind her and Anna tried to hold it together. Biff quickly stood in front of her, "want me to take Kendall?" Anna just nodded as Biff took Kendall to strap her in the car seat beside Elizabeth. Anna was numb.

Joe watched as the doors shut to the airplane, his whole life was in that airplane. He released the tears he was holding in. He wanted to be brave and strong for his family. He had to find this bomb. Frank was already trying to figure out if the bomb was at Grant Enterprises. Fenton wrapped his son in his arms, "it will be okay son you will see them soon." Joe nodded as the tears fell.

* * *

_**Long chapter... hope you guys enjoy it! Thanks for reading and reviewing love hearing all your thoughts, comments, suggestions... **_


	25. Chapter 25

Joe walked into his dining room ready to get this over with so he could be with his family. Phil looked up at him, "Joe, I have been going through all the cameras in Grant Enterprise. Nothing yet." Frank looked over at his brother, "you ok?" Joe looked at his brother and shot him the most deadly glare he could manage, "like you give a shit." Frank went to say something but shut his mouth. Joe turned back in Phil, "did you check the penthouse video." Phil shook his head, "no, but isn't Miller there?"

"That doesn't mean anything so just check for me." Phil gave Joe the thumbs up and turned back to the computer. Chet motioned Joe to follow him and they slipped into the backyard.

"Joe, are you really okay?" Chet was worried about his friend. Everyone was under so much stress. Joe sat down on the patio furniture and Chet followed sitting across from him. Joe raised his head looking at Chet. He studied his friend and noticed how drained he truly looked. He had stubble like he hadn't shaved in a while, he had more wrinkles, and it looked like he had two black eyes from lack of sleep. "My whole world and life is in an airplane flying away from me without me. How do you think I am?"

"You will get through this we all will."

"The hell I will. I have become a person I didn't even use to be. I have become Frank. Frank can't do a damn thing, he is so lost. He almost hurt my wife who is carrying my twins." Joe was getting more and more worked up with every word that passed. Chet leaned back in his chair, "Joe, you need to calm down."

"How am I supposed to be calm when my whole world has fallen apart?"

"Imagine how Frank feels." Joe was stunned that was like a slap in the face but he knew Chet was right. If Anna was in Nancy's place he would be going crazy with worry but he could never imagine turning his back on his own daughter. He understood where Frank was coming from to a certain point. Joe knew he would never go to the level Frank has taken this. "I know how he feels. I was out of my mind last year. Anna was almost killed numerous times."

Chet nodded his head, "Try to work together, the death looks aren't helping. Let's just get this over with and get along." Joe nodded in agreement and stood up walking back inside. Phil was still hacking away at the computer screens that were set up on the table. Joe looked to where Frank was sitting, "anything?" Frank shook his head without even looking at him. Joe walked into the kitchen and laid his head on the countertop. He took deep breaths and repeated to himself I am not going to have a breakdown. He hoped that his wife was handling everything better than him.

Anna looked at Kendall and Elizabeth who were fast asleep. She sighed. It had taken all of them about two hours to get Kendall settled. She kept crying for her da da and it broke Anna's heart. Laura had to take over because Anna started crying along with her. Biff took a seat behind Anna startling her out of her thoughts, "hey, how you holding up?"

Anna looked over at Biff. She was red and puffy her eyes and face. She had tear streak lines still seeable on her face. "I wish this was all a bad dream." Biff nodded, "I can understand that." Anna sighed and looked at her hands. She felt like her heart had been ripped out. She was scared she was never going to see her husband again. "Anna, please try to stay calm. You are pregnant. Please don't give us anymore scares."

Anna managed to give him a small smile, "I will try. Where are we staying at in London?" Biff smiled and pulled an envelope out of his jacket pocket and handed it to her, "that's why I came over here. I was told to give you this. If you need to talk or need me I am here for you. So is George. You are family."

Anna took the envelope and noticed Joe's handwriting on the front. She felt the tears falling again from her eyes. Biff squeezed her arm, "I will give you privacy. I will be just across from you. I mean it, I am here for you." Anna nodded, "thank you Biff. We couldn't ask for a better or more loyal friend," He gave her hand a squeezed and went back across to where George was.

Anna turned the envelope in her hands starting at it for a minute. She slowly opened it, it was a letter and photos. Anna glanced at the photos of a furnished apartment she was guessing. She began to read the letter.

_Baby, _

_ This means you are flying in the air. I love you and miss you so much. Don't worry we will be together again soon. I know how hard this is for you and Kendall. It's hard on me too. We will get through this together as a family. I'm sure you are wondering what the pictures are… _

_I got us a flat in London, well technically more of a town house. It has plenty of room, 5 bedrooms. We can always redecorate if you want. I hope you love it, it has everything. A swimming pool, gym, sauna take advantage and relax. It seemed liked a wonderful relaxing place that is why I got it. I need you to stay calm and relax._

_When this is over, we will take a long vacation, holiday as they say over there. I can't wait for us to make memories there. I hope you love it. It's in Kensington and I maybe spent a little too much of our money but it was well worth it. _

_I love you so much baby. I will be with you soon. Kissing you all over and holding you. Give Kendall my love and kisses. Tell me unborn babies I love them. I will stay safe for you, us, our family. Don't stress or worry. Biff promised he would keep an eye on you, take advantage of him and George._

_I love you so much._

_Xoxo yours always, _

_Joe_

Anna took a deep breath, her wonderful husband thought of everything. God she missed him. She prayed that this bomb was found and unarmed soon. Anna looked up at Biff who had a sleeping George on his shoulder, he looked worried. She gave him a small smile to indicate she was okay. He nodded and smiled. 

Nancy was beyond scared. She didn't know what to do but she had to stay calm. She was in a van in the parking garage at Grant Enterprises. She had to get out of here. They would never find her or the bomb here. She glanced down at the bomb that was strapped to her. She quickly checked the door to make sure no triggers was on it.

Nancy slowly opened the door and glanced around the garage. The pricks just dropped her off and left her knowing that regardless of what she did, she would die along with other people. She had to find security camera to wave in front of maybe they would notice who she is.

* * *

_**YAY two chapters in a day! I hope you guys are loving this... I'm really enjoying writing it. New chapter will be a good one ;) Thanks for reading and reviewing... the reviews make me want to write more for you guys! You are all awesome! Thanks again!**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**I posted 2 chapters yesterday make sure you read them both, don't want you to be lost... thanks for reading :)**_

* * *

**From: Anna Hardy Date: Tuesday, February 5th 2013**

**To: Joe Hardy Time: 01:28 AM**

**Subject: missing you…**

Honey,

I hope some progress has been made. I know you and please stay calm. We miss and love you. Biff gave me your present. I have to say I have the best husband ever. You are an amazing husband and father. You are loving, giving, kind, and perfect. You are also mine. Have a big head yet? ;)

We are flying somewhere over the Atlantic. We should be landing in a few hours. I would have messaged you sooner but Kendall threw a fit for most of the flight which in turn got Lizzy all upset. Don't worry we are fine. How are things there any progress?

I love you so so much.

**Anna Drew Hardy**

**CEO & President**

Chet stuck his head in the kitchen, "Phil thinks he got something. He is trying to get some different angles." Joe looked up from his phone and nodded, "keep me updated." Chet nodded and ducked back out. He looked at his phone and sent an email back.

**From: Joe Hardy Date: Tuesday, February 5th 2013**

**To: Anna Hardy Time: 01:38 AM**

**Subject: loving & missing my girls**

Baby-

My heart broke over Kendall being so upset. I know how hard that is on you too. I love you so much. Give her tons of hugs and kisses for me. I am so happy you love my present. I hope you love it when you see it if not we can sell it and buy something else. Bess will be picking you guys up from the airport. I flew her out there without you knowing. I hope that was okay.

Phil is working on it. He has almost hacked into every camera near Grant Enterprises. He has full access to all the cameras inside it but apparently that wasn't enough. Frank and I are hardly speaking. Don't worry, I am okay. Just try to get some sleep baby. I wish I was there with you. Try to enjoy yourself. Now go rest baby.

I love you more than anything.

**Detective Joe Hardy**

**Vice President**

**Hardy & Sons Investigations**

Joe pressed send and sighed. He could only imagine how big of a fit Kendall threw. He was just glad she had his mom, George, and Biff with her. He hoped she would be okay with Bess being there. He stood up and walked into the living room. Fenton and Carson looked at him, "we are on our way to New York."

Joe raised his eyebrow, "what? Did we find Nan?"

"Phil is positive it is Nancy at Grant Enterprises. We can be in the City in 2 hours but we are hurrying. So help them get Phil's stuff together. He is going to continue working on the plane." Joe nodded at his dad and rushed into the dining room to help them get everything together.

Frank rushed into Grant Enterprises with Joe, Phil, and Chet on his heels. Fenton and Carson went straight to the police to try to get their help. "Frank, it looks like she is on the top level of the parking garage." Phil yelled at him while pressing away on his tablet. Frank nodded.

Joe looked at Chet, "get them to evacuate the building and please escort Ms. Miller out." Chet nodded and rushed over to the security people. Joe rushed after Frank. "Wait up."

Frank turned to him, "what happen to you can't leave your family behind?"

"Shut up and accept the help." Joe spat at his brother. They were rushing up the steps in the parking garage. Finally they reach the floor and they spilt up and began looking for Nancy. Joe started dashing looking through all the cars finally he saw Nancy sitting on the end. She looked pale and thin. "Nancy." He yelled and she looked up and started crying.

"Frank, she is over here." Joe yelled for his brother. Joe went to hug Nancy but noticed the bomb, "Are you okay, Nan?" Nancy nodded slowly at Joe, "I'm so glad you found me. You have to disarm it but you can't take it off me or it will trigger it."

Joe nodded and took a look at the bomb. He had to give it to this sick bastard. He had put it mostly on Nancy back so that she couldn't disarm it. He sighed as he started looking at it. There were so many wires he didn't know where to begin. "Nancy, oh god. I love you so much." Frank kissed his wife and Nancy started full on sobbing, "Frank, I love you."

Frank looked at Joe, "can we disarm it? Does it have a timer?" Joe looked at the bomb again and grimaced, "we have 5 minutes." Nancy started crying harder, "I didn't know how much longer I had. Oh thank god you got here."

"Can I help?" Phil asked coming towards them. Frank looked at him, "Can you disarm a bomb?" Phil raised his eyebrow and went and stood by Joe and Frank joined them. They glanced at the bomb. "We have to see the heart of the bomb. Take the face plate off." Frank said and Phil pulled out a small tool kit that was in a bag he had.

Joe took it and slowly started to unscrew the screws. Nancy was sobbing so hard she was shaking. Joe stopped, "Nancy, please try to keep still. I don't know how sensitive this is." Nancy shook her head and Frank stood in front of her. "Hey babe, look at me. Let me distract you."

"You haven't been sleeping Frank." Nancy replied as she observed his features trying not to move. "I haven't been sleeping much without you around." Joe looked up at Frank and mouthed, 'thanks keep her still.'

Frank held Nancy's hands nodding slightly at Joe. Nancy bit her lip, "How is Elizabeth?" Frank shrugged and Joe spoke up, "she is doing okay. She is with Anna, Laura, Biff, and George." Nancy had a confused look on her face and studied Frank who looked guilty, "where are they?"

Frank spoke in a small voice, "London. We will explain later." Joe sucked in a breath and let it out slowly, "okay we have about a million wires every color of the rainbow." Nancy shuddered and Frank put his hand on her arm, "Can you try to trace where the wires run?"

Phil studied them along with Joe and they carefully tried to figure which wire was attached to what. He took a deep breath and looked at Joe, "I think it's the light blue one."

Nancy spoke up, "are you sure?"

Joe looked at the bomb and relooked and then glanced at the time, "we have 3 minutes, let's make sure we are right."

Frank began to look with them and after several minutes of retracing every wire. They were in agreement that it was the light blue one. Frank looked at Joe and Phil, "you still have time to get out of here."

Joe shook his head, "I will cut the wire."

Frank nodded his head, "I'm sorry for everything I put you and Anna through I love you."

Joe gave him lopsided grin, "it's fine. Phil you want to try to leave?"

He shook his head no and Nancy looked back at them, "what did Frank put you all through?" Frank spoke up, "I will explain after this is over. I love you Nan."

Frank went to Nancy's front side and kissed her. Joe glanced at the clock that only had 30 seconds left. "We are going with light blue?" They all nodded and Joe cut the wire slowly. They all held their breath.

"Damn it. It didn't stop, I need to cut another one which one?" Joe yelled panicking. Frank tried to keep Nancy calm and Phil went through with Joe tracing the wires, "green." Joe looked at Frank and then back at Phil, "you sure?"

Phil nodded and took the cutters out of Joe's hand and cut the green one, it still didn't stop. Joe grabbed the cutters, "we have 10 seconds." Frank kissed Nancy who was struggling. Joe quickly looked at the wires again, "white or blue?" Phil glanced quickly, "blue." Joe cut the blue wire and it stopped.

"It's over." Joe whispered. Nancy went to take the bomb off and Frank stopped her, "the police are on their way. I'm afraid you might trigger something else. You can't take it off yet babe." She nodded and Frank kissed her. Joe went to call his dad to see how far away they were. Phil glanced at the timer and saw it had 2 seconds left on it. They manage to do it.

* * *

_**Reviews please... **_

_**Thankfully they managed to disarm it. But how will Nancy react to how Frank has been acting and treating their daughter? Thanks for reading and reviewing... :) **_


	27. Chapter 27

Nancy was beyond exhausted. She had been with the police for hours telling them everything she overheard, seen, and could remember. It was still early in the morning and they were lucky that most of the people in the building were security guards. Nancy sighed and looked over at Joe. They were waiting for Frank to finish up with the police, "have you talked to Anna?"

Joe walked over to Nancy and sit down beside her, "no, not yet. I will in a bit. How are you really?"

"I want to know what all has happened while I have been away and I want to see my daughter."

"Frank has been miserable without you and I am going to suggest we fly to London till they find this guy."

Nancy nodded and shivered. She hated the thought of him coming back and grabbing someone else, "agreed. How bad was Frank?"

Joe sighed and thought how the best way to answer that was. Nancy raised her eyebrow at him, "full truth, Joe."

Joe took a deep breath and looked at Nancy, "he was very anger and violent. I will be replacing quite a few things in my house that he has broken. He yelled at Anna and came close to hurting her." Joe stopped and looked at Nancy who had tears down her face. She looked at him, "continue. How was he with Lizzy? I bet she is so big now. Do you have any photos?"

Joe handed her his phone after he pulled up the photos, "scroll through them. We tried to video tape and take as many photos as we could." Nancy started crying as she looked through them, "my little girl is so much bigger. Kendall is getting big and walking all over the place." Joe smiled at her and Nancy looked at him, "why is Frank in no pictures and everyone else is?"

"He went through spurts with Liz. For the most part, Anna and George have taken care of her. He got to the point where she would cry and reach for him but he ignored her. I don't know if it was too painful or what." Nancy looked mortified. She never thought Frank would react that way. Joe continued, "before we got the warning about the bomb, dad was going to have Frank checked in to get help. Anna and I have custody of Elizabeth right now, he signed the papers."

"What? You mean we don't even have custody of her right now because of Frank."

"Nan, please calm down. Dad was the one who had the papers drawn up. Mom and him were worried about Frank's outburst. It was a last resort to protect her."

"I don't even know what to think. I thought I knew my husband but I guess I was wrong." She said to Joe with tears pouring down her face. "You do know me Nan," Frank said as he rushed to her side to try to hold her. She pushed him away, "we have a lot to talk about." He bit his lip and nodded. Joe quietly dismissed himself.

Joe regretted what he told Nancy but she had a right to know the full truth. He walked outside the station and went to his dad, "I want us all in London by tonight." Fenton nodded at his son, "you, Frank, and Nancy will be on a flight this afternoon. Carson and I will stay behind. Chet and I are working on this warehouse that Frank was obsessed with. The police are going to raid it."

"You both need to come with us."

"This isn't open for discussion. Now go call Anna."

Joe went to argue with his dad but decided against it. He nodded and walked away so he could call Anna in a quieter spot. He pulled his phone out and listened to it ring. A sleepy tired voice whispered, "Joe?"

"Baby, how are you?"

"How are you is the better question. I'm okay. I love love love this place."

"I'm so glad. I will be there tonight."

"What?"

"We got Nan and disarmed the bomb. We will be there tonight." Joe heard his wife sobbing on the other end. After a minute passed and she didn't say anything, Joe spoke again, "baby, this is good news. Why are you crying?"

"I'm just so… happy. Relieved, I can't wait to see you. Can I speak to Nancy?"

"Hang on and I will get her. I love you."

"I love you."

Joe hurried inside to where Nancy was. "Nan, Anna would like to talk to you." Joe knew he was interrupting something because Nancy was in tears and so was Frank. She stood up and took the phone walking away. Joe gave Frank a look and he just shook his head.

Nancy walked down the hall, "Anna."

"Oh Nancy, it's so good to hear your voice. How are you sissy?"

"I'm okay. I am not hurt just shaken. How is Elizabeth? How are you? How is Kendall?"

"Elizabeth is okay. She will be happy to see you. She is sleeping upstairs. Kendall is doing wonderful. I can't wait for you to see them both. They have gotten so big. I have news for you but maybe I should wait till you are here."

"No, tell me now. I am so tired of missing everything."

"I'm pregnant with twins. We still don't know the sex yet." Nancy started crying and Anna spoke quickly, "Oh Nan, I didn't mean to make you upset. I just have so much to share and tell you."

"I am so happy for you. I'm sorry that Frank lost it with you."

"Nancy Drew Hardy, don't. It is fine. This has been hard on everyone, especially him. The girls have been struggling. Everyone has, Fenton was in the hospital. Biff got shot. We have all been through hell."

"I'm so sorry. I caused this, and they haven't caught the guys who are responsible."

"Don't Nancy. You aren't at fault. You tried to help every step of the way. You went in place of your daughter. Don't apologize for something you have no control of. I thought you guys were coming tonight what do you mean he is still out there?"

"They didn't catch him. I think the police are working on it but we are coming there. No one else is going to be caught. The police can handle this and I think Chet is trying to help."

"Oh, well are you okay?"

"I really am okay. I promise. Just ready to see everyone, I better go. Frank and Joe are waving me over. I love you sissy."

"I love you."

Nancy pressed end and handed Joe his cellphone. Frank went to hold Nancy and she pulled away from him, "don't. When are we leaving?" Frank hung his head, "in a little while."

* * *

_**more of a filler chapter, sorry guys but I felt I needed to show these convos... 2nd chapter today :) thanks for reading and reviews...**_


	28. Chapter 28

Joe smiled at Nancy, "do you want me to grab your bag?" Nancy nodded and handed Joe her carry on. Frank was behind her and Nancy had ignored him since she found out the way he acted. Frank didn't even try to talk much to her. Joe suspected that when she took a shower and changed clothes that she also managed to chew him out. Frank shot Joe a glare and Joe raised his eyebrow. Nancy who was walking onto the airplane looked back at them and caught the look, "Frank, stop it."

Frank hung his head and they got to their first class seats. Joe handed Nancy her bag. She gave him a smile, "thank you for being so much help." She also made sure she shot Frank a glance. Joe sat across from her. "Have you talked to Anna anymore?" Joe asked her as he pulled his phone out to text his wife. Nancy frowned, "no, I know she has to be busy with the girls. I will talk to her when we get there. I still have a lot to think about."

Joe nodded and just left it. He opened his phone and texted his wife, 'baby, on the plane now. I love you.' He rested his head back. He didn't expect her to reply but he left his phone on just in case. He glanced over at his brother who looked miserable. He felt sorry for him, but he did it to himself. Joe understood why Nancy was so upset. Joe glanced down at his phone and noticed a message from his wife.

_Hope it's a safe flight. I could have got a private plane._

**_No baby, we can fly commercial. We will all be coming home on our plane anyway. No sense in trying to juggle 2. How are you and the girls?_**

_Girls time is complete screwed up, we are 5 hours ahead so they will probably be awake at 2am. I tried to keep them up as long as possible. What time do you land?_

**_How are you? We should be there at about 3am. I don't know how long it will take us to get through and get baggage. I will keep you updated. _**

_I can't keep food down but I did take a nice long nap. Your mom took the girls to Kensington Garden, and Kendall saw the Peter Pan statue so now she is chattering away about Peter Pan. Bess dragged George shopping and they got the girls a ton of stuff. _

**_I hope you are taking photos. Can't wait for us to go sightseeing together. Just make sure you drink plenty and try to catch up on sleep. We are taking off. I love you baby. Give Kendall kisses for me. _**

Joe shut off his phone as they started taxiing. He sighed and leaned back in his seat and glanced at Nancy who was asleep and looked over at Frank who was staring at Nancy. He gave his older brother a smile, "Frank, are you okay?"

"No, I don't know how to fix things between Nan and me. She is so mad." Frank replied as he dragged his hands through his hair. Joe nodded, "I understand. You have to understand how much she has been through. You should have known she would be pissed over the way you acted."

Frank shot his brother a murderous glare, "I know. Anna told me numerous times. I should have listened. I was so lost."

"You had a daughter. You have a daughter. You can't ignore one thing because your wife is missing. That isn't how it works." Joe looked at Frank and he knew he had pissed him off. He continued, "Frank, dad was going to have you locked up to get help. You signed over your daughter to me and Anna. How do you think Nancy was going to handle all that?"

"I thought I lost her." Frank's voice was barely audible. Joe's heart broke for his brother but he couldn't hold his hand through this. He wasn't going to act like it was okay what he did because it wasn't. Joe shook his head at Frank's declaration, "Wow, you gave up on your wife. You gave up on your family. You ignore your daughter. You were blinded by jealous, grief, and hate. And you wonder why your wife won't speak to you." Joe spat at his brother. Frank hung his head and wiped at his eyes, "I know."

Joe had nothing else to say to him. He turned his head and looked back at Nancy who opened her eyes slightly and mouthed, 'thank you' at him. Joe raised his eyebrow and whispered, "I didn't mean for you to hear that." Nancy shrugged, "I know but you needed to say it. He put you all through so much."

Joe nodded and Nancy whispered again, "You shouldn't just let it go and don't beat yourself up for telling him the cold hard truth." Joe gave her a small smile and nodded, "get some rest." She smiled and rolled over and closed her eyes. Joe closed his own eyes and his mind was going in a million different directions. The first thought he had was they had to find this sicko and his next thought was, would Nancy and Frank make it through this.

Anna glanced at her clock on the bedside table, 2 am. She groaned, this was a 5 hour difference and they were struggling to adjust. She got up and walked down to where the kitchen was. She had to admire how perfect the townhouse was. It was a 5 level townhouse, the ground floor was pretty much a living room and if you went down a floor it was the kitchen with a dining room family type area. The floor below the kitchen was a gym, sauna, small play area, and pool. The upper floors were bedrooms and another family room study type room.

She passed the family room study room and saw a small light on. She walked into it and noticed Biff looking through some files on a desk. "What are you doing up," she asked him as she walked towards him sitting on the couch. He looked up and smiled, "they raid the warehouse. Two guys were dead. We are guessing they were helping Campbell." Anna gasped, this guy obviously was crazy. Biff spoke again, "are you okay? You are turning white."

Anna nodded and started feeling sick and before she knew it she was puking on the floor. Biff jumped up and grabbed her hair, "oh god." He quickly handed her a trash can and she kept heaving. Biff rubbed her back. She raised her head up at him, "I'm sorry. This pregnancy has been a lot rougher." Biff gave her a sympathetic smile. "Do you want me to get you anything?" She shook her head, "I can get it, let me get something to clean this up."

She stood up and started swaying a little bit and Biff caught her before she fell. "Go to bed, I will bring you some Sprite and crackers. I will clean this up." Anna gave in because she felt too bad to fight over it, "thank you. I'm sorry." He gave her a smile and helped her to the room, "Joe would kill me if I let happen to you." Anna giggled and crawled into bed.

Biff walked back to the desk it was almost time for Frank, Joe, and Nancy to land. He called Fenton and he immediately answered, "Did you hear what happened?"

"What are you talking about?" Biff was beyond confused. Fenton spoke quickly, "that guy wa son the plane with the boys and Nan."

"What?" Biff yelled in the phone.

Joe couldn't get comfortable even though the seats were mini beds almost. He glanced at Frank who looked just as miserable as him, but Nancy was fast asleep. Joe heard a commotion and turned around, he saw him Campbell was on the plane. He smirked at Joe, "didn't expect to see me did you?"

* * *

_**I have gotten some of the most sweetest comments/reviews! Thank you all so much. I love your reviews and comments so please keep them coming. They so motive me to write more. **_

_**Hope you enjoy this chapter, sorry it isn't longer. Thanks for reading and reviewing! **_


	29. Chapter 29

_**Please Please make sure you read the chapter before this, because I am posting 2 tonight. I have posted 2 for the past 3 days. I don't want you guys to miss anything. With that being said please enjoy and REVIEWS :) you are all awesome**_

* * *

Frank and Joe jumped up and he walked closer to them. Joe glanced around and realized almost everyone was asleep on the plane. He laughed at them, "I can't let you win." Joe and Frank looked at each other and back at him. Frank was beyond mad, "what the hell do you want?" The people in the cabin were starting to stir. Campbell pulled out a knife, "I'm finishing this."

He lunged at Joe and Joe managed to dodge out of the way but the chair wasn't as lucky. Campbell pulled the knife out of it and Joe noticed people were starting to panic. Frank tried to grab Campbell's arm that had the knife. Joe looked at everyone in first class who was now awake, "move out. OUT." Everyone started rushing back to the next class. The flight attendant rushed towards them and Joe spoke before she could say a word, "let the pilots know what is going on. Keep everyone out of here. I'm Joseph Hardy this man is wanted for kidnapping and other charges in New York." Joe pushed her out of the way as Campbell and Frank came crashing towards them.

Nancy jumped up and tried to get him from behind. The fight was ongoing for a few minutes. He pushed Nancy against a chair and knocked her unconscious. Frank turned to Nancy and that's all Campbell needed and he stabbed Frank in the side. Joe leaped towards Campbell. He pinned Joe down and the knife was hovering inches between them about to stab Joe in the chest. Joe refused to let this bastard win. He pushed back and tried to turn the guy's hand to get him to drop the knife. Frank yelled, "Campbell." Which was all Joe needed to turn the knife around and stabbed Campbell. He fell back and Joe stood up.

A tall burly man rushed towards Joe, "drop it." Joe gave the man an odd look and he continued, "I'm a US Marshall." Joe handed him the knife, "I will explain everything in a minute." Joe left before he could say another word. Joe saw everyone was awake and he yelled, "I need a doctor, we have injured people. I need someone who can do stitches." A man stood up who looked to be middle aged and walked towards him, "I can do it but I will need a few things." One of the flight attendants began to try to gather what he needed.

Joe was grabbed by the US Marshall, "Explain, now." Joe began explaining the situation to him, while the doctor began to check Nancy and Frank. Campbell wasn't hurt that bad and the US Marshall had him in cuffs.

Joe opened the door as Nancy and Frank filed in behind them. Immediately Biff greeted them, "are you okay?" They all nodded. Joe spoke up, "Nancy has a small concussion. Frank has some stitches. They both refuse to go to the hospital. It took us forever to explain everything to the police. Is everyone awake?"

It was a little after 6 in the morning, London time. Biff nodded, "for the most part. Laura and Bess have the girls. George is in the gym. Anna is asleep, she got sick early this morning." Joe started to rush up the stairs and stopped, "which room is she in? Is she okay what happened?"

"Calm down, she is in the only bedroom on the next floor up. That's where the master is. She woke up and ended up puking. I took care of her and she fell asleep and hasn't woken up since, which might be a good thing." Joe nodded at Biff's statement and hurried up the stairs.

Biff hugged Nancy and Frank, "it's good to have you back with us Nan. Frank, go up two floors and sleep it looks like you could use it. You two have the bedroom on the right. Elizabeth even has a crib in there." Frank nodded and walked up the stairs. Nancy turned to Biff and smiled, "how are you?"

"I'm good. You don't look too bad Nancy. Why won't you go rest?"

"I think that's a good idea. I can have a real rest since he is in custody getting ready to ship him back to the States." Biff smiled at Nancy and hugged her again before she left.

Joe quietly walked into the bedroom. Anna was curled up in a ball, Sprite was on the night stand with a half-eaten cracker and an open package of crackers. There was also a trash can in the floor. Joe looked in it and noticed there was stuff in it, he assumed crackers. He took off his clothes and grabbed a pair of sweats from his bag he carried up. He slipped in behind his wife and held her. She started stirring and turned around, "Joe?"

"Hi baby, do you still feel bad?"

She rubbed her eyes and looked back at the clock, "why are you just now getting in?" Joe kissed her and held her tighter, "I will tell you in a minute. Answer my question, Mrs. Hardy." She smiled at him cuddling her face in his chest, "I feel some better. I finally managed to keep some food down."

Joe nodded as he rubbed his wife's back holding her close to him. "I love you so much." She raised her head up and kissed up, "Love you more." He laughed and kissed her again, "if you say so. They caught Campbell. We are safe."

She pulled back and looked at him, "where? Biff said he killed 2 guys and no one was in the warehouse." Joe grimaced. He had talked to his father who told him the same thing but he didn't realize that Anna knew. "True, but he was on the flight with us. He managed to get a knife on board and it was a bit of a struggle." Anna gasped and Joe kissed her passionately before continuing, "Everyone was fine. Frank has a stab wound and stitches but he will heal. Nancy has a small concussion. We are all safe and fine."

"Thank God. Oh Joe." She began kissing him all over and Joe was more than happy to return the kisses. He had missed his wife and there was now nothing to worry about.

Nancy walked into her and Frank's room with her bag. She planned on changing clothes taking a quick nap and then spending time with her daughter. She didn't even want to sleep but knew she needed it. She ached to her bones. Nancy knew Frank was watching her as she changed clothes. She turned to him, "what?"

"Let me love my wife." Frank tried to approach her and she took a step back, "No, I don't know what to do about us right now. I have a lot to think about. I would also like legal custody back of my daughter." Nancy spat at Frank. She did it more to wound him them anything. She and Anna had spoken briefly about it and she knew it wasn't going to be any sort of issue. Frank hung his head, "I'm sorry. I am. I thought I lost you."

"So you behave by lashing out at everyone, hurting my cousin, and ignoring our daughter."

"I didn't cope well. I didn't know what to do."

"Well, maybe you should really think about your actions and your priorities."

Nancy spun around and walked out the door. She knew a nap would not happen anytime soon. She went down the stairs and felt someone crashing into her hugging her. She smiled as she saw her cousin, her sister, her best friend, "Anna." She hugged her back just as tight, "Nancy, I'm so glad you are back. Come on you need to see Elizabeth."

Nancy nodded and the girls rushed down the hall to the family room. Elizabeth and Kendall were playing on the floor. Kendall looked up and studied Nancy. Nancy went straight towards Elizabeth and picked her up. Laura smiled, "it's good to have you back Nancy."

Nancy didn't even have Elizabeth in her arms for a minute and she was screaming and crying. Anna stepped up beside them. Nancy tried to sooth her daughter, "sweet girl, its mommy. I have missed you." Elizabeth wanted no part of it and kept reaching for Anna. Anna rubbed her cheek, "Lizzy, your mommy is back home."

After a few more minutes of Elizabeth wailing, Nancy handed her back to Anna and she instantly stopped crying. Anna was shocked, "oh Nancy. I'm sure she is just confused. Give it some time. There has been so much going on."

Nancy was in tears and couldn't speak her heart was broken. Laura hugged her tightly and swept her hair out of her face, "sweetie, it will take some time. Don't worry about it." Nancy just nodded and walked out of the room. Anna turned to Laura, "what do we do?" Laura sighed, "Elizabeth will be fine. It just may take a while." Anna nodded and sat down as Kendall crawled into her lap beside her cousin.

* * *

_**Still not a really long one. Will Nancy and Frank overcome this? Will Elizabeth get use to Nancy again? Oh so much hangs in the balance. :) Hope you enjoy reading. Love your feedback... **_

_**Thanks for reading and reviewing! You are all so awesome!**_


	30. Chapter 30

Nancy was in the floor with Kendall and she was delighted as ever to see her Aunt. It had been about a day and Elizabeth still was stand-offish with her. Nancy smiled at the little girl who was handing her a block. She took the block smiling, "thank you, let's build a tower." Kendall clapped her hands in glee. Nancy looked backed at Anna, "at least someone remembers me."

Anna gave her a sad smile and looked over at Elizabeth who was looking at her and Kendall. Anna picked her up and sat down beside them and Elizabeth picked up a block holding it. Nancy took the block from her, "thank you sweetie." Anna smiled at Nancy, "see Nan, she just needs a little time. We, especially, her have been through a lot."

Nancy nodded as they began stacking blocks and after a few minutes Elizabeth was wanting in Nancy's lap. Nancy grabbed her and held her close kissing her over and over. "oh, I missed my Lizzy." Anna stood up and picked up Kendall, "come on sweet girl, let's go see where daddy is." Nancy gave Anna a grateful smile, as her and Kendall walked up stairs.

Anna walked into one of the family rooms that was just down the hall from her and Joe's bedroom. "Hi guys." She said as she sat Kendall down, who walked over to her Uncle and Dad. Joe looked up at his wife and smiled, "hi baby." He looked down at Kendall and before he could pick her up Frank grabbed her and held her tight. Anna and Joe exchanged a look. Joe walked out into the hall with Anna but kept an eye on his brother and Kendall.

"where is Nancy?"

"With Elizabeth, I think she is finally realizing things are getting back to normal."

"Maybe she will start talking to Frank again."

Anna glanced at Frank who was holding Kendall as she rubbed his face. Anna smiled slightly, "He seems to have his anger under control now." Joe looked at him and back at his wife, "he is brokenhearted over the whole Nancy thing."

"I hope they can get over this. It's Nancy and Frank they belong together." Joe nodded and kissed his wife, "how about you and Kendall go do some sight-seeing. Biff and George can go with you." Anna nodded and walked back into the room with Joe behind her. "Hey Frank." He looked up at her with tears streaming down his face. Anna squeezed his hand and Kendall retch for her. "It will be okay Frank. We are here for you."

He passed Kendall over to her and sighed, "After everything I did to you?" Anna put Kendall on her hip and grabbed his hand, "you are my brother. I love you even when you don't deserve it." She giggled and he managed to crack a small smile at her, "look at that Uncle Frank smiled Kendall." Anna said as she tickled Kendall causing her to laugh. Frank gave them a full smile, "Thank you sis." Anna smiled and kissed his head before turning to Joe, "I have my cell. I love you."

Joe nodded and kissed her and Kendall, "I love my girls. Oh Dad and Carson will be here tonight." Anna nodded and walked out of the room. Joe turned to his brother once he heard them going down the steps, "you need to talk Frank. You should know not talking makes it worse."

Frank looked up at his brother and sighed, "I don't know if Nan and I can get over this." Joe sat down beside his brother and looked at him, "you and Nancy love each other. You will get through this."

Frank shook his head glancing down at his hands, "I don't know about that." Joe patted his brother's shoulder, "it will be a long hard road but you need to decide are you willing to fight for her." Frank looked at his brother and nodded, "I will always fight for her."

Anna step down on the main floor and smiled at Nancy holding Elizabeth, "slowly getting back to normal?" Nancy smiled kissing Elizabeth's head, "small steps than leaps."

Anna grabbed one of the strollers that were in the foyer, "you want to go for a walk with us?" She pointed at the other stroller and Nancy slowly nodded. Anna smiled as Nancy buckled Elizabeth into the stroller. Nancy frowned a bit when Elizabeth didn't seem to fuss that she was no longer in her mother's arms but she shook her head slightly letting the thought go.

They both stepped out on the sidewalk and began taking the short walk to Kensington Gardens, "have you talked to Frank any?" Nancy pace slowed by a fraction and then she was back at normal pace, "talk as in what?" Anna stopped and turned to Nancy who was slightly to the left behind her. "Nancy."

Both girls quickly cross the street and entered the garden. Nancy pointed to a bench, "Let's sit so we can focus on this for a second." Anna nodded and followed as they placed the strollers in front of them, "Nan, you just need to talk you can't keep it bottle up."

Anna studied her cousin. She was biting her lip and seemed nervous or fearful. Anna couldn't place the emotions that were washing over her in waves. Nancy glanced down at her hands that she was nervously twirling on her lap, "I know."

"Regardless of the situation or your feelings, you can tell me anything. It won't change anything between us."

"I know."

"Nan, please open up. You can't keep acting like nothing is happening because it isn't working for you."

She raised her head and looked at Anna with confusion, "what do you mean?"

"You aren't eating. I know you are hardly getting any sleep. All these emotions that flicker across your face from time to time even you can't fully mask them. I really think Liz is picking up on some of it. Frank is miserable."

"I don't care what Frank is. He acted horrible and you of all people should be mad at him."

"He was hurting Nancy, and you can't push him away because he was struggling to accept he might never see you again. We all struggled with that. You have no idea what it was like we were all hurting in our own way. Frank had lost his whole world with you."

"He still had Elizabeth."

"Nancy, you can't do this. You can't over analyze how he acted. Do you want this to drive you apart?"

Nancy frowned and looked at Elizabeth, who was almost half asleep, "I don't know if I can ever be with him again."

"Why do you say that? It isn't like he did any physical harm to me, Elizabeth, or anyone else."

"I don't know. I just… I went through a lot. I don't see how he could act that way. I don't…"

"I think you and Frank should consider getting some help but most importantly I think you need to sort out what you want and talk to him. Fenton and Uncle Carson will be here soon. We will probably stay a few more days. You need to talk to Frank before we leave."

Before Nancy could respond to her cousin she strolled off with Kendall leaving her with her daughter and her own thoughts. Nancy sighed and stared at her perfect little girl. Elizabeth looked so much like them both. She loved Frank but she didn't know if she could let go him ignoring their daughter and almost hurting people she loved.

* * *

_**still will have quite a few more chapters :) hope you enjoy! let's hope Nancy can get over her issues! **_

_**Thanks for reading and reviewing...**_


	31. Chapter 31

Fenton glanced at his sons, he and Carson had only been there a few hours but the tension in the whole house was almost unbearable. Fenton sat down in front of Frank, "you okay son?" He just shrugged. Fenton placed his hand on his knee, "son." Frank looked up at his dad, "I can't, dad." He stood up and walked away. Fenton sighed and looked over at Carson.

Carson was starting to walk a little but still had to be in the chair but he was thankful that Joe had thought ahead and had a chair pop out from the wall to take him up or down the stairs. Carson rolled by Fenton, "can you take my chair to the top for me?" Fenton nodded and helped Carson.

Once Carson was at the top he looked at his friend, "don't worry they will get over this." Fenton turned and looked at the man, "I hope you are right. This might kill Frank." Carson put his hand on the man's arm, "we just won't let it." Fenton nodded and walked back down the steps. Carson rolled into the sunny living area and saw Nancy sitting laughing with Bess. "Hi girls, this looks like the old days," he smiled as they both looked at him and giggled.

"Dad, you are looking fairly well." Nancy gave her dad a huge hug which he returned. Bess stood up and looked at them, "Hi Mr. Drew. I will just go check on the girls." Carson nodded at Bess as she darted out the door. Carson studied his daughter, who looked frail fragile, "sweet daughter, you can't continue like this." She sat down by her dad and slump her shoulders over as she started crying, "I can't do it Daddy. I'm afraid."

Carson rubbed his hand on his daughters back, "of what?"

"He seems so different. He has anger problems. He ignored Lizzy the whole time I was gone. He almost hurt Anna. He was willing to break a million laws. That's…. well… he just isn't the man I married."

"Nancy Elizabeth Hardy. He was willing to do those things because he loved you. He loves you so much. That's why he couldn't keep his anger in check. He was losing his whole world. You."

"Daddy, I…"

"I don't want to hear it. The two of you need to talk and sort this out. You weren't raised to run away from things and I don't expect you to start now."

Nancy nodded, "Okay dad. I love you." She hugged him tight and kissed his cheek. She did need to talk to Frank but she still didn't know what to say. She slowly walked into the bedroom that was supposed to be their room. Nancy slept in the bed and tried every night to get Elizabeth to sleep with her but she still got fussy with her easily. Frank slept on the couch in one of the living area, but he did lay with Elizabeth during her nap time.

She crept into the room and saw Frank staring at her as soon as she entered. She glanced down at Elizabeth, who was cuddled up sleeping with Frank. "How can she be so comfortable with you?" Frank frowned and the hurt in his eyes were evident, "I wasn't a horrible father the whole time you were gone." He spoke softly and calmly so Elizabeth wouldn't be startled.

Nancy sat on the edge of the bed, "you ignore her." Frank shook his head, "would you like me to elaborate?" Nancy nodded her head and he continued, "I didn't always 'ignore' her. I was there and took care of her some. I was so focused on finding you that I wasn't the best dad. I should have focused more on her. I was trying to bring her mother home to her. I wanted my family whole again. It isn't like I ever stopped loving Elizabeth."

"Frank, she should have been your main focus. She is your daughter."

"You are my wife. I love you both with everything in me. I couldn't think or imagine raising her without you. The past didn't need to be repeated. Not finding you alive and safe that wasn't a choice for me."

"Frank… I understand why you did what you did, but that still doesn't dismiss your actions."

"I understand that, but I'm willing to do whatever it takes to correct it. I love you with everything in me Nancy Hardy. I love our daughter just as much. Don't push me away."

"I can't Frank. I really need time to wrap my head around everything. I feel we are both different people now."

"No, Nancy. I love you." Frank was almost in tears. He was panicking he didn't like the way Nancy was talking and he couldn't lose her. Elizabeth started stirring and then wailed. Nancy rushed to her and tried to rock her but she kept reaching for Frank. Frank took his daughter and rubbed her back and slowly she started to calm back down. Nancy looked like she could shoot flames through her eyes, "why? I protect her and you ignore her. She wants you over me."

"Nan, I have just been around her more lately. I didn't ignore her as much as you are assuming."

"Just shut up Frank."

Frank stood up and put his free hand on Nancy's shoulder, "wait." She turned and looked at him tears were falling down her face. "I love you so much. You are my wife and mother of my gorgeous baby girl. I have something for you." He quickly reached over to the dresser and grabbed a DVD, "we made this for you. Dad brought it in. Its video recordings we all are in it but I didn't want you to miss anything. We did as much as we could." Nancy took the disk and mumbled, "thank you," then walked out the door shutting it leaving Frank holding Elizabeth.

Anna walked into the kitchen. They had been in London almost a week and she gotten the business taken care of that she needed too. Laura was making food, like she did most days for them. Anna plopped down in one of the stools where the island was, "afternoon." She smiled at her and placed a bottle of water in front of her, "where did you dash off to this morning?"

Anna smiled grateful for the water and took a sip, "I went for a morning walk with Kendall which happened to take us a couple of blocks down to the office building I'm buying. Well bought, still a lot of stuff to go through but it's now in the Grant Enterprise family."

"That's wonderful sweetheart. Your father would be extremely proud of you. How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling some better. I'm at least able to keep some food down. I have an appointment coming up. When do you guys want to go home?"

"Whenever you want to we can. Is Nancy doing okay? She will hardly talk to me."

"Nancy was doing well for a while but she seems so resentful to all of us. Frank thought that the DVD would help but I believe it made things worse."

Laura nodded and got a bowl of soup and placed it in front of her, "here sweetie, you need some food."

"Thank you." She picked up the soup and took a bite full, "very yummy." Laura smiled as she went back over to the stove. Anna quickly ate another bite.

"What smells so good?" Anna turned to see Bess and smiled at her, "soup. I'm sure Laura will give you a bowl." Bess smiled and within seconds she had a bowl full in front of her as she sat down beside Anna, "thanks Mrs. H."

"No problem. What have you been up too?"

"I took Nan shopping." Bess replied as she took a bite and quickly spoke her thanks. Laura and Anna both stared at her and Anna spoke, "how is she around you?"

Bess laid her spoon down and looked at them both, "she isn't the same, but I guess that is to be expected." Laura turned and went back to cooking but Anna wasn't going to drop it that easily, "did she say anything about Frank?"

"She talked about not knowing if she wanted to stay with him. She just doesn't seem the same."

"Oh Bess, how do we get our Nan back?"

"I wish I knew." Anna nodded at Bess and went back to eating.

It had been a few more days in London but everyone was more than ready to go home. They were on the plane and even though it was a big plane it was definitely crowded with that many people in the plane. Nancy was in a corner by herself and Anna frowned. Frank had Elizabeth, who Nancy was starting to be standoffish even with her daughter. Kendall was asleep in her car seat. Anna kissed Joe, "honey, I am going to talk to Nancy." Joe nodded and she slipped away passing Laura who was asleep on Fenton's shoulder. He was reading something on his IPad. George and Biff were asleep. Bess was shopping on her IPad. Carson was asleep also. Nancy was at the very back against the window.

"Mind if I join you?" Anna said and Nancy looked up at her. She shrugged her shoulders and Anna sat down beside her, "Nancy you have gradually pushed us all more and more away the longer you are back with us."

"How can you expect me to act like nothing happened?"

"What is it that you want from us? Frank made mistakes but he owned his mistakes. He loves you and Elizabeth is slowly getting use to you again. We all love you."

"I can't be part of this family anymore."

"What? Nancy, you have no reason to feel this way."

"I don't want to talk about it. I have already spoken to Frank and it's clear we will have to fight custody issues in court."

"Nancy, I hope you will reconsider and realize how much we all love and care for you. Frank is your world. Don't do this." Anna stood up and walked away as tears fell down her eyes. Frank looked at her and she mouthed, 'why didn't you tell me?' He shook his head and mouthed, 'later.' She nodded and looked at Joe. The tears fell and he just hugged her.

* * *

**_I hope things get resolved soon. Poor Frank and Nancy... Hope you enjoy! Please read and review :)_**

**_Thank you for being so awesome everyone! _**


	32. Chapter 32

It had been a week since London. Nancy was staying in her and Frank's house by herself. Frank and Elizabeth were now staying with Joe and Anna. Almost everything was back to normal except for Nancy and Frank. She would visit Elizabeth but was stand offish with everyone else.

Anna was sitting on the patio and Kendall was playing in the grass. She turned to Joe who was walking through the sliding glass door, "hi honey." He smiled and bent over kissing her, "how are you feeling?"

"I feel okay." She responded while glancing at Kendall who was blowing dandelions. Joe sat down beside her, "remember the doctor told you to try to take it easy to prevent bed rest."

Anna smiled trying not to roll her eyes, "I know, honey. I am. Where is Frank?"

"He went to the office. Nancy has Elizabeth for the afternoon."

Her mouthed formed a small O as she nodded. Kendall came bouncing towards them and handed Joe a dandelion. He grabbed the dandelion and kissed his daughter's head, "thank you sweetie." She smiled and clapped her hands and went over to her sandbox. Anna smiled at Joe, "you are such a good dad."

"I try to be."

"You are. So I was thinking that maybe we should consider buying a new house."

Joe raised his eyebrow and looked into his wife's eyes. "Baby, what do you mean? Why?"

She smiled at her husband and handed him her IPad, "I drew some sketches. I want to build a bigger house, more room for our offspring." Joe studied the sketches, "looks like it would be huge."

"I also thought we could build a house near ours for Biff and George, a wedding present."

Joe smiled and nodded, "if this is what you want, we will find some land and begin." She jumped up and kissed her husband sitting on his lap, "already found land and it's only ten minutes away. Oh Joe, we can build play houses for the kids, and maybe a guest house. That way if Frank needs to stay with us he can have his own space."

Joe held her tight. This woman amazed him in so many ways, "do you realize how amazing you are?" She gave him a questioning look and he kissed her continuing, "you have literally taken my brother as your own. You have the biggest loving heart." She smiled and kissed him passionately.

Frank walked through his brother's house looking to see where everyone was. He passed the sliding glass door and saw them outside. He watched them for a moment and his heart broke. He should have this with Nancy right now, but she couldn't even stand the sight of him. He sighed and decided to walk away. He couldn't deal with them right now.

Nancy knocked on the red front door and within minutes it was open. Anna smiled at her, "Hi Nan. Come in." Nancy frowned and shot her a glare, "No, thanks. I was dropping Elizabeth back off."

Anna opened the door and Nancy pushed in her stroller. She bent down kissing her daughter on her head, "I will see you tomorrow, Lizzy. Love you." She stood back up and turned to leave. Anna quickly put her hand on her cousin's arm, "Nan, please."

She turned around and spat out, "don't. This is your fault. You have been trouble since I first met you. I'm tired of always being there for you."

"Nan, how can you say that? We are best friends, sisters, and cousins."

"That doesn't mean anything anymore."

"You can't even give me a reason why you are doing this."

"Something bad always happens to this family and I don't want to be a part of it anymore."

"But you love Frank."

"I was alone for about a month. I didn't know if my daughter was safe and even though I was sure she was, I still didn't know if I would ever see her. You took time away from me that I could have had with my daughter."

"Now you are losing more time."

"Shut up. I will get custody of my daughter and maybe finally leave this place."

"Nancy, we all love you. You can't do this."

Nancy didn't say another word as she turned and walked away from Anna, but she was almost walking away from her old life. Nancy sighed as she got into her car, this isn't how she wanted things to be but she had no choice. She felt so many emotions and she was so anger at them for taking so long to get to her. She didn't know if she could ever forgive them.

Joe walked into the study and found Frank sitting there looking through one of Anna's many scrapbooks, full of photos and memories. "Frank, maybe you need to force Nancy into talking to someone."

Frank looked up at his brother with bloodshot eyes and tear stains on his cheeks, "I tried. She said she would consider it. Carson is also trying." Joe nodded and sat down near him, "have you and Nancy talked about anything?"

"She is going to have the house and I guess I will find a place. I'm still hoping she will come around. She served me with divorce papers."

"What?"

"Yup," Frank said and popping his p. It had crushed him when Nancy had someone deliver the papers to him a few days ago.

"I'm sorry. What are you going to do?"

"I'm starting to think that I have to face the face that maybe Nancy and I will no longer be together."

"Frank, you have to fight."

"I never plan on giving up on her, regardless of a divorce or not. I will always fight to win her back."

"Frank, you don't need to look for a place. You will stay with us."

"Joe, I can't live here forever."

"We are building a new house, and you can or we will build you a small house on the land."

Frank smiled at his brother and nodded his thanks at him. As much as Frank had put Joe through he knew that Joe and Anna would never turn their back on him. Now, he just needed to get Nancy back.

* * *

_**Oh No... what will happen?! :) Sorry it took me a while everyone, work is kicking my butt lately! Hoping to have another chapter up soon...**_

_**Thanks for all the reviews & reading! Your reviews make me want to write more and I love hearing feedback so thank you! You are all so very awesome! Thanks again... and again... **_


	33. Chapter 33

George and Anna were chatting away at the bridal shop. They were waiting for Bess to join them. Anna pulled out one of the dresses on the rack to show George, "what about this one?" George examined the lace dress and smiled, "add it to the pile to try on. Have you seen Nancy lately?"

Anna gently hung the dress on a rack near George's fitting room, "no, she did send Frank divorce papers."

"What?" George spun around and pulled them to two chairs to sit down, "When did this happen?"

"A few weeks ago, Frank is beside himself. Nancy won't even talk to me. Has she spoken to you any?"

"A little bit, but Bess is the one she talks to the most now." Anna nodded to George's statement, "we will have to pick her brain." George nodded and got back up to look at the dresses. Anna glanced at her phone to see a message from Joe.

**_Hi babe, hope the dress shopping is going well. At the office if you need me._**

Anna smiled and noticed it was from just a few minutes ago. She had a chance of getting a few more messages out of him, "George, I will be just a minute." She nodded and went back to the dresses, as Anna texted her husband.

_It's going. I'm excited that George and Biff manage to set a date even with all the drama. Heard anything new?_

**_Frank is in the office, now. He is holding up. They have some deliberation with their lawyers on Friday. _**

Anna looked up to see where George was, "George." She turned and walked over to her, "yeah?" Anna showed her the phone. George spoke, "that is in two days, is she seriously going through with this?"

"Looks that way, when will Bess be here?"

"I'll call her now. I invited Nancy but haven't heard anything. Be right back." George grabbed her phone and slipped away and Anna went back to her phone.

_Oh no, when Bess gets here George and I will question her to see what she knows. She has spent more time with Nan then any of us._

**_I think I have rubbed off on you huh? ;)_**

_Hush Mr. Hardy :-P I love you so much. _

**_I love you, how are my babies?_**

_Your mom is spoiling Kendall rotten today pretty sure she has Lizzy too. The twins are good. I can't wait to find out what they are in 2 weeks._

**_Me too. Okay baby, I need to go do some work. Have fun and Biff said to make sure George gets a beautiful dress. Love you._**

_Tell Biff not to worry. I promise his bride will be gorgeous. Love you._

Anna looked up and saw George smiling at her, "I can only hope that when I'm pregnant with my two or third child. I am still as much in love with Biff as you and Joe are."

Anna blushed at her words, "I have no doubt that you two will be. Where is Bess?"

"She will be here in a few minutes. I asked her if Nan was coming and she said that Nancy decided to decline having any part of the wedding. It's undecided if she will even attend it."

"Oh George, I'm sorry. Let's try not to think about it. Maybe she will come around."

George nodded biting her lip holding in the tears. Anna gave her a glass of champagne that the sales attendants had left with them. She gave her a grateful nod.

Nancy sighed and looked at her dad, "Dad, can you give me a break please." Carson Drew had showed up at his daughter's house and was giving her a hard time about her choices. Nancy was proud of her dad, he was managing to walk some with a walker and he took full advantage of it.

Carson had fully disagreed with everything that Nancy has done since she returned. He sighed and looked around the living room. It was a mess not normal for Nancy at all, "Nancy Elizabeth Drew, I love you but you have changed so much."

"After what I went through, how would I not change?"

"Why are you pushing away all the people who love and care for you?"

"If they cared so much where were they? Why did it take so long? I even helped them, if it wasn't for me managing to get notes to them."

Carson interrupted her and he knew where she was going to do with that statement, "Enough, you wasn't around. You don't know how they acted. Would you like me to spell it out for you?"

"Dad… I…"

"No, I will tell you first hand. Anna was so upset and wanted everyone to focus on finding you that she wanted to keep her pregnancy a secret. When anyone would say anything about it she shrugged it off out of fear that it would somehow take something away from finding you."

"That's how it should have been focus on me only. She always has to outshine me, or out do me."

"Nancy, listen to yourself you wasn't raised to be jealous and this mean spirited. Frank was so upset that he came close to hurting Anna. He had random outburst of anger. Fenton and Laura made him sign papers because we didn't trust him around Elizabeth. They were going to have him locked up because he couldn't take being away from you. He needed professional help."

"I have heard how he handled things and I can't believe he would act that way towards our daughter."

"You have to pick a side. Either you are mad because he wasn't focus on finding you or you are mad that he was so focus on finding you that he ignored Elizabeth. Who by the way was never in any danger, Anna took care of her. We all did."

"Dad, I don't know if I can be with Frank. A lot has happened and it will never stop."

"Nancy, you really need to think about what you are doing. You are hurting your cousin, your friends, and your family."

Nancy nodded and grabbed her cup of coffee. She did realize it was hurting everyone but now that she has started down the path of separating from Frank, she didn't think it was possible to go back. She didn't know if she wanted to go back.

* * *

**_Reviews please! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!_**


	34. Chapter 34

Nancy was sitting in her living room rolling the note around in her hand. She had been trying for weeks now to try to push everyone away. It hurt her as much as it did them but she tried to convince herself that she didn't care about them anymore. It wasn't working at all and to make matters when she went to see Elizabeth it pained her being around Anna. It hurt even more seeing how hurt Frank was.

Nancy didn't know if she could continue this charade but she didn't think she could go back. It wasn't possible, she couldn't do that. She was looking through her wedding album as tears streamed down her face. She picked up her phone and dialed Frank's number, he immediately answered, "hello?"

She froze, but finally after a few seconds she managed to form words, "Frank."

"Nan, is something wrong?"

"Can you come here but make sure no one sees you."

"Okay? Give me a few minutes."

"Okay." She hung up the phone and frowned. She bite her lip and took a sip of wine, it was now or never. Nancy didn't think she could survive the never so it had to be now. She downed the glass of wine and filled it back up.

Frank had slipped in through the back door and it didn't take him long to find Nancy. She was sitting with a bottle of wine in front of her and their wedding album opened. He sighed and walked into the room sitting beside her, "Nancy, are you okay?"

"Frank, I owe you a lot of explanations. I can't do this anymore and the outcome scares me." Nancy had tears streaming down her face and the more she talked to more choked up she got. Frank grabbed her hand, "tell me. You can tell me anything."

Nancy took a deep breath and grabbed a piece of paper that was under the album. She handed it to Frank and he grabbed it.

**_You leave them all or lose them all. Your choice._**

Frank looked up with a confused look on his face, "I don't understand we got the bastard."

"He was working with other people. Maybe it's still him. I don't know Frank but I didn't know what else to do. I got it before we got to London."

"But Nan, we got him on our way to London. How do you know it isn't safe?"

"Because, I got a phone call warning me that night and I didn't want to risk it. I hope it is an empty threat. I figured if I played along for a while maybe I wouldn't hear anything else but then I got another warning."

"What was it?"

"Dead blackened roses, what do we do?"

"Nancy, after everything you have done and said. I'm still trying to wrap my head around this. Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Look how long it took you to find me, I figured I just better listen and I was so afraid all my senses went out the window."

"You made this believable that is for sure." Frank ran his hands through his hair. He didn't know whether to believe Nancy or if she was just trying to think of a way to take everything back. Frank didn't think Nancy was capable of that but he had to guard himself.

"Frank, I love you so very much. Wait here," Nancy got up and walked over to a desk and grabbed papers. She had tears in her eyes and she stood in front of Frank shaking slightly, "Frank Hardy, I should have trusted you and told you all this sooner. I'm sorry. I know how hard you looked for me and how much you struggled with it. I never thought you were a bad father to Elizabeth and I would have been the same in your situation. We have been through hell this past year almost two years but I wouldn't want another family or husband in a million years. I love you with my whole heart. Please still be my husband."

Nancy was on her knees in front of Frank and she ripped the papers in front of her and handed them to him. Frank glanced at them and noticed that it was the divorce papers. Frank sucked in his breath and wrapped his arms around Nancy, "I love you Nancy. You will always be my wife and always have my heart."

Nancy smiled and kissed him with so much depth and passion that any doubts that Frank might have had about this was erased completely. After they finally decided to come up for air, Frank kissed her head, "don't worry baby, we will figure this out. We will stay safe. I love you and I refuse to lose you ever again."

"I'm sorry for everything I have put us all through. Can you take me to Anna and Joe's?"

"You want to sneak out and keep the charade up?"

Nancy bit her lip thinking for a minute and shook her head, "no Frank, what happens we will face it as a family. I should have done this from the beginning." Frank swept her up and kissed her again rubbing his hands over her body, "I think we can wait a few minutes before dashing off."

* * *

_**Sorry everyone I know this is short! But I wanted to post this ASAP, I know some of you are upset/worried about how Nancy is acting. I didn't want to leave you hanging for a few days. I have a busy week ahead of me but I'm hoping to get another chapter up in a day or two! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! It keeps me going! ENJOY! XO**_


	35. Chapter 35

Anna was laying in her and Joe's bed. Nancy had just come and explained everything to them and Anna was having a hard time processing it. While Joe, Frank, and Nancy talked about how to go about finding out who sent the note, Anna decided to disappear for a while. She wanted to believe it was as simple as that but Nancy should have known better.

She lay on her side glancing out the window that looked over the street, even though it was dark, she rubbed her bump in deep thought. She was startled when she heard a knock on the door, "come in." The door squeaked open and Nancy popped her head around the door, "can I come in?"

Anna glanced over at her and shrugged her shoulders, "I guess." Nancy sat down on the edge of the bed and Anna's back was still turned to her. Nancy raised her hand to touch her shoulder but stopped mid-air and shook her head placing it back on the bed, "I'm sorry for everything. I know you didn't deserve any of this. I was cold and rude and it just about killed me."

"You know you could have come to us sooner."

"I know, but I just wanted to protection you all. I couldn't bear anything else happening to all of us and if the solution was me staying away I thought I could do it." Nancy started to get choked up and Anna turned and looked at her cousin, "Nan, don't ever do anything like this again. We are a family. We stick together."

Nancy nodded her head, "I have a lot to make up for and I am fully aware of that, but with time maybe everything will be normal again." Anna hugged her cousin tight as they both let the tears flow, "I love you, Nan. You have a hell of a lot to make up for especially with Frank and Lizzy."

"I know I do, and I plan on starting. I won't hide anymore. I will stay here with you guys as long as I am welcome."

"Of course you are. It just may take me a while to get things completely back to normal."

"I understand. Get some rest." Nancy gave Anna one last hug and then gently closed the door behind her. She let out a breath and leaned against the door. Everyone was handling this slightly better than she thoughts. She tiptoed down to the girl's room to go see her sweet little girl.

Anna woke up to the smell of breakfast filtering into her and Joe's bedroom. She rolled over and Joe was still asleep she smiled and kissed his lips softly, "wake up sleepyhead." She giggled slightly when he swatted at her. "Joe, wake up." His eyes flutter at Anna who was shaking him, "Sleepyhead."

He blinked his eyes at her a few times and then pulled her close to him kissing her passionately, "morning baby." She smiled at him and he perked up as soon as his nose took a sniff, "who made breakfast?"

Anna shrugged, "it wasn't me. We obviously slept in, wonder who has our alarm clock." Joe chuckled at her comment about Kendall and got out of bed. "Let's go find out." He retch his hand to her helping her out of bed and placing a soft kiss on her bump, "morning kiddos." Anna smiled at him and kissed him before they followed their noses to the kitchen.

When Anna entered her kitchen she saw both girls in their highchairs, Frank sitting down, and Nancy placing a giant plate of pancakes at the table. She smiled at Anna and Joe, "I figured that I would make breakfast and let you both sleep in." Anna smiled and glanced at the table along with the pancake plates was bacon, sausage, and eggs, "Nancy, thank you." Joe didn't waste time he was already piling a plate full of food. Anna giggled at him and noticed that even Kendall already had food in front of her.

Anna took a seat and started to grab some food. Frank smiled up at her, "are you guys still going to be building the house?" Anna nodded her head taking a bite of fluffy blueberry pancakes, "very good, Nancy. Yes, we still plan on going ahead with it."

"Was there any extra land near yours?" Nancy asked. Anna nodded, "I think there was a piece beside ours, but ours is huge."

Frank looked at Nancy and smiled, "we were considering building a house near yours."

Anna looked at Joe, "that would be a good idea." She took another bite of food. She loved Nancy, but she wasn't completely ready to let her guard down. It hadn't even been twenty four hours yet. Joe glanced at his wife and quickly changed the subject, "what are we going to do about tracking the sender of the note?"

Frank ran his hand through his hair, "I have forward Chet everything at the office, and I figured when we went in today we could start working on it." Nancy was feeding Elizabeth and not saying much. Joe nodded, "that sounds good, not like we really have anything else going on."

Nancy looked at them and placed the spoon down, "I want to come along too." Frank and Joe nodded at her. Anna smiled, "I can take the girls. George and I are going to do some wedding stuff." Nancy frowned and looked down at her hands, "do you think it's too late to be a part of it?"

"I don't think so at all, Nan. Just explain what happened." Anna replied. Joe's phone rang and he dismissed himself. Nancy nodded, "I will go talk to her now."

Joe walked into the living room, "hello." He replied into his phone. "Joe?" It was his father's voice he heard. He smiled slightly, "Dad, did you hear about Nancy and the note?"

"Yes I talked to your brother last night. That isn't why I called."

"What's wrong?" Joe could detect something wasn't right. His father was trying to mask his emotions.

"Is Anna and Nancy there?"

"Yes, why?"

"You need to get to the plane now."

"What?"

"Joe, listen to me. We have to get to River Heights now. I have the plane on stand-by. Laura and I will meet you there."

"Dad, what happened?"

"It's Carson. He was in a bad car accident."

"But he doesn't drive."

"His driver is dead and he is in very critical condition. Meet us, now." Fenton hung up the phone. Joe sighed and hurried into the kitchen to tell everyone they needed to leave now.

* * *

**_Oh no... wonder what happened? Busy few weeks ahead will try to updated ASAP..._**

**_Thanks for reading and reviewing! Love the feedback :)_**


	36. Chapter 36

Joe was holding his wife, who was curled up beside him in her old bedroom at her Uncle's house. She had cried herself to sleep. They had gotten to the hospital to find out that Carson had died on the operating table. Nancy had to be given a shot to calm her, she was so upset. She was resting upstairs. Joe kissed his wife's forehead and carried her upstairs. She stirred in his arms, "take me to Nan." Joe kissed her, "of course baby."

He went into Nancy's room and laid his wife next to her and Nancy stirred looking at them, "a nightmare?" Joe shook his head and Anna had tears falling down her cheek. Nancy and Anna pulled each other closer. Joe spoke softly, "I'm going to go check on the girls and see if Frank has heard anything." They nodded and Joe quietly slipped out of the room.

He walked down the steps and saw Frank who had that look on his face and he knew something was bad wrong. "What's wrong?" Frank ran his hands threw his hair and looked up the steps, "where are they?"

"Anna wanted to be with Nancy, they are lying down together."

Frank nodded and pulled him into the kitchen, their parents and Biff was standing there. Joe gave him an odd look, "Biff, when did you get here?"

"drove up just got here a little while ago. George and Bess are with their family and I came straight here."

Joe nodded and Fenton handed him a note. Joe glanced down at it.

**_A dad for a dad. Seems fair. _**

**_Love your sweet little brother. _**

Joe was stunned and he didn't even know how to respond. Anna was pregnant and if she saw this she would blame herself, "what do we do?"

Biff had gotten extremely close to Anna. He had become her shadow and was like a little sister to him, "do not let her see this." His response was firm and Joe had to give him a half smile. He knew Biff would have her best interest at heart. Joe nodded his head and looked to his dad, "thoughts?"

Laura stood up and placed her hand on Joe and Frank's shoulders, "I love you boys both but you keep the girls out of this. Anna is pregnant and cannot deal with this stress knowing it was her brother." She said it pointedly and looked at Fenton, who by the looks of it disagreed. Laura looked back at the boys, "Nancy will blame herself for not going along with staying away. Just leave the girls out of it, they have lost enough and have enough to deal with. You mention a word to them you will deal with me." She kissed each one of her sons' cheek and walked away.

Frank let out his breath that he was holding and looked at his father, "you think we should tell them?" Fenton sighed and placed his face in his hands and after a moment looked up at them, "I don't think keeping secrets is the best idea. However I do see where your mother is coming from. I agree that we let them grieve and tell them when the time comes. Biff will become their shadow and we should be able to use the note Nan got to cover the reason why. We have to find her brother. Do you have any of the info still?"

Joe nodded, "yeah I have some e-mails. Nancy did all the research but she copied me on everything and sent me everything after I was told." Fenton nodded, "let's get to work boys."

Anna and Nancy were sitting in the backyard early the next day. They had slept in Nancy's old room and their sleep was very broken. Anna looked up at the sky, "Nan, we have a lot of decisions." Nancy bit her lip and nodded, "we do, but the will and funeral comes first." Anna blinked back the tears in her eyes and looked at her cousin, "I love you, and we will make it through this. I was supposed to find out the sex of the babies today."

Nancy turned quickly to her, "Go somewhere here. That will be happy news. Dad wouldn't want us to stop everything and just be miserable. I can go with you and we can surprise everyone?" Anna looked up, "Think Joe would be upset?" Nancy shrugged, "It's up to you it was just a thought."

Anna nodded and glanced behind her through the glass doors. She could see Joe and Frank pacing the kitchen talking to their dad. "I will go call the doctor but Joe will want to come. He missed a lot with Kendall." Nancy smiled at her, "you and him should go then. Enjoy this moment and when you get back we will start all the stuff we wish we could forget about."

"I love you Nancy."

"Love you sis."

Joe and Anna were riding in the car on their way back to the house. Joe squeezed her hand, "baby, you ok?" She looked at him and he saw the tears that were pouring down her face and he quickly pulled over to an empty parking lot. He pulled her close to him, "oh baby, don't cry."

"I feel bad. I'm happy and I just lost my second father. I'm so sad too though."

"Hey baby, look at me," he pulled her face towards him and he kissed her softly. "Don't deny yourself the happiness that comes with being pregnant and finding out the sex. You are living your life. Carson would never want you to stop doing that."

"But," She started to say to him and he cut her off with a kiss, "babe, no more till this evening. We enjoy this moment and then deal with it all in a few hours." She nodded and kissed him, "I know we already picked out one name but we still have another to pick out."

Joe smiled at her and kissed her forehead, "what were you thinking?"

"Carson Andrew Hardy."

Joe beamed at her and wiped the tears that fell, "it's perfect. Should we tell everyone the names or hold off?"

Anna gave him a smirk, "let's wait. I want it to be a surprise this time." Joe laughed and kissed her and then her belly, "here that boys."

She laughed, "James Fenton and Carson Andrew Hardy, looks like we will have some hardy boys of our own." Joe beamed and kissed her, "I love you so very much."

* * *

_**Sad and happy chapter... still a lot more to come. I would like to make this story long, maybe another 10 chapters if not more. I still have a lot to tell and after getting some input I will just make this one really long and decide later if a 3rd one will work. That is still a long ways away this one isn't done. I still have to write so much with her brother, a funeral, grieving, George & Biff's wedding, the babies. LOTS to come in this story**_

_**Thank you to all my loyal readers and my new ones... i love you all and your reviews and feedback keep me going and make me want to write more for you! So keep up the r & r :) thanks so much to you all... **_


	37. Chapter 37

Anna walked into her Uncle's house half expecting to see her Uncle Carson come towards her smiling asking about the babies. Joe squeezed her arm, "you okay?" She nodded and walked to the fridge grabbing a bottle of water. She stared at the photos on the fridge; Carson in between Anna and Nancy the day they graduated college, Anna, Joe, and Carson on their wedding day, Nancy, Frank, and Carson on their wedding. Anna smiled softly and then looked at the more recent ones that had been added not long ago; Carson with Kendall on her first birthday, Carson with Elizabeth and Kendall reading them a book, and Carson with Anna, Kendall, Nancy, and Elizabeth not long after she was born.

Joe came up behind her and wrapped his arm around her resting his hands on her bump, "baby, remember the good things. He was able to see a lot of the important things. Cherish the things he was here for graduating, weddings, and two of his grandchildren's births." She nodded resting her head back on his shoulder. She closed her eyes as tears threatened them. She sighed, "I know, I should go find Nancy we have a lot to figure out."

"Go on, I am going to find Dad."

Anna nodded and left the room walking the hallways and the rooms. It still smelled like her Uncle was here and it was a smell she didn't want to ever leave behind. If only she could bottle a smell. There were still work papers and things out of place that Carson had yet to pick up. Anna and Nancy refused to clean it up or let anyone else do it. She looked at the pictures that lined the main hallway, most of them were Nancy but then some were Anna and Nancy. It was a timeline of Nancy's life and then Anna's once she started living with them. She started sobbing as she glanced at how happy they all were.

Nancy peek her head into the hallway from the living room, "Anna, come in here." Anna nodded and went into the room to see photo albums strung out everywhere. Kendall and Elizabeth were in a play pen near the big windows looking out to the front yard. Anna forced a smile, "so many memories."

Nancy had tear stained cheeks, "this is my fault. I should have said something sooner." Anna sat down on the couch beside her, "No Nan, no one is to blame. Do the guys have any leads?"

"Well, no but yes."

"What does that mean?"

"I will explain in a minute. First, I have already made the funeral arrangements it will be in 2 days on Tuesday. I would rather just do the viewing and funeral all in one day. Is that okay?"

"Yes, of course," Anna's voice cracked, "whatever is fine with you. Nancy, he was your father you don't need to ask my opinion."

"Anna, he considered you his daughter. In fact, I talked to the lawyers. He left me and you both everything equally. We need to figure out what to do with the house and everything."

Anna shook her head, it all seemed unreal. She didn't want to believe this was happening. She had lost her parents and now her Uncle, who was a father to her. "I think we should keep it. It's you childhood home, Nan. There are so many happy memories here. At the very least maybe we can come here every once in a while."

Nancy wiped the tears from her face, "that's a perfect idea. I don't want to get rid of it. Thank you, Anna." Anna nodded and wiped her own tears. Nancy was biting her bottom lip hesitant to say anything, "I'm not supposed to know this and you especially aren't."

Anna gave her a weird look, "what are you talking about?"

"I overheard Frank talking to Fenton. There was a note about dad. It was your brother who did this."

"What?"

"That's what they said."

"Why wouldn't they say something to me, to you?"

"Maybe they didn't want to worry us, I honestly don't know."

Anna put her head in her hands and started crying. This was her fault; her Uncle's death was on her hands all because she had a half-brother. She had no words, she couldn't take everything. It was all too much and she didn't even know where to start. Nancy went to her cousin's side and held her, "don't get worked up. They didn't want to say anything because of the babies."

Anna bite her lip and wiped her tears, "I'm fine. I won't mention it or think about it till after the funeral." Nancy studied her for a moment, "Anna, you don't have to act like it doesn't exist. This has to be hard for you." Anna shook her head and raised her hand, "please Nan, I can't think about it now." Nancy nodded her head and dropped the subject, "so what photos should we use for the funeral?"

Anna grabbed some of the photo albums and they picked out a few photos from his life, when he as younger, when Nancy was born, Nancy growing up, and then photos with Anna were added in, then the more recent life events. Anna blinked back the tears, "well I think we have enough." Nancy wiped the tears falling from her eyes, "one thing done. Laura is handling the funeral home." Anna nodded and the girls hugged each other.

Anna woke up Joe, for a change, she usually slept with Nancy lately it seemed. She turned to look at her husband, his eyes were on her watching her, "morning honey, how long have you been up?" He kissed her forehead, she smiled at him. He smiled even wider kissing her nose and lips lingering a while, "for a little while, you slept well last night."

Anna nodded and cuddled against him, "I did for a change. Wonder how Nancy slept?" Joe kissed Anna passionately holding her tighter, "she did okay. She was up and down a little bit." Anna nodded wiping the tears coming down her face, "today is the funeral. Today makes this all seem so much more real. I have been waiting this whole time for Uncle Carson to walk through the door." Joe squeezed her tighter, "I love you, and you are handling this well. Just get through today and hold on to the good memories."

She smiled slightly and kissed Joe, "I love you Joseph Hardy." He grinned, "not nearly as much as I love you." She raised her eyebrow at him and tickled his sides, "is that what you think?" He laughed as she tickled him and he finally shouted, "I give, you love me more." She smiled and he coughed while saying, "Not." Anna kissed him, "we need to get ready." Joe nodded and they both got up to get dressed.

The men were dress in black suits along with black ties. Nancy had on a long sleeve knee length cotton dress that tied in the front. Anna had a black lace dress with a little black cardigan over it. Kendall and Elizabeth had simple little black dresses on. Everyone else had on darker colors.

Biff looked at all of them, "I have cars and security teams waiting." Anna nodded and looked at him, "I don't want to be with someone new." Biff gave her a half hug, "I got you okay, remember I will never let anyone hurt you." She nodded and Biff stepped away and started directing people between the two cars. Biff was driving Elizabeth, Nancy, Kendall, Anna, and Joe. Everyone else was in the car in front of them.

Once they were in the cars, Anna looked up towards the front where the guys were, "why is security so tight?" Anna gave Nancy a little knowing look. Joe looked back at them, "you know don't you?" Nancy nodded, "we were going to wait till after the funeral. We just want justice for dad." Anna nodded, "he was our father." Nancy squeezed her hand. Anna gave her a small smile as they both wiped tears off their face.

Biff spoke while looking at the road, "Anna and Nan, I will protect you and the girls. I won't let any more of my family get hurt. For once, I'm begging you both please do not even attempt to help, think, and stress about this."

Anna and Nancy looked at each other and Anna squeezed her hand tighter. Nancy spoke, "Biff, we will stay out of it. We have the twins to get ready for and our sweet girls to take care of. For once I think I will stay out of this. I have caused enough trouble by not saying something sooner." Biff nodded and Joe looked back at them, "I promise you both. We will find him and nail him."

The girls nodded as they pulled up to the funeral home. Anna and Nancy took a deep breath mentally preparing themselves for what was ahead. Joe jumped out opening the doors as they both got out. Joe hugged his wife and rubbed her belly, "I love you so much, I promise I will get this guy." She nodded and kissed him softly, "I love you." He wiped her tears, "I will worry about Kendall. Just go talk and remember Carson for the wonderful man he was."

Anna nodded at Joe and Frank turned away from Nancy and hugged her, "Love you sissy." She forced a smile, "love you bro." She went to Nancy and the girls held hands as people immediately started talking to them as they walked in the door.

Anna was standing behind the podium and looked out at the crowd of people. It was overwhelming at the number of people that were there. She wiped at her tears and cleared her throat. When her eyes caught Joe's he gave her an encouraging smile.

"Good afternoon everyone, thank you on behalf of me and my family, we are so overwhelmed with all the love and support that has been shown at this time. Carson Drew was the best man, I ever knew. Not many people know that I was legally adopted by him, my senior year, after my parents died. He taught me to be the caring compassionate person I am today. He was a man of honor and integrity. He showed me the meaning of unconditional love and I never doubt once that he didn't love me. Carson would always go out of his way to help family and friends. He was the most giving and loving man."

Anna hung her head wiping at the tears that were streaming down her throat and coughed slightly to try to clear the lump in her throat, "I was blessed to be able to call him dad. Even more blessed that he was able to give me away at my wedding and be part of my daughter's life for such a short time. There won't be a day that goes by that I won't miss my Uncle, my Dad, and I will always hold him in my heart. Know that he will be watching over us every day. His life was taken way too soon and we will hold onto the memories and remember the legacy he left behind."

By the time Anna was done she was crying so hard, she couldn't move. She was holding onto the podium for support. Joe went to hand Kendall to his mom, who was sitting beside him, but Fenton was already up on the stage. He wrapped his arms around his daughter-in-law and she just went weak. He helped her down the steps and she was sitting in between him and Joe, when Kendall started to reach for her mom and cry. Laura quietly got up and went out the side door with Kendall.

Joe wrapped his arms around his wife, "shh, baby I got you." He held her tight as she sobbed. Nancy was standing at the podium now quickly wiping her tears as they flowed, "Thank you everyone for being here to honor my father. Everything Anna said was beyond true. I was blessed with an amazing father and example of how to be the best person that I could be. He never did anything halfway. Even in work, he cared so deeply for all of his clients that he wanted to make a difference."

Nancy looked down as she started getting choked up and tears pouring down her face, "he was the best father… I ever… had. I love him with everything in me, just as he did me. He…" Nancy started feeling weak and she could talk. Frank, who was holding Elizabeth, quickly stood up and put Elizabeth on his hip and was beside his wife in seconds along with Fenton. Nancy tried to continue but couldn't and they helped her to her seat. She was crying so hard and Anna turned to her and they held each other as they cried. Frank sat beside Nancy rubbing her back as Joe just held Anna the best he could.

Fenton wiped his own face and went in front of the audience, who didn't have a single dry eye. He sighed and ran his hands through his hair, "I think Nancy and Anna said it best. Carson was my best friend and I am thankful that he raised such a fine beautiful daughter who is married to my son. He also raised another wonderful beautiful daughter, who is married to my other son. Carson will live on in his two daughters. He taught them to be the decent caring human beings, the way he was himself. He wanted to make this world a better place and I was beside him for quite a bit of this. The world got a little worse the day we lost Carson Drew."

Fenton went back to his family and got in front of Nancy and Anna, "I love you both and I know how hard this is. Just let it out." All the people in the audience slowly started going to the casket to pay their respect. The girls hugged Fenton, "thank you. We love you." They both said and tried to stand to greet and talk to some more of the people.

Fenton went up to Frank, "give me Liz, I will take her and go find Laura." Frank handed Elizabeth to his father, "thank you." He nodded holding Elizabeth as Frank joined Nancy. Fenton reached for Joe's shoulder and he turned to his dad, "if this becomes too much for Anna or if she gets to upset pull her away. Her health is more important than her talking to these people." Joe nodded and Fenton went to go find Laura.

* * *

_**Hey Everyone- this is an extremely long chapter and I just got done writing it. Hope it makes up for my lack of updates. It is a busy crazy summer between work and my best friends upcoming wedding. I promise I will try to update again ASAP **_

_**thank you everyone for your reads and reviews you have no idea how much it brightens my day and keeps me going. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I was in tears while writing it. **_

_**XOXO thank you all so so so much... **_


End file.
